National Psychical Academy en Español
by Kiara Kou Cullen
Summary: Traducción de National Psychical Academy Resumen: Bienvenidos a la Academia Psíquico Nacional, una escuela secreta y reservada en nuestro mundo moderno y tecnológico, en el que las personas con poder sobrenatural o lo que llamamos Psíquicos estudian.
1. Introducción

Hola¡¡ esta es una traducción de **National Psychical Academy Ash-X7**

Resumen: Bienvenidos a la Academia Psíquico Nacional, una escuela secreta y reservada en nuestro mundo moderno y tecnológico, en el que las personas con poder sobrenatural o lo que llamamos Psíquicos estudian.

La historia original la pueden encontrar aquí:

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3872933/1/National_Psychical_Academy

¿Por qué traducir la historia? Por que creo que es una de las mejores FF que he leído y merece ser leída por todos y no debe estar limitada por la barrera del idioma.

La autora tiene otras historias geniales como _**The Love Legend**_. Ash-X7 nos invita a ver las ilustraciones que no solo ella sino Mei y su equipo creativo han creado en la siguiente página:

w w w (punto) geocities (punto) com / thelovelegend1

Pero pide que se respete los derechos de autor ya que esta prohibido tomar o reclamar las imágenes de la página.

Por último para terminar esta larga nota y empezar con la lectura Ash-X7 me pidió de favor que les pasara el mensaje a todos los lectores que se han tomado el tiempo para enviarle mensajes pero que han estado en español, dice que lamenta no responderles pero no entiende lo que dicen y no ha podido pasarlos por un traductor.


	2. El comienzo de un sueño extraño

El disclaimer se ira haciendo acorde a la aparición de los personajes, Sailor moon y todos en SMstars son creación de Naoko Takeuchi la trama es creación de Ash-X7, esto es solo una traducción pueden encontrar el link en el primer capítulo. Este FF es principalmente Seiya & Serena

**National Psychical Academy**

Resumen: Bienvenidos a la Academia Psíquico Nacional, una escuela secreta y reservada en nuestro mundo moderno y tecnológico, en el que las personas con poder sobrenatural o lo que llamamos Psíquicos estudian.

--

--

**El comienzo de un sueño extraño**

--

"_Hur… Hur…"_

El podía oír su pesada respiración mientras corría tan rápido como sus dos pesadas piernas podían llevarlo hacia la puerta de acero negra. Sus instintos le decían que era la única ruta de escape. De ambas esquinas de sus ojos podía ver que la atmósfera a su alrededor se estaba obscureciendo con una rapidez alarmante. ¡No! ¡Se estaba poniendo mas helado!, logró llegar a la puerta antes de que todo quedara atrapado en la oscuridad, incluido el.

La salida estaba a solo unos pasos...

Estiro su mano hacia la perilla de metal

Y entonces todo se volvió blanco

"Esto es... ¿Por qué estoy en la escuela?"

Notó que estaba vestido en su uniforme habitual, el aburrido saco café y pantalones bronceados largos, mientras se paró rígidamente en medio del silencioso pasillo. Dio un paso hacia adelante y miró a través del panel rectangular de cristal. Para su asombro, se estaba llevando a cabo una clase. La profesora Haruna estaba escribiendo unos caracteres Japoneses en el pizarrón y en frente de ella estaban parados cuatro figuras humanas. Aun que sus rostros estaban ocultadas detrás de una sombra, el podía decir que eran estudiantes. Pero no estudiantes de su escuela ya que estaban vestidos de manera diferente.

"_¿Quienes son?"_

Puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta en un intento por abrirla, pero algo cautivo su atención. Dio una vuelta rápida hacia la extraña presencia que estaba detrás de el. Entonces, reconoció a la persona que gradualmente lo pasó caminando.

"El es uno de los estudiantes perdidos, Hitomi Kagiyu."

En un pestañeo, el joven desapareció en la esquina. Aunque nunca estuvo en buenos términos con Hitomi, algo en el provoco que lo siguiera.

Aumento su velocidad y corrió atrás de Hitomi, en la esquina, arriba de las escaleras y a través de la puerta.

Era el techo de la escuela.

Un fuerte viento sopló y paso a través de el mientras estaba mirando en shock al joven que estaba parado inmóvil en el borde del techo.

"_El esta... El esta apunto de saltar…__"_

Trató de gritarle, pero no se oyó ninguna voz-

Hitomi dio un paso adelante...

"NOOOOOOO!!"

--

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!"

Haruka despertó alarmado, cubierto en sudor. Sus ojos vagaron a su alrededor impulsivamente solo para darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación.

"¿De qué se trató todo eso?_"_

Cansadamente apago su alarma y se levanto de la cama.

Era un nuevo semestre y no estaba feliz por eso. El es el tipo de muchacho que nació con belleza e inteligencia. Sus asombrosos resultados académicos le consiguieron un lugar en la secundaria Megeru, una de las mejores en Tokio. Es una secundaria prestigiada donde todos los famosos, ricos y jóvenes mimados estudian. ¡Si! Realmente era una escuela de ensueño para todos los jóvenes pobres como el, pero Haruka no estaba demasiado entusiasmado por ello. A pesar de su atractivo y sus calificaciones, no tenía amigos en la escuela. Sus compañeros de clase le tenían miedo después de haber presenciado su violencia en contra de unos busca pleitos de la escuela. Ellos hicieron que la policía tomara nota en el reporte policial y sus padrastros estaban indignados al respecto.

Día tras día, caminaría las mismas cuadras, tomaría el mismo tren y vería las mismas caras antes de llegar a la escuela. Finalmente, entraría a su salón lleno de gente normal que de lo único que tienen para sentirse orgullosos es su dinero.

¡Él tenía bastante de esta vida aburrida!

¡Es lo mismo cada día!

De algún modo, Haruka ya había predicho su futuro. Dentro de tres años, el se iba a graduar de esta escuela simple. Entraría a la universidad de Tokio donde va a obtener un grado normal y seguiría los consejos de sus padrastros y se convertiría en doctor o en abogado.

"Este mundo es tan aburrido…" Haruka murmuro con disgusto y salió de su cuarto.

--

--

"Esta escuela no se ve tan mal..." un adolescente que tenia el cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta comento mientras miraba los edificios de la escuela.

"Se vería mal si la comparas con la nuestra..." otro adolescente con cabello fino, largo y plateado atado en una simple coleta respondió.

"Una cosa si es segura, ninguna escuela en este mundo puede vencer a nuestra academia." El último joven con cabello largo y castaño el cual también estaba atado en una coleta añadió.

"Pero – pero, oí que la secundaria Megeru es una escuela sobresaliente. Todos los que están adentro tienen que tener muy buenas calificaciones. Escuelas como esta requieren que hagamos matemáticas y ciencias ¿verdad? ¡Oh! Voy a reprobar…" la única chica en el grupo de cuatro lloró.

"No te preocupes Bombón... yo te protegeré". El chico de cabello negro le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

"¡Si! ¡Seya! ¡Tu eres el mejor!" la chica exclamo felizmente.

"Hey… Hey… ¿Quién es el genio del grupo? No te preocupes Serena, no dejare que nadie te moleste." El joven alto de cabello castaño le dijo a la joven sonriendo.

"¡Sí! ¡Taiki! ¡Eres el más grande! "La chica rubia siguió con otra ovación.

"Chicos, ¿me pueden prestar su atención?" El chico de cabello plateado aplaudió. "Recuerden que estamos aquí para resolver un caso paranormal, no es como si realmente vamos a estudiar aquí para siempre".

"¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡Me había olvidado completamente de eso!" admitió avergonzada la chica sacando su lengua.

El resto de los chicos suspiraron mientras entraban a la escuela.

--

--

Haruka deslizo la puerta toscamente, dio un paso para entrar al ruidoso salón. Y en cuanto lo hizo, todo se volvió silencioso. Las mujeres le voltearon la cara, los hombres regresaron a sus asientos apurados y susurros suaves y molestos de oyeron. El sabía bastante bien que estaban susurrando acerca de él pero no lo afectaba. Todos son iguales, no hay alguien en la clase e incluso en la escuela que le interese. Mientras se aproximaba a su asiento, oyó por casualidad la ruidosa conversación de un grupo de chicas.

"¿Has escuchado las últimas noticias? ayer Ayashi Mai de la clase 2-B, fue reportada desaparecida... "

"¿Ayashi Mai? Ella es la hija del director de la revista Jacky, ¿Verdad? ¡Oh mi! Entonces, ella es la tercera persona en este mes que ha desaparecido… ¡esto se esta poniendo espeluznante! ¿De dónde oíste esto?

"Escuche una conversación privada entre la profesora Haruna y el profesor Kizuki hace unos minutos. Creen que desapareció durante las horas de clase. Pidió permiso para ir al baño y nunca regresó. La policía esta en la escuela investigando su desaparición junto con otros dos casos."

"¿Qué pasa con esta escuela? ¿Desapareceré yo después? Estoy tan asustada... "

"Suzuki-chan, ¡siempre eres tan miedosa! Apuesto a que solo son unas tontas travesuras... Yo solía huir de la escuela y de la casa cuando era más joven, sólo para llamar la atención".

"¿Travesuras? Estos niños ricos e infantiles… Que pérdida de tiempo." Pensó Haruka.

La puerta del salón hizo el ruido usual al abrirse mientras que la profesora Haruna entro y ordeno que todos tomaran asiento. Hizo su rutina diaria de pasar lista antes de dar un anuncio sorprendente.

"¡Clase! Quisiera presentarles cuatro estudiantes de intercambio que se nos unirán por las siguientes semanas. Ellos vinieron desde los Estados Unidos, espero que todos los traten bien."

"¿Estudiantes de intercambio? Mas gente aburrida..." Haruka murmuro suavemente.

"Ustedes cuatro pueden pasar." La profesora anuncio hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada.

La puerta nuevamente fue abierta. Todos los ojos fueron hacia los cuatro atractivos extraños mientras entraban al salón. Las chicas se sonrojaron y gritaron excitadas cuando notaron los tres chicos que se veían como ídolos, mientras los chicos estaban babeando por la hermosa chica rubia.

Con su aspecto atractivo y exclusivos uniformes escolares, capturaron la atención de Haruka. Los colores de sus uniformes eran principalmente blanco y negro con dos franjas de color plateado a lo largo del cuello de su chaqueta. La corbata negra sobresale en contra de la blusa blanca. Los chicos traían pantalón negro, mientras que la chica traía una falda corta negra. El elegante uniforme viene con un logo de la escuela que estaba impreso en el lado izquierdo de su chaqueta.

"Creo que he visto esos uniformes antes…" Haruka deliberadamente se inclino hacia delante para tener una mejor vista del logo del uniforme.

Desde lejos, el diseño del logo era dos alas blancas con una estrella en el medio. Debajo de la estrella estaban tres simples letras: NPA.

"¿NPA? Nunca he escuchado de esa escuela... creo que todos los chicos americanos usan uniformes de moda." Pensó Haruka mientras se relajaba inclinándose hacia atrás.

"¿Les importaría introducirse?" La profesora Haruna les pregunto amablemente.

"¡Si! Soy Serena Tuskino, encantada de conocerlos a todos" La chica con el cabello rubio atado perfectamente en dos chongos sonrió refrescantemente hacia la clase.

"Hola soy Taiki Kou, encantado de conocerlos" El mas alto de los cuatro se introdujo con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿_Taiki Kou? Su nombre suena familiar. Me pregunto donde lo he oído." Pensó _Haruka.

"Seiya Kou... mucho gusto." El chico relativamente alto con atractivos ojos azul oscuro dijo sin emoción.

"Soy Yaten Kou..." Dijo de mala gana el chico con el cabello plateado.

"¿Les gustaría hablar sobre su escuela?" Pregunto la profesora.

"Lo siento, pero no estamos en libertar de hablar mucho acerca de nuestra escuela." Respondió Taiki sin rodeos.

"¿Qué? ¿Una escuela súper secreta? Malditos niños ricos…" Pensó Haruka.

"Oh esta bien." La profesora Haruna forzó una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces veamos. Ustedes cuatro se sentaran en los asientos disponibles alrededor Tenoh-San. "

Ya que la clase había boicoteado a Haruka, nadie estaba dispuesto a sentarse enseguida o delante de él.

Todos los estudiantes todavía no podían quitar sus ojos de sus cuatro nuevos compañeros de clase incluso cuando habían procedido a sus asientos.

Haruka vio de reojo a serena que estaba a su derecha en una mesa más lejos. Como si ella hubiera sentido que la observaba, se volteo y sonrió intensamente. "¡Hola! Soy Serena Tuskino. ¿Y tu?"

Se sorprendió un poco por su amabilidad. "Soy Haruka Tenoh…" respondió en tono bajo.

"¡Gusto en conocerte, Haru-chan!" respondió alegremente Serena.

"¡¿_Haru-chan?! ¿Qué pasa con esta chica actuando tan íntimamente con migo? "_ Haruka miro inexpresivamente a Serena por un segundo antes de darle una respuesta rápida "Gusto en conocerte…" Entonces abruptamente se voltio hacia su libro.

Era el acostumbrado periodo de Historia. La profesora Haruna leía en voz alta las líneas del libro de historia durante la lección. Haruka odiaba historia y prácticamente todas las clases que se estaban enseñando en todas las escuelas en Japón. No es como si le hubieran dado opciones, las ocupaba para su examen de admisión a la Universidad de Tokio.

Sus ojos vagaron de manera aburrida alrededor del salón. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban escuchando atentamente mientras otros tomaban notas.

La rubia a su derecha tenía su libro en alto, pero su cabeza hacia abajo mientras dormía secretamente durante la lección.

Seiya quien estaba sentado enfrente de Serena, tenía toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo encima de su escritorio mientras dormía abiertamente en clase.

En frente de Haruka estaba Taiki quien se había mantenido despierto y se mostraba serio. Estaba leyendo un pequeño libro que sin duda alguna no estaba relacionado con historia.

Yaten tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus orejeras puestas. Como sus amigos, obviamente no estaba poniendo atención a la lección de la profesora Haruna.

"¿Para qué están aquí?"

De repente un terrorífico grito capto la atención de toda la clase. Todos se llenaron de miedo mientras presenciaron a través de la ventana abierta, un cuerpo cayendo desde arriba, era una escena impactante, y hubo un momento de aterrador silencio.

"Esa es… Esa es Hitomi Kagiyu!" Haruka se levantó abruptamente y exclamo.

--

--

Haruka se encontró otra vez, mirando a la familiar puerta de acero.

"Es este sueño otra vez." Con una mano temblorosa, hesitando abrió la puerta.

Una vez más, todo se volvió blanco.

Esta vez. Entro a un laboratorio de ciencias. Mientras escaneaba sus alrededores, encontró tubos de ensayo con químicos de colores en ellos, los grifos estaban abiertos pero no se oía el sonido de agua corriendo. Una vez más, se encontró rodeado por un inconfortable silencio.

Entonces, noto la puerta abierta. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se quedó impactado mirando a los cuatro adolescentes que estaban entrando.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí los estudiantes de intercambio_?!" _

Los vio caminando lentamente hacia el sólido closet que se encontraba al final del cuarto. Deteniéndose enfrente de él, vio en silencio mientras Yaten ponía su mano derecha en la superficie del closet, como si tratara de sentir lo que estaba dentro de el, varios segundos después, vio como retiro angustiadamente su mano.

Por la de la expresión sombría de Yaten, Haruka podría decir que algo acerca del closet cerrado estaba mal. Vio moverse los labios de Yaten, pero no podía oír que saliese ninguna palabra de él. Después los cuatro vieron fijamente por un momento más al closet de madera antes de salir de la habitación.

Sin poder resistir su curiosidad, Haruka caminó gradualmente hacia el sospechoso closet. Extendió su mano hacia la perilla.

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!"

Su alarma lo despertó una vez más.

"¡Maldición! Haruka enojado golpeo su mano contra el reloj, apagándolo."

"¿Qué hay dentro del closet del laboratorio?" Haruka quiso desesperadamente regresar a su sueño, pero estando bajo la guardia de sus estrictos padrastros, no le estaba permitido faltar a la escuela. Él se apresuró a alistarse después de decidir investigar sobre su sueño extraño.

Él salió precipitadamente del apartamento, corrió por las tiendas habituales, compró su desayuno con una revista que había llamado su atención y abordó el temprano tren.

Él se consiguió un asiento cómodo y se enfocó en la revista, la Revista Psychic Zine, una Nueva Revista de Psíquico de Visión. Aunque la revista no fue realmente informativa, si le dio una breve explicación de sus sueños paranormales. "Ver el futuro en sueños… Precognición… Esto me hace… ¡No puede ser! No hay tal cosa como un Psíquico. "

_"Precognición denota una forma de percepción extra-sensorial (ESP) se dice que una persona percibe la información sobre los lugares o eventos paranormales a través de los medios paranormales antes de que ocurran." - Hecho_

Incluso hasta ahora, Haruka no era capaz de aceptar el hecho de que su sueño sobre Hitomi saltando del techo de la escuela se hizo realidad. La policía había suspendido el caso declarándolo como suicidio, pero algo dentro de Haruka le decía otra cosa.

--

--

"Hitomi Kagiyu, diecisiete años, su padre es el director de esta secundaria, Megeru High. Reportado como desaparecido hace tres semanas, visto por última vez después de la clase de Educación Física. No se presentó para su próxima lección de historia... Se ha encontrado muerto el día de ayer, causa de muerte es trauma por fuerza contundente; saltar desde el edificio de la escuela. Se sospecha suicidio. "Taiki brevemente leyó algunas partes de la información.

"¿Ehhh? ¿Suicidio?" Serena exclamo en sorpresa.

"¿No esta tomando policía este caso muy a la ligera? Incluso la lenta de Bombón sabe es más que eso…" Dijo Seiya bromeando.

"¡Hey Seiya! Fuiste malo…" Serena hizo un puchero.

"Estaba bromeando... No te enojes..." Seiya empujo suavemente su mejilla derecha. Desde joven, Serena no podía resistir y dejaba salir una sonrisa cada vez que Seiya empujaba su mejilla. Él siempre ha sido el que conoce la mejor forma de animarla y hacer que sonría.

"Hey… Hey… ¿Podrían los dos tomar seriedad?" preguntó Yaten impacientemente. "¿Podemos resolver este caso rápido? No puedo soportar otro día en esta escuela…"

"Parece que alguien ya esta extrañando a su querida Minako-chan. Oh, Minako-chan! ¿Dónde estas?" Serena dijo suavemente.

"¡No es solo por ella…!" mintió Yaten, sonrojándose ligeramente. Los otros tres rieron suavemente ya que sabían muy bien que Minako era la razón principal por la cual extrañaba su vieja escuela.

"¡Esta bien, esta bien! Volvamos a nuestra misión ¿si? "Dijo Taiki reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla. "Takashi Hoshuyo, dieciocho años, hijo del fundador de la fabrica de coches Mitsuka, reportado desaparecido hace dos semanas. No se presentó después de la hora de descanso... Su paradero sigue siendo desconocido.

"Tercer estudiante desparecido, Ayashi Mai, hija del director de la revista Jacky. Reportada desaparecida hace dos días, fue al baño durante la clase de historia, no se ha vuelto a ver desde entonces."

"Todos los antecedentes biológicos de estos estudiantes desaparecidos son bastante renombrados. ¿Pudiste contactar el fantasma de Hitomi anoche? " Preguntó Seya a Yaten.

"Si lo vi..." respondió Yaten mientras doblaba sus brazos. "Pero, no pude comunicarme con él, porque la presencia de su espíritu es muy baja. Si realmente se hubiera suicidado, tendría una energía espiritual muy fuerte. Pero por lo que vi, el ni siquiera sabia que estaba muerto".

"¿Más información sobre él?" Preguntó Seiya de manera aburrida a Taiki.

"Cuando Hitomi Kagiyu estaba vivo, era conocido como el peor matón y alborotador escolar. Debido a la situación de su padre, mandaba a casi todo el mundo a su alrededor incluyendo a los profesores. En resumen, era un niño mimados con mala reputación". Taiki explicó sin rodeos. "No sólo él, los otros dos estudiantes desaparecidos, eran igualmente malos. En cualquier caso, con lo que he analizado hasta ahora, este caso no era tan complicado como algunos anteriores".

"¿Eh? ¡¿Ya encontraste al culpable?! "Serena preguntó sorprendida.

"Algo así... pero necesitamos mas evidencia..." Respondió Taiki con una sonrisa.

"Como es de esperarse de Taiki, ¿Quien es el culpable?" Pregunto Seiya rápidamente.

"No es 'El'... si no 'Los'..."

--


	3. El Nuevo Descubrimiento

El disclaimer se ira haciendo acorde a la aparición de los personajes, Sailor moon y todos en SMstars son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es creación de **Ash-X7**, esto es solo una traducción pueden encontrar el link en el primer capítulo. Este FF es principalmente Seiya & Serena.

Gracias a mi amiga Elizabeth ya que me corrigió algunas faltas de ortografía que se me habían ido =).

Si no han visto las imágenes de Ash y su equipo creativo, vayan a su página les aseguro que les van a encantar, por favor respeten los derechos de autor ya que esta prohibido tomar o reclamar las imágenes de la página.¡¡¡

w w w (punto) geocities (punto) com / thelovelegend1

--

**El Nuevo Descubrimiento**

--

"Taiki-san, ¿Qué haces usualmente en tu tiempo libre?"

"¡Yaten-san dinos algo mas acerca de ti por favor!"

"¡Seiya-san! ¡¿Podemos almorzar juntos?!"

"Serena-san, ¿estas libre este viernes por la noche?…"

Toda la clase tenía rodeados a los estudiantes de intercambio mientras se oían fuertes gritos de chicas y preguntas molestas de los chicos. Los cuatro sin ninguna intención se habían convertido en populares de la noche a la mañana. Incluso chicas de otras clases fueron vistas entrando a la fuerza al ya atestado salón. Y para hacer las cosas peor, una multitud de estudiantes, de diferentes grados, se habían reunido fuera del salón de clases sólo para obtener una vista más de cerca de los cuatro ídolos.

Seiya se había parado posesivamente en frente de Serena todo el tiempo tratando de evitar que los chicos la tocaran mientras estaba siendo cuestionado y tocado por todas partes por las chicas.

"No puedo soportar esto mucho mas…" Gruñó Seiya en voz baja. "PK Activa…"

"Fue detenido inmediatamente por Taiki, quien lo jaló del hombro. "No actives tu habilidad psíquica aquí… Nos expondrás. Solo trata de soportarlo…"

"Esta bien, lo se…" Seiya se sentó de mala gana en el asiento que estaba enfrente de Serena. Yaten tenía sus audífonos puestos con el máximo volumen mientras estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, tratando lo mejor posible de ignorar a las ruidosas chicas a su alrededor, pero sin ningún resultado. Entonces se levanto enojado, golpeo su escritorio y le gritó a Taiki. "¡Taiki! ¡Haz algo o convertiré a esta escuela en una escuela embrujada!"

El grito de Yaten fue apenas audible por los gritos ensordecedores y la plática había superado su grito. Aun que Taiki apenas podía escuchar algunas palabras, sabía que Yaten había alcanzado su límite. "_Haiz… Supongo que si no hago algo rápido, el impaciente de Yaten podría empezar a convocar incontrolablemente espíritus para deshacerse de esta ruidosa gente, lo cual se podría convertir en un problema."_

A pesar de ser la persona más paciente en el equipo, Taiki tampoco podía aguantar mucho más. Se paró arriba de su escritorio, llamando inmediatamente la atención de todos. Entonces mostró un cubo sólido y colorido y anuncio en voz alta.

"Cualquiera que pueda resolver este cubo de Rubik tendrá sus preguntas contestadas y tal vez le daremos un trato especial." Taiki dio un deslumbrante guiño a las chicas a su alrededor antes de tirar el cubo a la multitud. La turba de estudiantes se volvió loca y empezaron a pelear entre ellos para apropiarse del cubo.

--

"_El Cubo de Rubik es un rompecabezas mecánico. Típicamente las caras del cubo son cubiertas por nueve etiquetas adhesivas en seis colores sólidos; hay un color para cada lado del cubo. Cuando el rompecabezas es solucionado, cada cara del cubo es un color sólido. "- Hecho._

_--_

"Por fin…" Yaten se sentó de manera cansada.

"¡Eso estuvo pensado muy inteligentemente, Taiki!" Lo elogio Serena con su pulgar hacia arriba.

"Gracias." Taiki Le sonrió calidamente.

"¿Que tal si alguien lo resuelve?" Seiya preguntó dudosamente.

"Hay un fórmula en la solución del Cubo de Rubik, así que casi nadie puede solucionarlo con solamente un intento, a no ser que ellos sean un genio como yo. No se preocupen, el Cubo de Rubik que les di no era el cubo de rompecabezas estándar encontrado en tiendas. Lo he diseñado y formalizado especialmente a un nivel mucho más difícil, así que el porcentaje de que alguien lo solucione es de aproximadamente 2.75 por ciento. Además, con solamente un cubo, ellos pasarán mucho tiempo solamente luchando por el. Así, que puedo asegurarles que ellos no nos molestarán por bastante tiempo. "Taiki explicó inteligentemente.

"No me equivoco entonces. " Una voz desconocida fue oída. "Taiki Kou, el genio quien puso el récord mundial en la solución del Cubo de Rubik en solo 8.16 segundos vendado de ojos. No sólo eso, inclusive logró solucionar una imposible pregunta de matemáticas que había dado dolores de cabeza a científicos desde décadas atrás. La cosa más asombrosa fue que lo solucionó en menos de 12 segundos aproximadamente. El mundo te proclamó con el título de genio entre los genios… "

Los cuatro tenían sus ojos sobre Haruka mientras estaba de pie frente a Taiki con una sonrisa. "¿Qué hace una persona tan increíble en nuestra escuela? "

--

"_Un genio es una persona de gran inteligencia, que muestra una capacidad excepcional natural de intelecto, sobre todo mostrado con el trabajo creativo y original. Los genios siempre muestran una fuerte individualidad e imaginación, y son no sólo inteligentes, pero únicos e innovadores. El genio puede venir a una variedad de formas, como el genio matemático, el genio literario, o el genio poético, etc. " - Hecho_

--

"Haz investigado bastante sobre mí, te elogio por eso. " Taiki felicitó con una risa. "¿Tienes algunos asuntos serios sobre los que quieras hablar? "

"Para conocer mi intención, eres realmente notable, Taiki-San. " Haruka mirando Taiki en los ojos añadió. "Pero, ¿Sabes de qué es lo que se trata? "

"¿Es sobre tu visión?" Taiki respondió con calma.

Haruka se sorprendió por su respuesta. _"Este tipo parece saber todo… ¿Esto es lo que ellos llaman un genio verdadero? "_

"Tal vez soy un genio pero no significa que se todo…" Respondió Taiki que parecía haber leído la mente de Haruka. "No soy un psíquico con habilidades telepáticas. Solo que juzgando el incidente de ayer, era imposible determinar exactamente en esa fracción de segundo quien era la persona que estaba cayendo, pero tú increíblemente supiste que era Hitomi Kagiyu. ¿Por qué? Solo hay dos respuestas a esa pregunta, una es que tú estas involucrado en la muerte de Hitomi ó tú de alguna manera lo viste antes de que sucediera. Hice una investigación acerca de ti. Haruka Tenoh, 17 años de edad. Tus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace 10 años. Un día antes, les dijiste a tus padres y a tus parientes acerca de tu extraño sueño de la muerte de tus padres pero nadie te creyó. Después de que murieran tus papas, fuiste puesto bajo el cuidado de padres adoptivos. Como la mayoría de los adolescentes, parece que llevas una vida normal y no habías tenido más sueños anormales o visiones desde entonces. Hasta ahora…"

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Exclamó Haruka mientras los miraba alarmantemente. _"¿Por qué saben tanto sobre mí?"_

"No somos gente mala..." Serena se levantó y le dijo convincentemente. "Taiki, por favor, no lo asustes así..."

Afuera, con el esfuerzo de los maestros, el masivo grupo de estudiantes gradualmente se había dispersado. En cuanto el señor Franky, el maestro de matemáticas, entro al salón, todos se callaron y se apuraron a tomar sus asientos. El señor Franky era famoso por ser estricto e irrazonable; cualquier estudiante que se atreviera a desafiarlo siempre terminaba teniendo un duro tiempo en la escuela. Ya que tenía un buen nivel académico de fondo, con sus padres siendo unos de los mejores maestros de matemáticas en el exterior, sin duda fue elegido como uno de los mejores maestros de matemáticas de todo Japón. Por su buena reputación y estatus, no era inteligente faltar a clase sin un certificado medico o no prestar atención.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Seiya estaba implicando acerca de dejar a Haruka involucrarse con su investigación.

"No veo por qué no... Más o menos, él es como nosotros. Podría resultar de alguna ayuda". Taiki respondió con una sonrisa.

"No es que me importe..." añadió Seiya sin ninguna emoción. "Pero, nuestro equipo nunca ha necesitado un censor..."

"Un censor será bueno..." Dijo seriamente Serena a Seiya mientras le picaba la espalda. Entonces Seiya volteo y le dio una suave sonrisa.

"Ustedes tres, ¿cómo se atreven a hablar en mi clase?" El señor Franky golpeo su libro de texto con su escritorio y gritó. "Entonces, ustedes son los infames estudiantes extranjeros que fueron la principal causa de la conmoción anterior".

"¡Maestro! ¡No fue nuestra culpa! ¡Nosotros no los llamamos! ¡Ellos vinieron por su cuenta!" Serena hablo inocentemente levantando su mano.

"¡Yo no te di permiso para responder!" El señor Franky le respondió a Serena. "¡Y tú allí! El de pelo largo plateado, quítate tus audífonos, ¡ya!"

Yaten tenía sus ojos cerrados y la música a máximo volumen y no podía oír las duras órdenes del Sr. Franky.

Haruka suavemente le dio un codazo a Yaten que en respuesta abrió los ojos. Miró inexpresivamente a Haruka que estaba apuntando con el dedo al enojado Señor Franky.

"¿Qué quiere?" Preguntó Yaten al Sr. Franky mientras se quitó bruscamente los audífonos.

"¡Tienes agallas para no prestar atención en mi clase! ¡Por eso, voy a confiscar tu reproductor de música!" El señor Franky caminó hacia el final de la clase y sin cuidado intentó quitarle el reproductor. "¡Dámelo!"

"No se atreva a tocarme." La mirada fría de Yaten hizo que el Sr. Franky retrocediera un paso.

"¡Tú! ¡Yo soy el maestro aquí! ¡Escúchame!" El Sr. Franky gritó con ira. "¿Y qué pasa con este pelo? ¡La escuela no permite a los niños a tener el pelo largo! ¡Quiero que te cortes el cabello para mañana! "

"Usted es muy ruidoso…" comento molesto Seiya cubriendo su oreja derecha con un dedo. "Nunca nos lo vamos a cortar, ¿Qué puede hacer al respecto, profesor?"

"¡Los castigare! ¡No me importa si son estudiantes de intercambio! Están estudiando en nuestra escuela así que van a seguir las reglas." El Sr. Franky duramente exigió.

"Maestro, entonces hablemos sobre las reglas." Taiki argumento con confianza. "En primer lugar, de acuerdo con la ley de propiedad numero 2061, es una ofensa tomar cualquier posesión sin el permiso del dueño. Usted es un maestro, y aun así ¿no sabía eso? Se llama robar. En segundo lugar, si… aún que actualmente estamos en esta escuela no lo hace nuestro profesor. En el papel legal, dice que estamos bajo el programa de intercambio en la secundaria Megeru. Así que debemos de seguir las reglas del programa no de la escuela. Finalmente, la academia en la que estudiamos nos permite traer el pelo largo y ya que estamos vestidos con nuestro uniforme, nos da derecho a mantener el consentimiento de nuestra escuela. Así, que en conclusión, usted no tiene legal derecho de confiscar nuestras cosas o cortar nuestro cabello. Usted puede poner una queja en nuestra escuela, pero si yo fuera usted, no haría un acto tan imprudente y molesto…"

Todos incluyendo al Sr. Franky se habían quedado sin habla. Su brillante discurso tenia a toda la clase festejando y Haruka encontró un nuevo respeto por Taiki. "_Wow…_"

"Bien dicho, Taiki" Serena otra vez alzó su pulgar. Desde jóvenes, ella usaba esta pose cada vez que alababa a Taiki.

"Gracias." Taiki, como siempre le agradecía con una cálida sonrisa.

Tanto Seiya como Yaten se relajaron en su asiento ya que sabían que nadie podía vencer a Taiki.

"¡Ya me cansé! ¡Los cuatro! ¡Fuera de mi clase!" Gritó escandalosamente el Sr. Franky. Era la primera vez que lo ponían en ese estado tan vergonzoso. El hecho de que lo hubieran puesto en su lugar por un desconocido estudiante extranjero lo tenía temblando de coraje.

"¡Creí que nunca iba a decir eso!" Seiya se paró seguido instantáneamente por Taiki, Serena y Yaten.

Seiya miró a Haruka, "Ven con nosotros si quieres…"

Haruka se levantó poco a poco mientras liberalmente los siguió.

"¡Espera! ¡Tenoh-san tu no tienes permitido salir! ¡A diferencia de ellos, tu estas bajo la custodia de esta escuela!" Grito agravadamente el Sr. Franky. "¡Tienes que seguir las reglas o si no haré que te expulsen!"

Haruka detuvo su paso y miro con desagrado al Sr. Franky. ¡Si! A el no le gustaba estudiar en este lugar, pero no podía darse el lujo de ser expulsado de la escuela. Sus padres adoptivos definitivamente no lo permitirían y a pesar de sentir su futuro inesperado, era crítico que no estropeara las cosas.

"Si, en efecto el tiene que seguir las reglas de su escuela." Respondió rápidamente Taiki. "Pero, usted puede expulsado. Ya que ha sido seleccionado para entrar a nuestra escuela"

Entonces Serena tomo a Haruka por el brazo y tiro de el.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó ferozmente el Sr. Franky pero no hubo respuesta. Los cinco adolescentes ya habían salido del salón.

--

--

"¡¿Qué significa esto?!" Exclamo Haruka salvajemente. "¡Maldición! No puedo darme el lujo de tener otra ofensa en mi reporte de estudiante… lo mas probable es que esta vez si me expulsen"

"Pero en primer lugar tu no perteneces en esta escuela" Serena respondió simplemente. "Porque como nosotros, tu eres un psíquico."

"¿Qué? ¿Es un tipo de broma? No hay tal cosa como psíquicos en este mundo." Argumentó Haruka.

"Entonces, trata de explicarnos ¿por qué has tenido esos sueños paranormales?" Le respondió Taiki mientras lo enfrentaba. "No existen las coincidencias ¿sabes? todo viene con una explicación".

"¡No se porque estoy teniendo esos sueños!" Exclamo Haruka. "¡Pero eso no prueba que soy un psíquico o que existen!"

"Tu habilidad se llama Precognición una forma de ESP donde uno percibe información del futuro por medio de sueños o visiones. A las personas con esas habilidades les llamamos censor. Por lo que he visto, tu sexto sentido solo se activa cuando hay un posible peligro o es algo importante para ti. Juzgando por esto, tu habilidad esta en el nivel principiante…" Le explicó Taiki.

"¡Deja de jugar! ¿De qué diablos estas hablando? No creo en Psíquicos…"

"Eres bastante testarudo." Dijo Seiya que ya no podía tolerar la persistencia de Haruka. "Yo seré el que te convenza…"

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto dudosamente Haruka. "No me digas que me vas a convencer volando…"

"¡PK Activado!" Inmediatamente después de estas palabras, los pies Seiya poco a poco se levantaron fuera de la tierra y de pronto, todo su cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire. Haruka contuvo su respiración mientras miraba con incredulidad al flotante Seiya. Manteniéndose en el aire, Seiya dio un pequeño giro en torno a Haruka mientras doblaba sus brazos. Sí parecía como si estuviera volando.

"Y ahora, ¿Crees en Psíquicos?" Preguntó Seiya con una sonrisa.

Haruka estaba demasiado abrumado por el choque para siquiera dar una respuesta apropiada. _"Estoy… ¿Estoy soñando otra vez?"_

"Hey, parece que se paralizo del susto." Concluyo Yaten mientras estudiaba la expresión de Haruka.

"Yo lo despertaré." Se ofreció Seiya e inmediatamente, todos incluyendo a Haruka fueron elevados del suelo. Serena estaba aplaudiendo sus manos excitadamente mientras que Taiki y Yaten solo estaban suspendidos de pie.

"Espera… Espera…" Respondió Haruka finalmente recobrando sus sentidos. "¡Te creo! Déjame bajar…"

Con esto, Seiya liberó el grupo de cinco, incluyéndose con cuidado de vuelta en el piso.

"Por favor… dime que nosotros no acabamos de…" Haruka todavía estaba tratando de aceptar este hecho tan increíble.

"¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez?" Preguntó Seiya calmadamente.

"No… Esta bien…" Respondió Haruka rápidamente. "¿Quienes son exactamente?"

"Psíquicos." Los cuatro contestaron, dejando a Haruka sin habla.

"Deja que te explique. Nosotros somos de la National Psychical Academy (Escuela Psíquica Nacional), una escuela secreta donde solo individuos especiales con poderes sobrenaturales estudian. Puedes decir que es una academia extraordinaria y no es como ninguna otra escuela normal." Explicó Taiki. "La razón por la que estamos aquí es porque nos asignaron encontrar que es lo que esta atrás de las desapariciones de esta escuela y si Satán esta involucrado."

"¿Satán?" Siguió cuestionando Haruka.

"Satán es una organización criminal donde se reúnen criminales psíquicos. Ellos son tanto la mente maestra o los culpables de los crímenes paranormales los cuales la policía normal no puede manejar. El fundador y líder de Satán se hace llamar el Dios de la muerte. Crímenes que en los que se sospecha que Satán esta detrás son investigados normalmente por la National Psychical Investigation Force (Fuerza de Investigación Psíquica Nacional), pero nosotros somos un grupo especial de estudiantes selectos que ayudan al NPIF con sus investigaciones. Por supuesto, no arrestamos o nos involucramos mucho lidiando a los criminales. Nuestra tarea es básicamente reunir posibles evidencias o información, y debemos evitar cualquier uso de nuestras habilidades psíquicas si es necesario." Explico Taiki.

"Entonces, mi sueño debería ser verdad." Haruka murmuro en voz baja. Después de la explicación de Taiki, parecía que su visión era destinada para el equipo que estaba frente a el.

"Tuve un sueño recientemente. Los vi a ustedes en un laboratorio de ciencias y Yaten-san tenía su mano colocada en contra de un sólido closet de madera el cual estaba localizado al final del laboratorio. Tiene que haber algo adentro del closet…" Haruka tenía su expresión como si tuviera un pensamiento muy profundo.

"Hemos investigado un par de laboratorios de ciencia, pero no hemos encontrado nada sospechoso. ¿Sentiste alguna presencia de espíritus?" Taiki pregunto a Yaten quien estaba serio.

"No, por alguna razón desconocida, estoy teniendo una canalización muy débil…" Respondió Yaten sonando un poco disgustado.

"¿Yaten-san puede sentir espíritus?" Pregunto Haruka con incredibilidad.

"Si, es un Chamán de el nivel especializado-avanzado de susurrador. No solo puede sentir o hablar con los muertos, el tiene la habilidad de hacer rituales convocadores para llamar a los espíritus del ultra mundo y que lo ayuden." Explicó cortamente Taiki.

--

_"Un susurrador es una persona con la capacidad de experimentar contacto con espíritus; producir los fenómenos psíquicos de una naturaleza mental o física. Uno que, como se piensa, es capaz de facilitar la comunicación con los espíritus de los difuntos u otras entidades no corpóreas, ya sea entrando en un trance y permitiendo a un espíritu usar su cuerpo, o usando ESP para retransmitir mensajes de los espíritus. El chamán es susurrador profesional con un nivel mucho más alto de contacto con espíritus." - Hecho_

--

"Es tiempo de continuar con nuestra investigación." Dijo Seiya que ya no quería perder mas tiempo en explicaciones o hablando. "Ya que el censor predijo algo inusual en un laboratorio de ciencia, deberíamos investigar todos los que hay en esta escuela."

"Hay un viejo laboratorio que no esta marcado en el mapa de la escuela." Dijo Haruka mientras trataba de recordar la localización exacta. "Después de una seria fuga de gas hace varios años que produjo una explosión masiva en el laboratorio, la escuela lo cerro y prohibido a todos usarlo. Si no estoy equivocado, esta localizado en el ultimo piso del Edificio A. pero estoy seguro que el laboratorio abandonado esta cerrado con mucha seguridad…"

"Vamos a investigarlo." Seiya condujo al equipo hacia el techo.

Los cinco adolescentes no tuvieron ninguna perturbación innecesaria ya que las clases todavía no acababan. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron el último nivel donde estaba el viejo laboratorio, la puerta estaba con seguro como se había predicho.

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar?" Pregunto Haruka frunciendo el seño.

"Déjaselo a Seiya." Le dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Entonces Seiya puso su mano derecha en la perilla de metal. "¡PK activado!"

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" Pregunto Haruka con una confundida expresión.

"Esta tratando de derretir el metal en la perilla." Le explicó Serena todavía con la sonrisa en le rostro. "Seiya es un 'usuario de PK' que tiene habilidad de psicokinesia. Pero, a diferencia de otros usuarios de PK el tiene una energía excepcionalmente fuerte, lo que causa que pierda el control de su poder."

"Listo." Anuncio Seiya con una sonrisita mientras la perilla se soltó un segundo mas tarde.

--

_"La psicokinesia, PK abreviado, denota la capacidad paranormal de la mente para influir en la materia, el tiempo, el espacio, o la energía sin el empleo de ningún tipo de medio físico. Los ejemplos de psicokinesia podrían incluir la deformación o el movimiento un objeto sin tocarlo físicamente, y el famoso doblamiento de cuchara." - Hecho_

--

A pesar de que no se usaba el laboratorio, había tubos de ensayo llenos con químicos y en las mesas del laboratorio había mecheros encendidos. Parecía como si alguien acababa de salir del laboratorio y deliberadamente dejo todo como estaba.

"_Este lugar se ve exactamente como en mi sueño…"_ Haruka se dio cuenta.

Yaten inmediatamente sintió un espíritu de lucha sumamente fuerte en la esquina misma del laboratorio. A toda prisa corrió hacia el armario sólido de tamaño natural y colocó su palma contra la superficie de madera.

"Hay dos espíritus que gritan que están siendo atrapados dentro." Entonces quitó su mando alarmantemente por que sintió que una intensa energía repentina lo rechazó.

"¡Yaten! ¿Estas bien?" Serena preguntó con preocupación mientras miraron con desagrado la palma chamuscada de Yaten.

"No me asombra que no pudiera sentir ninguna presencia de espíritus desde afuera, este armario de madera esta cubierto con una fuerza anti-espiritual." Concluyó Yaten con un gruñido.

"Parece que tenemos que castigar a mas estudiantes traviesos…" una voz desconocida se oyó desde la entrada del laboratorio. Los ojos de Haruka se agrandaron por la impresión mientras miraba las caras familiares.

"Entonces mis análisis estaban en lo correcto." Dijo Taiki con un claro tono. "Ustedes los maestros están detrás de todo esto…"


	4. Un Cambio De Vida

El disclaimer se ira haciendo acorde a la aparición de los personajes, Sailor moon y todos en SMstars son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es creación de **Ash-X7**, esto es solo una traducción pueden encontrar el link en el primer capítulo. Este FF es principalmente Seiya & Serena.

Gracias a mi amiga _Elizabeth-01_ ya que me corrigió algunas faltas de ortografía que se me habían ido =). Y gracias a todas ustedes que han dado un review.

Si no han visto las imágenes de Ash y su equipo creativo, vayan a su página les aseguro que les van a encantar, por favor respeten los derechos de autor ya que esta prohibido tomar o reclamar las imágenes de la página.¡¡¡

w w w (punto) geocities (punto) com / thelovelegend1

--

**Un Cambio De Vida**

--

"No se supone que los chicos bueno paseen en un momento como este". Un hombre británico viejo que Haruka reconoció como el director de disciplina dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Ustedes tienen que estar en clase ahora... ¡Tsk! ¡Tsk! Ya veo... Todos ustedes se andan saltando las clases sin ninguna justificación. Por eso, todos deberán ser castigados... ¡MURIENDO! "

Se oyó a los otros cuatro maestros riendo y pronto todo el laboratorio se lleno con su extraña y sádica risa.

"¡Sr. Maxwell! Usted…" Gritó sin pensar Haruka a su director de disciplina. _"¿Muriendo? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"_

"¡Si… Si… esta escuela esta llena con niños malos y mimados! Estudiantes que no escuchan y se rebelan ante nosotros los maestros… ¡Todos ellos deben morir!" El Sr. Maxwell dio una pausa para respirar antes de continuar. "Pero no esperábamos que tu, Haruka Tenoh fueras uno de ellos. Aun que tuvieras una marca negra en tu reporte escolar por violencia física, eras un buen estudiante. Asistías a clase regularmente y eras respetuoso con los maestros… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? ¿Fueron ellos?" El se estaba refiriendo a los cuatro nuevos estudiantes de intercambio.

"Tenoh-san sigue siendo el mismo, nadie lo ha cambiado." Taiki hablo e un tono claro. "Los únicos que han cambiado son ustedes"

"¡¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?!" uno de los maestros grito a Taiki.

"¿Tonterías?" Habló Taiki viéndolos directamente. "He investigado acerca de cada uno de ustedes, Sr. Maxell, Kushita-sensei, Matakito-sensei, Señorita Mandy y Shubika-sensei. Ustedes cinco vienen de las mejores escuelas de todo el mundo, y eran muy respetados por sus estudiantes hasta que los transfirieron a la prestigiosa escuela, Megeru High. Donde el 90 por ciento de los estudiantes son suciamente ricos o vienen de una familia con un gran antepasado y el 76 por ciento usa el poder y dinero de su familia para cubrir lo que hagan mal. Por ejemplo, ellos sobornan o amenazan a los maestros. Lamentablemente, todos ustedes fueron una vez amenazados por esos estudiantes, sin nadie que los respaldara ya que muchos de los otros maestros estaban muy asustados para defenderlos. Eventualmente, sus almas puras fueron llenándose con odio. La mala disciplina de los estudiantes y varios educadores los cambiaron. Aún así, lo que ustedes los maestros están haciendo ahora esta mal."

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué sabes tanto acerca de nosotros?!" El Sr. Maxwell y el resto de los maestros tenían una obvia expresión de confusión.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Haruka dando un paso atrás preguntó con un tono atontado. Del comportamiento insólito y la expresión anormal que ellos retrataban, había definitivamente algo a mal.

"Ellos sufren de un desorden de personalidad." Taiki explicó sin mirar Haruka. "Brevemente, esto es una enfermedad mental que hará que uno tenga el humor extremo o cambio de personalidad. Esto no es una vista buena…"

"Esto se está poniendo problemático…" Seiya soltó un suspiro. "Durante un segundo, pensé que nuestro trabajo aquí había terminado…"

"¡Ustedes son malos estudiantes! ¡Realmente malos! ¡Los tenemos que castigar!" Los maestros estaban gritando salvajemente mientras rodeaban el cuarto por las esquinas con el Sr. Maxwell en el medio y empezaron a cantar unas palabras bajo su aliento.

"¡No! ¡No hagan el ritual! ¡No pueden manejar el Karma!" Grito Yaten desesperadamente. "¡Seiya! ¡Detenlos!"

"¡PK Activado!" Con ello, una fuerza invisible tenía a los cinco educadores levantados de la tierra. Y violentamente los arrojó contra las esquinas de la pared, dejando algunos de ellos conscientes.

"¡Seiya! ¡Eso fue demasiado fuerte!" Gritó Serena. Pero, ella no lo culpó por entregar tan fuerte golpe ya que sabía muy bien que Seiya quiso hacerles daño. Él tenía la energía psíquica tan fuerte que el controlarla es difícil. Tiempo atrás en la academia donde a otros Usuarios PK les enseñaban los modos de reforzar su energía psíquica, Seiya aprendió lo contrario. A diferencia de ellos, le dieron clases especiales en las cuales tenía que practicar el reducir su fuerza de PK.

"Lo siento…" Se disculpo Seiya mirándose un poco angustiado.

"¡No te sientas mal por eso Seiya!" Serena trató de animarlo y añadido. "¡Mira! ¡Al menos uno de ellos está consciente!" Señalando al Sr. Maxwell que gimió. "¡Has mejorado! ¡En el caso anterior, los noqueaste a todos! ¡Estoy segura que la próxima vez… habrá al menos DOS víctimas conscientes!"

"_¿Víctimas? Ese no es el modo de consolar a alguien,… Serena-San"_ Haruka, Taiki y Yaten estaban mudos ante su inconsciente consuelo.

"Gracias." Sonrió Seiya y le acaricio la cabeza.

"_¡¿Él esta bien con eso?!"_ Los tres hombres gritaron internamente por la incredulidad. Para ellos, las palabras de consuelo de Serena parecían más bien un insulto y no entendieron por qué Seiya se sentía mejor por ello. Tal vez eso es el poder de amor.

Yaten soltó un suspiro de derrota mientras que se acercó despacio al único que estaba consciente al Sr. Maxwell. "¿Alguien de Satán les enseñó el método de realizar el ritual de convocación del Gaki, tengo razón? No sólo eso, inclusive vinieron personalmente para poner una fuerza antiespiritual, para que inclusive un alto chamán como yo no pudiera sentir mucha presencia de espiritual. ¡¿Dónde están ellos ahora?!"

"¿Por qué les debo decir a estudiantes malos como ustedes?" El Sr. Maxwell respondió con una leve sonrisa.

"¡Esto es importante!" Yaten de pronto levantó su voz. Su tono alto y severo había llamado la atención de todo el mundo. "¿Conoce las consecuencias detrás de la convocación Gakis para matar a alguien por usted? ¡Ellos no son fantasmas normales! ¡Ellos consumen la vida de los convocadores a cambio de una matanza! ¡Ustedes ya convocaron el Gakis tres veces! Apuesto que Satán no les dijo… Que ustedes definitivamente morirán después de todo esto… "

--

_"En la creencia japonesa tradicional, Gaki (significa fantasma hambriento en español) son los espíritus de las personas celosas o codiciosas que, como castigo para sus vicios mortales, han sido malditos con un hambre insaciable por una sustancia particular o un objeto. Una vez convocado, volverá al mundo de los vivos para alimentarse de los vivos. A cambio de su vuelta al ultra mundo, tiene que alimentarse de la energía (refiriéndose a la fuente de vida) del que lo convocó." - Hecho_

--

"¡No! ¡Estas mintiendo!" Se veía al Sr. Maxwell sacudiendo su cabeza salvajemente. "¡No!, ¡No es verdad! ¡El dijo que los Gakis me ayudarían a castigar a todos esos niños malos! ¡El no dijo nada acerca de que yo tenía que morir! ¡¿Por qué tengo que morir?! ¡Todos ustedes tienen que morir! ¡Todos los malos estudiantes!"

Haruka estaba traumatizado por todo. El hecho de que realmente hubiera tal ritual como el convocamiento de Gakis, y que sus maestros tendrían que pagar con su vida por usar a los Gakis como herramientas de matanza era increíble y cruel. ¿Es así como es la vida paranormal?

"He informado al NPIF, estarán aquí pronto." Informó Taiki viendo al trastornado mental del Sr. Maxwell quien seguía sacudiendo su cabeza vigorosamente y murmurando palabras bajo su aliento. "Nuestro trabajo aquí esta hecho. Vamos a dejarlo para la policía."

"¡No! ¡No se vallan! ¡Sálvenme! ¡No quiero morir!" Desesperadamente el Sr. Maxwell agarro a Haruka por su pierna. "¡No es justo! No puedo morir… No… No puedo morir…"

A pesar de saber las actividades pecaminosas del Sr. Maxwell, Haruka no podía dejar de sentir compasión. "¡Esperen!" Llamó a los cuatro adolescentes que se marchaban. "¡¿Cómo peden abandonarlo así?! ¡Es cierto que él es un asesino, pero ustedes no pueden dejarlo morir! ¿No pueden hacer algo al respecto? ¡¿No son psíquicos?! ¡Yaten-San, tu eres un susurrador de alto nivel ¿Verdad?! ¡¿No puedes salvarlo?! "

"Es por eso que odio a los principiantes." Yaten afirmó con una cara poco inclinada." Somos psíquicos no dios. No hay nada podamos hacer para salvarlo. ¿Haz oído del Karma? Siempre hay un precio que pagar por la realización de tales rituales. En el mundo de los vivos, tenemos reglas y leyes, y esto se aplica también al ultra mundo. Tienes que seguir 'la ley de los muertos' si convocas a los espíritus malos como este. Puede parecer horrible, pero nadie puede salvarlo de ser consumido por los Gakis. Esa es la regla… Ese es su karma."

--

_"En el espiritismo, Karma se conoce como "la ley de causa y efecto", desempeña un papel central en la determinación de cómo la vida tiene que ser por las consecuencias de los crímenes cometidos por un pasado más allá de la vida psíquica y le causa dolor en el más allá." -Hechos_

--

"¡No! ¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta manera? "Haruka gritó de nuevo en la incredulidad. "Simplemente suena tan mal..."

"Haru-chan..." Serena habló de repente. "Puedo entender tu angustia. Las consecuencias que los maestros tiene que hacer frente pueden parecer injustificadas, pero es la forma en que funciona. Cuando uno se involucra con las leyes del ultra mundo, tiene que asumir retribución por sus pecados. No tenemos ningún derecho a juzgar o detenerlo. Hay un limite de lo que podemos hacer en nuestro mundo sobrenatural." Dio una pausa por un segundo y miró hacia el loco Sr. Maxwell. "Así que para evitar que incidentes como este sucedan de nuevo, estamos tratando lo mejor que podemos para capturar los cerebros detrás de todo esto, Satán".

Haruka cerró el puño disgustado. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto a los inocentes? ¡Enseñándoles la manera de matar y jugando con la vida como si fueran juguetes! ¡Eso es imperdonable!"

"El fundador y el líder de Satán, el 'Dios de la muerte', se cree que es un psíquico extraordinariamente poderoso." Seiya explicó con sus brazos cruzados. "Pero a diferencia de nosotros, él no esta de acuerdo al con La ley mundial de no revelar que los psíquicos son verdaderos. En su opinión, es injusto que el mundo no esté hecho para saber de nuestra existencia o que nos tome como falsos. Así, él juntó a los criminales psíquicos o psíquicos que tienen la misma creencia… y así es como Satán, la organización de crimen fue creada. El objetivo del Satán es que el mundo entero se convierta en un lugar donde los psíquicos y lo paranormal gobierne. Planeando y haciendo crímenes es solamente uno de sus pasos para alcanzar este objetivo."

"¡Esto es basura! ¡¿Solamente por alguna razón infantil como esa, ellos toman la vida de inocentes como si ellos fueran algún tipo de primer paso en un plan?!" Haruka gritó con incredibilidad.

"Ese es el mundo paranormal…" Afirmó Seiya mientras salía del cuarto con sus otros compañeros. "Ahora sabes que no hay nada divertido sobre eso… "

--

--

"Una vez mas, los Cuatro Grandes Ases arruinaron su plan maestro, Dr. Tomoe." Exclamó una dama vestida en un diminuto vestido negro"

"No realmente…" el hombre de lentes respondió con una risa. "Al menos conseguí atestiguar una vez más a el Némesis, la asombrosa energía PK de Seiya Kou. Además, yo había predicho que terminara de esta manera, con la muerte de los cinco profesores y los estudiantes muertos. Pero no esperé que un censor apareciera a mitad de camino y arruinara mi objetivo principal… que es descubrir la habilidad psíquica de Serena Tsukino. Si este crimen hubiera durado más tiempo, estoy convencido que hubiera sido capaz de atestiguar su poder sobrenatural sin igual."

"¿Serena Tsukino, ella es la que nuestro líder tiene interés?" La dama pregunto con el seño fruncido mientras miraba la foto de Serena. "¿Es linda pero nuestro jefe no es un poco viejo para ella?"

"Estas equivocada, Dama Negra..." Tomoe respondió con una sonrisita. "Tú eres nueva aquí, así que no la culpo por no saber sobre esto. El Dios de la muerte está interesado en su poder. Entre los Cuatro Ases, ella es la única que no hemos visto utilizar ninguna capacidad psíquica en las investigaciones de delitos. Aunque sabemos muy poco acerca de su poder, se cree que su capacidad única podría dominar el mundo. Hace cinco años, su rebelión contra la infame familia Kou tenía todo el mundo psíquico estupefacto. La línea de sangre de la familia Kou es bien conocida en el mundo psíquico por generaciones. Los que han nacido bajo este linaje han tenido grandes y fuertes habilidades psíquicas. Y el más poderoso y temido niño en la familia Kou es el Némesis, Seiya Kou. Así, sus poderes son incontrolables y dominantes, son lo que hizo de él un asesino a la edad de seis años, matando a todos los que se acercaban a él. Fue sometido a aislamiento durante tres años... ¿Cómo llegó a conocer a Serena Tsukino? no se sabe. Temiendo su extraordinario poder, fue hace cinco años cuando el gobierno y la familia Kou decidieron que Seiya Kou fuera ejecutado. Nadie alzo para detenerlo, ya sea que no se atrevieron o no quisieron... A excepción de un una niña de trece años de edad, Serena Tsukino".

"¡No puede ser! Ella fue sola en contra de todos estos psíquicos de nivel alto… no me digas…" La dama negra estaba muy sorprendida para continuar.

"¡Si! Con su poder desconocido, ella sin ayuda de nadie impidió que ejecutaran a Seiya Kou." Explico Tomoe asintiendo con su cabeza. "¡Esto puso al entero mundo psíquico impresionado! ¿Cómo lo hizo? No fue revelado. Pero una cosa es segura, si Seiya Kou es el Némesis, entonces Serena Tsukino es el Caos." Recogiendo la foto de Serena de su escritorio, Tomoe siguió. "¿No tan inocente como se ve huh? Es por eso que el Dios de la muerte que ella sea la parte de nosotros… con ella, conquistar al mundo no sería un sueño más. "

"Pero con su poder misterioso y con los otros tres Ases a su lado, realmente parece imposible para nosotros acercarse a ella." La dama negra declaró sonando un poco perturbada. "¡Sin olvidarse de su archirival Taiki Kou, me enteré sobre su relación de lucha con este asombroso genio… y no puedo creer que perdido contra él! Pensé que su fenomenal inteligencia era uno de las más altas en toda la organización de Satán, pero él ¿Le ganó? No me asombra que le llamen el genio entre los genios."

Tomoe irritado miró fijamente a la Dama Negra, "¡Solo espera y veras! ¡Le quitaré el título tarde o temprano!"

"No… No… yo seré el que reclamará el título Taiki-san." Un viejo caballero entró al cuarto mientras habló. "Oí que falló su misión otra vez, Doctor Tomoe."

"¿Que quiere, Dr. Kuro?" Pregunto Tomoe con un tono irritado.

"¡Buenas tardes, Dr. Kuro!" La dama negra se levantó rígidamente y se saludó formalmente."Buenas tardes a ti, joven." Kuro entonces volvió su atención de nuevo a Tomoe. "Nakago-san supo acerca de su fracaso en los intentos de descubrir el poder de Serena Tsukino así que lo ha reemplazado y me ha puesto para que haga el trabajo por usted."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Reemplazado?!" Exclamo Tomoe en estado de shock. "¿Qué te hace pensar que tu puedes hacer un mejor trabajo?"

"Es obvio porque, comparado contigo, yo tengo un 'poder de inteligencia' mas alto." Kuro explico orgulloso. "No te enojes, Dr. Tomoe. Por tu beneficio, trabajaré mas duro. Y con mi plan perfecto, muy pronto… el poder de Tsukino-san será revelado."

--

--

"¡Si! ¡Finalmente estamos libres de la investigación!" Serena celebró felizmente. "Odio resolver crímenes… Me duele mi cerebro…"

"Eso es por que tienes un poder de inteligencia extremadamente bajo…" Bromeó Seiya. "A través de nuestros casos, Taiki es el intelecto. Tu difícilmente resuelves algo, Bombón."

"¡Eso es hiriente!" Serena con cuidado golpeo su pecho. "Yo se que no tengo una alta inteligencia, y no soy un susurrador especializado como Yaten, y no puedo usar energía PK… ¡pero trato de dar lo mejor para ayudar a todos!"

Seiya rió felizmente mientras tomo las manos de Serena y amorosamente la tomo entre sus brazos. "Solo estaba bromeando. Tu juegas un papel muy importante en nuestra investigación, ya que seria muy aburrido y silencioso sin ti."

"¡¿Ehhhhh?!" Serena se retiró un poco y exclamó. "¡¿Tratas de decirme que soy ruidosa?! ¡Seiya Malo! ¡Seiya Malo!"

"No… No… No quise decir eso." Seiya estaba riendo ligeramente por su reacción tan adorable. "Tu siempre has sido la vida de nuestro equipo. Los Cuatro Ases no están completos sin ti, el As de Corazones."

"¡¿De verdad?!" Pregunto Serena con desconfianza. "Pero-pero, Taiki siempre es el que resuelve todo, Yaten es de gran ayuda cuando hay que comunicarse con las victimas muertas y tu ayudas a incapacitar a los criminales… ¡Oh no! yo soy INÚTIL…"

Serena fue vista dibujando círculos con su dedo índice en la esquina mientras murmuraba emocionalmente. "Soy un As inútil…"

Seiya le acarició con cuidado la cabeza y rió, "Si tú fueras inútil… Yo habría muerto hace cinco años."

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestras asignaciones!" Serena grito fuerte. "¡¿Y no te dije que NUNCA mencionaras ese incidente o pensaras en eso otra vez?!"

"Lo siento…" Seiya sonrió ligeramente y miró hacia abajo mientras reflexionó sobre su pasado.

Entonces, un segundo más tarde, él sintió que lo abrazan con gracia dos manos delicadas y un labio suave que tocaba ligeramente su frente. "Neh… Me hace daño verte recordar todas estas memorias malas. Eso es el pasado… y el futuro, definitivamente será brillante y hermoso… puedo garantizarlo…"

Seiya rió calurosamente por las palabras de Serena. Su primer encuentro años atrás era la mejor cosa que le había pasado. Ella era la única entonces, que no le temía a pesar de saber de su peligroso poder, pero no solo eso, ella era sorprendentemente insistente en tener una amistad con él. Tanto en tiempos buenos como en malos, ella estaba allí a su lado, siempre riendo y alentándolo. Y eventualmente, él realizó que no podía vivir sin ella. Con adoración puso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella mientras se miraban a los ojos cariñosamente.

Entonces el celular de Seiya sonó interrumpiendo a la pareja. Serena se rió suavemente mientras el disgustado Seiya contestó irritado su teléfono, "¡¿Qué quieres Taiki?!"

"¡Oh! ¿Logré interrumpir tu momento dulce con Serena?" Taiki preguntó con un tono seguro.

"¡¿Llamaste solo para eso?!" Gritó Seiya de nuevo.

"En parte. Y para informarte que tanto Yaten como yo habíamos terminado todos los procedimientos documentales para este caso. Estamos en camino de regreso… Así que ustedes dos deberían comenzar a empacar... tomaremos el vuelo de la noche para volver a la academia." Serena podía oír la clara voz de Taiki que se escapa por el celular.

"Si… Una cosa mas…" añadió Taiki.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Seiya sonando bastante enfadado.

"¿Puedo hablar con Serena?"

Instantáneamente Seiya colgó sin responderle. "¡Maldito Taiki por ser un genio, siempre encontrando el momento correcto para meterse en mi camino!"

Serena se rió alegremente, "Aunque no entienda la situación… Esto es bastante gracioso…" "No es gracioso… Baka… Es porque le gustas…" Seiya murmuró suavemente.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?" Serena quien no pudo entender sus palabras preguntó con inocencia.

Seiya soltó un suspiro, "Dije, que deberíamos empezar a empacar antes de que ellos regresen."

--

--

Haruka salió de su cuarto a toda prisa cuando oyó que el timbre sonó.

"¿Quién podría ser?"

No pueden ser sus padrastros, ellos nunca están en casa antes de las diez y él no tenía ningún amigo íntimo que lo visitara sin previo aviso.

Abriendo la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrar a tres caballeros formalmente vestidos en la entrada.

"Buenas noches. Usted debe ser Haruka Tenoh. Soy Hatori Sohma y somos de la National Psychical Academy (Academia Nacional Psíquica)." El hombre en el medio con su largo pelo delantero que cubría su ojo izquierdo se introdujo.

"¿La NPA?" Haruka estaba en choque por lo que acababa de escuchar. "Lamento hacerlos esperar, por favor pasen."

Inmediatamente después, los tres caballeros entraron a la pequeña sala de estar, Haruka apresuradamente preparó té japonés para sus invitados. Colocando las tazas en la mesa comentó educadamente, "Lo siento, pero te verde es todo lo que tenemos. Espero que satisfaga su gusto."

"No hay ningún problema. Estamos bien con cualquier té." Hatori contesto con una sonrisa de gratitud. "Oí que fue de bastante ayuda a los Ases en su caso reciente."

"¿Los Ases? ¿Se refiere usted a Serena-san y los demás?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Sí. Ellos son conocidos como los Cuatro Ases en nuestro mundo psíquico principalmente por sus niveles avanzados de poder y estando involucrados con nosotros, la National Psychical Investigation Force (_Fuerza de Investigación Nacional Psíquica_). Es conveniente para nosotros solo llamarlos Ases." El hombre con el largo cabello plateado habló. "¡Ah! Que grosero de mí, olvidé de introducirme. Soy el jefe investigador del NPIF, mi nombre es Ayame Sohma."

_"Su cabello plateado y sus ojos de color esmeralda ligera… Se parece a Yaten-San " _Pensó profundamente Haruka.

"¡Es por que soy el hermano mayor de Yaten-chan!" Respondió Ayame sin dudar.

"¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Como supo lo que estaba pensando?!" Haruka se levantó sorprendido.

"¡Soy un telépata! Puedo leer tu mente." Ayame respondió con excitado. "Nuestro árbol genealógico es bastante complejo… esa es la razón de que Yaten-chan y yo tengamos apellido diferente. ¡Ah! ¿Mencioné que tengo otro hermano adorable? Su nombre es Yuki…"

--

_"Telépata es una persona que es capaz de usar la Telepatía, una capacidad psíquica de leer las mentes de otros." - Hecho_

--

"Nadie está interesado en su tus problemas de familia, Ayame." Dijo Hatori sonando un poco irritado. "Y ni siquiera se supone que estés aquí."

"¡Nooooo! ¡¿Cómo puede usted decir esas cosas, Hatori?! Hemos sido los mejores amigos desde bebés… Esto es tan hiriente. ¡Shigeru por favor préstame tu hombro para llorar!" Ayame dramáticamente abrazó al caballero a su derecha.

"¡No te preocupes Ayame! ¡Incluso si el mundo entero te odia! Yo, Shigeru Sohma, te apoyaré todo el caminooooooooo…" su compañero de abrazo sonó tan dramático como cuando Ayame gritó.

"Ustedes dos deberían morir…" Hatori murmuro en voz baja.

"Dis… ¿Disculpen? " Haruka interrumpió_. "¿Qué pasa con esta gente?"_

"Me disculpo por su comportamiento tan infantil." Dijo Hatori concentrando su atención de nuevo en Haruka. "Las razones por las cuales estamos aquí hoy son para confirmar tu identidad y aclarar dudas acerca de su habilidad psíquica."

"Discúlpame." Shigeru se aproximó a Haruka que estaba sentado y colocó su mano izquierda sobre la frente de Haruka. En el momento en que su mano tocó su frente, la mente de Haruka se puso en blanco durante un corto segundo.

"Está confirmado. Él es un Censor de precognición…" Respondió Shigeru liberando su mano.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto alarmado Haruka retirándose hacia atrás

"Siento haberte asustado." Shigeru pidió perdón mientras sostenía una sonrisa. "Soy uno de los maestros en NPA y soy también un Vidente especializado. En otras palabras, un Censor de nivel especializado con la capacidad de Sentir Poder."

--

_"Un Vidente o Profeta es un censor profesionalmente entrenado con la capacidad de sentir una imagen más clara o exacta del futuro o especializarse en otra capacidad sensorial como el Sentir Poder; la capacidad de reconocer__ o detectar poder paranormal. Hay una amplia gama de atributos de para diferentes Videntes especializados o Profetas." - Hechos de Historia_

--

"Tienes una enorme cantidad oculta de ESP…" Continúo Shigeru. "Es un signo raro… con el regular entrenamiento de parapsicología y estudiando, podrías ser capaz de avanzar a Profeta en los próximos dos o tres años."

"No entiendo la situación del todo…" Haruka exclamó sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente.

"Tenoh-San…" La llamada en tono bajo de Hatori llamó la atención de Haruka. "Permíteme clarificar la situación aquí. Nuestra academia tiene agencias por todo el mundo que nos ayuda a buscar a cualquier psíquico sin verificación, usted es uno de ellos. Cuando se encuentra uno, damos testimonio de su capacidad psíquica antes de llevarlo a la academia. La NPA esta localizada en el País de Psíquicos, también conocido como el Triángulo de las Bermudas. Sólo sirve como entrada para aquellos con capacidades paranormales. Una vez que es aceptado en nuestra academia, sólo puede marcharse de nuestro país con un permiso verificado o si le dieran una asignación extraescolar."

--

_"El triángulo de las Bermudas, también conocido como el Triángulo del Diablo, es una región del noroeste del__ Océano Atlántico en el cual varios aviones y navíos han desaparecido en lo que, como se dice, son circunstancias que están más allá de las fronteras del error humano o actos de la naturaleza. Algunas de estas desapariciones han sido atribuidas a lo paranormal, una suspensión de las leyes de psíquicos, o por la cultura popular la actividad de seres extraterrestres." - Hechos_

--

"Espera… Espera…" Haruka intentaba lo mejor que podía en aceptar lo que él acababa de oír. "¡¿Usted dice que el Triángulo de las Bermudas es un país para los psíquicos?! ¡¡Esta es la cosa más increíble que he oído!! ¿Cómo se supone que les diga a mis padres? ¡Ellos nunca lo creerán!"

"No tienes que hacerlo…" Hatori respondió con calma. "Después de que decidas ser parte de nuestra academia, perderás tu identidad en este mundo normal. En otras palabras, cada uno que le conoce incluyendo a sus padres, parientes o amigos no tendrán ninguna memoria de usted. Una tropa de manipuladores de memoria será llamada para cancelar los recuerdos pasados o presentes de todo el mundo que impliquen su existencia. Es necesario, porque esto es el la Ley Mundial. Todos los psíquicos deben permanecer en secreto para prevenir el desorden en el mundo de ciencia."

--

_"El manipulador de memoria__ es el que tiene la capacidad de cancelar las memorias de otro. "_

--

"¿Usted me dice que todos los que conozco me olvidarán?" Haruka preguntó con incredulidad. "¡¿Cómo puede esperar que yo acepte esto?!"

"Tenoh-san, tu no es el único. Algunos estudiantes en la academia han experimentado lo que estas pasando ahora mismo. ¿Has conocido a Serena-san? Como tu, ella al principio fue descubierta por nosotros en este mundo normal… y si piensas que tu actual situación es inaceptable, la de ella será el infierno para ti." Hatori dijo en un tono serio.

"¿Serena-san? ¿Ella era de aquí?" Haruka preguntó sonando un poco sorprendido.

"Sí… Solo que ella no tuvo suerte como usted." Hatori explicó con una pausa. "Aquella noche terrible, un grupo de criminales psíquicos mantuvieron a sus padres junto con ella como rehenes y se escapó. Cuando finalmente descubrimos su guarida, los criminales estaban muertos, incluyendo a sus padres. La causa de muerte fue suicidio. Sí, extraño ¿verdad? Ellos, por algún motivo, tomaron su propia vida… y el único sobreviviente fue Serena Tsukino de nueve años. El antiguo NPIF sospecho que ella era la causa de su muerte insólita. Entonces, muchas cosas pasaron después de que la aceptamos…, pero a pesar de todo, ella lo aceptó y continuó con alegría… Que muchacha increíble... Comparado con ella, ¿no cree que lo suyo es bastante tolerable?"

"Eso es… Eso es…" Haruka era incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Quién podría haber creído que una muchacha que siempre sostiene en una sonrisa brillante tendría tal pasado trágico?

"Bien, puedes decidir no ser la parte de la academia." Hatori continuó en su tono habitual. "Pero para eso, tendré que borrar tus memorias junto con tus frescos poderes psíquicos… Lo siento, pero es la ley. Tu futuro es tuyo para escoger. Déjame darte un consejo, el mundo de lo paranormal nunca es simple, y si tú deseas una vida estable, te sugiero que te quedes como estas en este momento. "

Pasaron unos minutos de seco silencio mientras que Haruka tenía su cara agachada sumergido en pensamientos profundos. ¿Debería unírseles y todos los que el conocía se olvidarían de él? ¿O debería quedarse como estaba ahora sin recordar nada sobre el medio psíquico? Pero, si él conservaba su vida normal ¿estaría contento? ¿Y que pasaba con la organización de crimen, Satán? Él todavía estaba enfurecido por lo que había pasado esa mañana, sobre el hecho de que Satán juega con las vidas de inocentes.

"Yo…" Haruka finalmente alzó la vista. "Me uniré... Al mundo de lo paranormal."

Los tres caballeros rieron ligeramente por su frase de aceptación. "Entonces, debemos decir…"

"Bienvenido a la National Psychical Academy. "

--


	5. El Pasado del Genio y el Nuevo Semestre

El disclaimer se ira haciendo acorde a la aparición de los personajes, Sailor moon y todos en SMstars son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es creación de **Ash-X7**, esto es solo una traducción pueden encontrar el link en el primer capítulo. Este FF es principalmente Seiya & Serena.

Gracias a mi amiga _Elizabeth-01_ ya que me corrigió algunas faltas de ortografía que se me habían ido =). Y Gracias a todas ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review.

Si no han visto las imágenes de Ash y su equipo creativo, vayan a su página les aseguro que les van a encantar, por favor respeten los derechos de autor ya que esta prohibido tomar o reclamar las imágenes de la página.¡¡¡

w w w (punto) geocities (punto) com / thelovelegend1

--

**El Pasado Del Genio Y El Nuevo Semestre**

--

"Hey… Hey... Ese niño... ¿No es que el primo del Némesis?" El camino se llenó de murmullos mientras los transeúntes en secreto daban una mirada a un niño de nueve años de edad. "Su nombre es Taiki Kou... Sí... Sí... de la línea de descendencia Kou".

El niño con el pelo castaño rojizo escuchó algunos de los susurros y estaba tratando de ignorar lo mejor que podía la palabras los adultos. Estaba acompañado por sus padres mientras salían de la Universidad de Oxford.

Los murmuros fueron creciendo fuertemente, convirtiéndolo en el centro de atención.

"Es un genio de nacimiento... A la edad de nueve años, obtuvo un Doctorado en Ciencias de la Ley... Increíble ¿no?"

"No sólo eso, he oído que también es un prodigio de Matemáticas... logró resolver una ecuación imposible en menos de diez minutos... Eso hizo asombró a los mejores Matemáticos y científicos del mundo..."

--

_"Un Niño prodigio es un individuo que domina una o varias habilidades o artes en una edad temprana. Uno que generalmente es aceptado con la identidad de prodigio heurístico es: un prodigio es un niño, típicamente más joven que diez años, quienes se desenvuelven con el nivel de un adulto sumamente entrenado en un campo de mucha exigencia o esfuerzo." - Hechos_

--

"Sí... Es Taiki Kou... el Niño Maravilla..."

"¿Dirás un fenómeno? Con un coeficiente intelectual de 226... Es más como un alien para mí... "

"¿No es eso mucho más que un simple genio? Él es muy raro... es aterrador... "

"He oído que su primo es peor..."

Taiki controlaba su emoción de disgusto mientras miraba fijamente a su inexpresiva madre que hablaba por celular. Ella estaba reservando un vuelo de vuelta a Estado Psíquico, su país de origen. Él había obtenido su Grado doctoral con facilidad y dejaba esta prestigiada Universidad. Sus padres nunca lo felicitaron y las únicas palabras que vinieron de ellos eran: "Tu no eres un niño normal, esperamos más de ti."

Él odiaba la universidad, él odiaba a los adultos que sabían de él, él odiaba sus logros que eran ganados muy fácilmente, él odiaba a sus padres porque nunca lo han amado, él odiaba su vida, pero sobre todo, él se odiaba por haber nacido excepcional en todo.

"_¿Hay algo en este mundo que no puedo alcanzar?" _Aquellos eran los pensamientos tristes que él una vez tenía. _"Este mundo es tan poco interesante… no hay nada desafiante… Todos piensan lo mismo de mí…"_ El pequeño Taiki estaba en el borde de la azotea. Su escuela es de trece pisos de alto pero la vista era insípida y aburrida.

"Debería terminar esta vida sin sentido…"

Pero, antes de que diera un paso adelante, la puerta de la azotea gentilmente se abrió, interrumpiendo su intención.

"¿Eres estúpido?" la voz de una niña pequeña se oyó preguntar.

¿Le estaba hablando a el? ¿El? ¿Taiki Kou? ¡Un genio y niño prodigio ¿estúpido?!

Volteando, Taiki encontró a la pequeña rubia con ojos azul cielo viéndolo inocentemente.

"¿Eres estúpido?" Volvió a preguntar con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿A quién le estas llamando estúpido?" Taiki no lo podía creer, ya que era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a el con tal adjetivo. "Apuesto, que no entiendes para nada esa palabra, pequeña."

La joven sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, "Tal vez soy mala con el vocabulario pero entiendo el termino 'estúpido', significa falta de agudeza intelectual."

"Ya que conoces el significado de la palabra, ¿por qué la usas en mi?" Taiki mirando hacia abajo preguntó. "¿Sabes quien soy?"

La chica sacudió su cabeza una ves mas, "No se. Pero si se que no eres muy inteligente, por que solo un tonto se pararía en un lugar tan peligroso para ver el atardecer. ¿Sabes que podrías caer si te mueves un poco mas?"

Taiki se rió ligeramente por su respuesta, "Supongo que tu eres la estúpida aquí…"

La chica inesperadamente se rió por su respuesta y saco su lengua, "Heee… todo el mundo dice eso…"

"No puedo creer que tu realmente te sientas feliz porque te llaman estúpida." Taiki sacudió su cabeza por la incredulidad. "y por cierto, no estoy viendo el atardecer… estoy tratando de cometer suicidio."

"Hmmm…" La chica estaba sorpresivamente calmada al saber su intención. "¡¿Es divertido?!"

"¡¿Divertido?!" Taiki mirándola con incredulidad exclamo. "¿Eres realmente tonta o qué?" "¡¿Qué hay de divertido en el suicidio?!"

"¡¿Ehhh?!" Serena estaba sorprendida. "¡Si no es divertido, ¿Por qué lo haces?!" "¡Tu eres el tonto aquí!"

Taiki estaba sorprendido por su respuesta. "¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú no entiendes... Haber nacido genio, lograr y saberlo todo sin ningún esfuerzo... ¿No ves? ¡No hay nada que NO PUEDA lograr en este mundo! Sin desafíos… o alguien especial... ¡no tengo nada que esperar que en esta vida! ¡No hay ningún sentido en absoluto! "

"Si continuas viviendo, puedes ver el amanecer de mañana." La chica respondió con una sonrisa tranquila. "¡El amanecer es realmente hermoso! ¡Pero, el atardecer también es espectacular! ¡Mira!" Ella señaló al oeste lejano detrás de él. Taiki sin pensar siguió su indicador y vio el cielo de color brillante, con tonos rojos y naranjas. Las nubes estaban dispersadas con matices rojos y en medio de todo el vibrante anaranjado, estaba la media esfera del Sol de oro. Fue un milagro de belleza. El paisaje impresionante lo había llevado a olvidar su triste propósito para estar en la azotea.

"WAHHHHHHH!!"

Taiki giró hacia el grito de alegría y se asustó al encontrar a la muchacha rubia de pie peligrosamente enseguida de él mientras gritaba a través de la puesta de sol.

"¡Tonta!" Taiki la jalo duramente del borde de la azotea. "¡Es peligroso acá arriba! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"

La chica estaba riendo alegremente, "¡Eso es! ¡Eso fue tan divertido! El atardecer es tan maravilloso ¿no?"

Taiki no lo pudo evitar, y rió junto con ella. Esa fue la primera vez que reía y se sentía bien, le gustó y de alguna manera deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre. Cuando finalmente miró de nuevo a la pequeña rubia, notó que le estaba sonriendo dulcemente. "¡Neh! ¡Vamos a ver el atardecer de nuevo mañana!"

Taiki se sonrojo un poco y asintió gentilmente.

"Soy Taiki Kou, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó tímidamente.

La niña se puso de pie y con una brillante sonrisa respondió. "Es un placer conocerte Taiki-chan! Soy Serena Tsukino!"

Fue en ese hermoso atardecer, cuando Taiki encontró su primer sentido de la vida. Según lo prometido, la pequeña Serena aparecería en el techo todas las tardes y verían el atardecer juntos. Poco a poco, su alegría lo había influenciado, ya que fue visto riendo y sonriendo más.

"¡¡WAHHHHH!! ¡La vista hoy también es tan asombrosa!" Una vez más se reía felizmente. "¡La próxima vez, definitivamente traeré a Seiya!"

"¿Seiya?" Taiki preguntó curiosamente. _"¿Se esta refiriendo al Némesis, Seiya Kou? ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo posiblemente puede ella ser íntima con un niño tan peligroso? Debe ser alguien más…"_

La pequeña Serena asintió su cabeza con anticipación, "¡Él es mi amigo! ¡Aunque todavía no lo ha reconocido, estoy segura de que MUY pronto seremos grandes amigos! He tratado de entablar una amistad con él por varios meses…" Ella soltó un leve suspiro. "¡Pero… Pero… él me ha ignorado! ¡¿Él dijo que yo era rara… ¿Soy realmente TAN rara Taiki-chan?! "Serena preguntó con grandes ojos de cachorrito.

Taiki estaba anonadado por su ternura mientras se sentó allí sonrojándose, "No... La verdad es que no... Aunque tal vez un poco..."

Si, realmente ella era rara, o ¿debería llamarla diferente? Durante sus nueve años de edad, Taiki había conocido una amplia gama de personas por todo el mundo, desde hombres de negocios comunes hasta importantes profesores y gobernantes. Pero era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan fuera de lo ordinario como Serena.

"¡Hump!" Serena doblo sus brazos añadiendo un puchero feroz. "¡Esta bien!" ¡No me rendiré! ¡Voy a perseverar hasta que este dispuesto a ser mi amigo! ¡¡ WAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Esta persona de la que estas hablando Seiya…" Preguntó Taiki con un tirón en su voz.

"¿Hm?" Serena lo miró inocentemente. "¡El tiene el mismo apellido que tu! ¡Estoy segura que lo conoces! ¿Es tu pariente?"

"¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Estas hablando en serio?!" Taiki se levantó abruptamente preguntando. "¡No puede ser!"

Serena tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras asentía profundamente. "¡Si! ¡OH! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea!" Aplaudió con impaciencia. "¡¡Vamos a reunirnos con el mañana!! ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Tú y Yo!! ¡Y lo traemos a ver el atardecer! ¡SI! ¡Estoy tan segura que estará de acuerdo!"

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Dijo Taiki con incredulidad. "¿Realmente conoces a este tipo? ¡Es realmente un psíquico peligroso! ¡Puedes morir si te involucras demasiado con el! Todo el mundo le teme y lo evita… pero por qué tu…"

Serena sacudió su cabeza gentilmente y sonrió, "El no es peligroso… puedo decir…"

"Estoy seguro que has escuchado acerca de él." Taiki soltó un suspiro de derrota. "Nadie desconoce su nombre en el Estado Psíquico. Sinceramente, ¿Cómo puedes decir cómo es él cuando sólo lo has conocido durante un mes o dos?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras la brisa pasó soplando, mandando a la deriva sus cabellos. Sus ojos se suavizaron y con una risa leve, ella respondió.

"Porque… Seiya y Yo… somos iguales…"

--

--

El par de ojos violetas soñadores miraron fijamente con cansancio el techo curveado. Taiki instintivamente colocó su mano derecha sobre sus ojos como mientras él continuó acostado silenciosamente. Otra vez soñó con su primer encuentro con Serena. Era agradable, ya fuera en sueño o en la realidad. ¿No estaba ella siempre allí? Sonriendo e iluminando su día y su vida. ¡Sí! Ella era su primer propósito y si ella no hubiera aparecido sobre la azotea en ese entonces, él nunca hubiera sido quién es hoy, vivo y contentó. Los días eran siempre divertidos y significantes con ella, y a diferencia de otros, ella nunca lo juzgó y nunca puso una expresión falsa.

Si solo, la hubiera conocido antes. ¿Hubiera ella…?

"Serena…" Taiki murmuró suavemente.

"¡¿Si?!"

Taiki abrió sus ojos alarmado y volteó hacia la muy familiar voz.

"¿Serena?" Taiki se levantó alarmantemente.

"Finalmente despertaste." apoyándose contra la ventana del avión habló inquietamente. "Hemos estado esperándote durante casi una hora."

Taiki al instante realizó que había continuado durmiendo después haber arribado y que todavía estaba a bordo del avión privado.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

"Lo hubiera echo si no hubiera sido por Bombón…" Respondió Seiya mientras doblaba sus brazos. "No quería molestar tu sueño e insistió en que esperáramos a que despertaras antes de volver."

Taiki miró cariñosamente a Serena quien estaba sonriendo.

"¡Es por que Taiki ha estado trabajando realmente duro en nuestras asignaciones! ¡Y no has dormido mucho últimamente!" Respondió ligeramente. "¡No queríamos dejarte atrás. Siempre ha sido así ¿Verdad?! Los cuatro regresando juntos después de una asignación, aunque esta vez Yaten se escapara para encontrar a Minako-chan… ¡Pero, no lo culpes¡"

Taiki sonrió amorosamente a Serena. _"Esta chica, no ha cambiado nada…"_

"Bombón, creí que te estabas muriendo de hambre ¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó Seiya mientras caminaba hacia la salida del avión.

"¡Hai!" Serena corrió con excitación y agarró Seiya de su brazo. "¡Hey Taiki! ¡Seiya va a cocinar Chuletas de cerdo! ¡Apresúrate!" Ella entonces agitó su mano hacia Taiki con anticipación antes de mirar a Seiya otra vez. "¡Seiya! Quiero mucho ketchup…"

"Hai… Hai…"

Taiki vio la gentil sonrisa de Seiya mientras respondía a su petición. Gradualmente siguió a la pareja pero sus ojos estaban puestos en el hombre enseguida de Serena. Si había una persona que el genio no podía derrotar, ese era Seiya.

Los Cuatro Ases eran prácticamente una familia, jugaban juntos, tomaban los exámenes juntos, se saltaban clases juntos e incluso vivían juntos. Siempre había sido divertido y sus memorias estaban llenas de risas. De acuerdo a los momentos que compartían, Taiki sabia muy bien que Seiya era el único que realmente podía hacer sonreír a Serena. Él la había visto sin Seiya, aquellos fueron días dolorosos… Días que él no quería recordar nunca… pero de todas maneras…

"Robin-chan!" Serena estaba encantada de encontrar a su maestra de Arqueología en el contador de espera e inmediatamente corrió hacia la alta y sexy mujer. "¡Aquí estas como lo prometiste! ¿Donde están Vivi-chan y Lulu-chan?!"

Dejando a Serena bajo el cuidado de su maestra, Seiya pensativamente fue a recoger su equipaje. Cuando estaba apunto de tomar el de Serena. Una mano se adelanto y tomo la maleta por la manija.

"No voy a perder ante ti…" Dijo Taiki a Seiya con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la maleta.

Levantando la de él, Seiya inmediatamente le respondió. "Yo tampoco tengo intenciones de perder…"

Serena había reunido a los dos primos distantes. Aun que no tuvieran la mejor primera impresión, se convirtieron en mejores amigos y compañeros durante los años. Taiki creció para respetar la fuerza de Seiya y su relación con Serena, y para Seiya, él siempre confiaba en la habilidad de Taiki y lo ve como un hermano mayor. A pesar de tener similar afecto hacia la misma muchacha, los dos primos tienen una cercana relación y se preocupaba profundamente el uno por el otro.

"Esta va a ser una larga batalla…" Dijo Taiki mirando hacia esos ojos azul oscuro.

"No importa." Seiya respondió confiado. "Ya que, Nunca la dejare ir…"

"Lo mismo aquí…" Taiki respondió con una confianza igual. "Nunca me rendiré…"

"¡Hey Seiya! ¡Taiki!" Serena llamó y agitó su mano con entusiasmo a sus dos amigos. "¡Apúrense! ¡Nuestro chofer nos esta esperando en el vestíbulo!"

Eventualmente alcanzaron a las dos damas que los esperaban.

"Es bueno tener a los cuatro de vuelta." La guapísima maestra sonrió.

"Gracias. Ha pasado bastante tiempo, Robin-san." Taiki le dio su gratitud.

"¿Ha estado bien últimamente?" Pregunto Seiya a lo largo del camino.

"He estado muy bien hasta que llegue a un aeropuerto lleno de sus fans gritonas." Robin alegremente contestó.

En cuanto alcanzaron el vestíbulo principal, la atmósfera quieta fue remplazada con ensordecedores gritos y porras.

"¡¡ASES!! ¡¡LOS ASES REGRESARON!!"

Cuando los vieron, la muchedumbre al instante se volvió loca mientras gritaban sus nombres. "¡¡SEIYA!! ¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡TAIKI!! ¡¡AHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡VEAN HACIA ACÁ!!"

Llamaron a guardias de seguridad para controlar la conmoción mientras los tres famosos gradualmente hicieron su camino hacia la limosina negra.

En el Estado Psíquico, los cuatro Ases son sumamente famosos. No sólo son populares por tener el poderoso linaje Kou, pero también por su belleza asombrosa y los poderes exclusivos que ellos tienen. Su popularidad se incrementó con la realización de su primer álbum de música. Todo se comenzó como un entretenimiento de vacaciones hace dos años cuando Serena en secreto los inscribió para una audición de canto siendo ella su agente. Los tres muchachos poco dispuestos de algún modo fueron convencidos y sorpresivamente hicieron una explosión en la industria de la música. Su vida nunca ha estado más ocupada desde entonces…

"Me estoy cansando con toda esta atención." Seiya dijo con un suspiro.

"¡Pero… Es divertido!" Dijo alegremente Serena.

"Todo es divertido para ti, Serena" Taiki rió suavemente.

"¡No!" Serena respondió rápidamente. "¡¡Exámenes y pruebas no son divertidas!!"

"¿Oh? Entonces asumo que entonces no disfrutaras este nuevo semestre." Robin continuó con una sonrisa. "Puesto que habrá tres grandes exámenes. Para su caso, dos son obligatorios y uno opcional, ya que ustedes sacrificaron sus vacaciones para ayudar a los NPIF."

Serena dejó salir un realmente suspiro de dolor. "Realmente voy a fallar los exámenes escritos! Especialmente Arqueología y Omi-lenguaje... sin olvidar parapsicología... ¡NOOOOO! ¡A lo mejor termino repitiendo mientras ustedes avanzan al siguiente grado! ¡Vamos a estar separados! ¡NOOOOO!"

"No te preocupes, Serena." Taiki la consoló. "Yo te ayudaré para prepararte para los exámenes. Conmigo como tu tutor, no hay ninguna manera de que repitas el grado."

"Yo también seré tu tutor" Seiya añadió entusiasmado.

Serena los miró de nuevo con grandes y acuosos ojos de cachorrito. "¡Ustedes dos son los mejores!"

"En cuanto a los dos exámenes obligatorios... Uno es escrito y uno práctico." Dijo Robin interrumpiendo la conversación de sus estudiantes. "Y para el práctico, probaremos y observaremos sus capacidades psíquicas bajo un nuevo sistema denominado Torneo de Batalla Psíquica.

"¡¿Torneo de Batalla?!" Serena gritó con emoción. "¡Suena divertido! ¡Cuéntanos mas!"

"Básicamente, se supone que todos los estudiantes que estarán a prueba formen un grupo de siete. El equipo peleará contra los otros equipos de su clase y, por último, el equipo ganador será seleccionado para representar a su clase para el torneo de la escuela que tendrá lugar a finales de este año."

"Suena problemático…" Seiya respondió inquietamente. "¿Por qué la escuela tiene que salir con ese método de examen tan fastidioso?"

"El director esta realmente excitado sobre ello aunque…" Robin mirándolos otra vez explico. "Este torneo de batalla nos ayuda los maestros y examinadores notar la capacidad de todos… Desde luego, el equipo victorioso consigue puntos de poder junto con la seguridad de que no tendrán que repetir clases." Ella se refería a Serena.

--

_"Puntos de poder son necesarios para avanzar a un psíquico al siguiente nivel de habilidades -para lograr un Avanzada/Especializado/Elite. Los puntos son dados a los estudiantes juzgándolos a partir de sus resultados académicos, comportamientos y logros. "- Hecho de Historia_

--

"Los puntos de poder no son importantes… pero por el bien de Bombón, tenemos que ganar." Dijo Seiya jugando.

"¡Eso es hiriente!" Serena le dio a Seiya un ligero golpe en el brazo.

"¿Es posible ir como un equipo de cuatro?" Taiki preguntó viendo a Robin. "No necesitamos a otros…"

"Se que los Cuatro Ases pueden manejar el examen de batalla con facilidad…" Robin respondió sin dudarlo. "Pero, esa es la regla del examen… Bueno, buena suerte en la búsqueda de sus otros tres compañeros."

"Que alentador..." Seiya obviamente no le gustaba la idea de hacer equipo con otros psíquicos desconocidos. "Vamos a tener un tiempo más difícil seleccionando que ganando..."

"¡Vamos a hacer una audición!" Serena propuso con entusiasmo.

"¡¡NO!!" Sus dos compañeros saltaron a objetar instantáneamente.

"No importa como lo resuelvan. Pero asegúrense de no llegar tarde a mi clase mañana." Les recordó Robin.

"Hai… Hai…" Esas fueron las respuestas con desgana.

Los tres estudiantes se bajaron de la limusina al llegar a el 'Distrito Ases', un bungalow alto, Victoriano de tres pisos situado una montaña lejos de su academia. Con sus mentes preocupadas con pensamientos, vacilantemente cargaron su equipaje y se dirigieron a la casa.

--

--

"Hey… Hey… ¡Mira! Es la Succubus, Minako Aino…" a distancia, un grupo de muchachas anónimas de la escuela miraban una muchedumbre de tipos que perseguían a una rubia.

"¿Por qué esta en la escuela en este momento? El nuevo semestre y clases no comienzan hasta mañana..."

"¿Tal vez este aquí para la inscripción como nosotros?"

"Odio a esa chica…" otra muchacha añadió con irritación. "Ella se ve linda principalmente porque tiene el linaje de Succubus… Eso no la hace especial… ¡Y aún así todos los muchachos están locos por ella!"

--

_"En la leyenda medieval occidental, Succubus es un demonio que toma una forma de una mujer hermosa para seducir a hombres en sueños o realidad para tener relaciones sexuales. Ellos absorben la energía de los hombres para mantenerse, a menudo hasta el punto de agotamiento o muerte a la víctima." -Hechos_

--

"¿No esta en la misma clase que los Cuatro Ases e inclusive vive con ellos?"

"Si… y se rumora que su novio es uno de los Ases…"

"¡No puede ser!"

"¡DUH! ¡Es una Succubus! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡No me sorprendería si fuera verdad!"

"¡Esto totalmente aplastó mi sueño! ¡Yo siempre he querido que mi novio sea uno de los Ases!"

"¿Eres una Succubus? ¡No! ¡Así, que deja de sonar! He estado en la misma clase con los Ases por casi cinco años, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguno de ellos… No tienen ningún interés en chicas normales como nosotras…"

"No la soporto… siempre anda con los Ases… como si fuera tan especial… ¡que presumida!"

"Claro que siempre consigue andar con ellos… Es por que, su Maestro es el Chamán especializado, ¡Yaten Kou! Entonces, no hay duda que el rumor sea verdad, que su novio sea el As de Diamantes."

"¡No puede ser! ¿Un maestro y un subordinado juntos? ¡Eso suena tan mal! ¡No hay absolutamente ningún futuro para ellos! La tradicional familia Kou nunca lo va a permitir!"

"¡Desde luego, ellos no lo permitirán! ¡Está prohibido! ¡Solo Dios sabe qué pasará si la familia Kou averigua sobre su relación! ¡Podría haber otra guerra entre la familia Kou y los Ases, justo como hace cinco años!"

"Primero fue el rescate del Némesis… ¿Qué sigue? ¿El rescate de la Succubus?"

"Yo te diré lo que es impresionante… ¡Esa Succubus todavía es virgen! Obviamente, su maestro nunca la ha usado."

"¡¿Una Succubus virgen?! ¡Oh dios! ¿Cual es el punto de tener una succubus cuando no la usas para seducir a tus enemigos?"

"¡Eso es por que el no la ve como una herramienta tonta! Además, apuesto que será seleccionada por los Ases para el examen de torneo."

"¡Eso es tan injusto! ¿Solo por que ella tiene una conexión con ellos, consigue entrar en su equipo? ¡Yo quiero ser seleccionada!"

"¡DUH! ¡¿Quién no?! ¡Consigues estar en el mismo equipo que los Cuatro Grandes Ases¡ Pero no creo que alguna vez resulte para esa Succubus… ¡Un subordinado debería quedarse como subordinado!"

"Si… Nunca funcionara para ella…" Emergió una confiada voz femenina.

"¡Rei-sama!"

Una muchacha con el pelo violeta oscuro que caía por su cintura se acercó al grupo de muchachas disgustadas.

"Ustedes solo esperen y verán… No sólo voy a estar en el equipo de los Ases, sino que tendré a Yaten-San como mi novio… ¡no se lo daré a Minako Aino!"

--

--

La rubia que transpiraba torpemente se tropezó con una piedra y se cayó rudamente en el pasto. Ella ansiosa giró tratando de alejarse un poco. "No se me acerquen…"

El grupo de fastidiosos muchachos gradualmente la habían arrinconado. "Minako-chan, realmente te amamos…" ella los oyó hablar al azar.

"Ya… Ya… Eres tan hermosa…" Sus ojos parecían extraños, sin ninguna otra emoción excepto la ciega desesperación sexual. "Quiero tocarte… " Ella los vio extender sus manos hacia ella.

"¡No! ¡No se acerquen!"

De repente una figura saltó en el aire, aterrizando entre ella y el grupo de acosadores. "Tóquenla y los atormentaré a todos ustedes hasta la muerte."

Minako tenía ambas manos sobre su boca por la incredulidad. "Yaten-sama…"

"¡Tú… Tú eres uno de los Ases! ¡El As de Diamante! ¡Yaten Kou!" el grupo ansiosamente dio marcha atrás. "¡Lo Sentimos! ¡¡Yaten-San!! ¡¡Hey… Hey!! Vámonos de aquí…"

En segundos, la muchedumbre de chicos no se podía ver. Yaten lentamente bajo su mirada hacia la temblorosa Minako. "Has estado practicando tu hechizo ¿Verdad?"

"Lo siento…" Minako respondió con sensibilidad. "Por favor no se enoje conmigo…"

Yaten soltado un suspiro estiro su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. "Gracias… Yaten-sama" Minako tímidamente limpió sus lagrimas.

"¿No te dije que no practicaras tus habilidades?" continuo Yaten con sus dos manos en sus caderas. "Fue bueno que volviera temprano… ¿Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho? "

"Lo siento…" Ella con pesar miró abajo. "Solamente quiero hacerme más fuerte… Así, puedo ser de alguna ayuda para usted."

"Ya te lo dije antes… no soy un chamán que use Succubus…" Dijo Yaten en voz alta mirándola a los ojos. "¡Incluso si fueras una Succubus estable y poderosa, ¡no te convocaré para que tengas relaciones sexuales con otros hombres! Así, que deja todo tu entrenamiento imprudente. ¿Qué pasaría si yo no estuviera para protegerte? ¡Conseguirías que te violaran todos esos bastardos pervertidos!"

"Lo siento Yaten-sama… Por favor no se enoje…" Minako lloraba arrepentida.

Yaten cariñosamente se abrazo a la muchacha llorosa. "No estoy enojado... No llores... "

"_¡¡Estaba enfermizamente preocupado!!"_ Yaten gritó en su cabeza.

Minako asintió ligeramente mientras Yaten tiernamente limpió sus lágrimas. "Déjame adivinar… quieres estar en nuestro equipo para el torneo, por eso estabas entrenando tus habilidades, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Con sus ojos todavía que miraban hacia abajo, Minako levemente asintió otra vez. "Quería... al menos ser bastante estabilizada… Para… que pudiera estar en el mismo equipo que usted…"

Entonces, sintió las manos de su maestro a su alrededor. "Vámonos…" La estaba guiando fuera del campo de la escuela.

"¿A dónde vamos, Yaten-sama?" Pregunto Minako con su usual tono suave.

"De vuelta al Distrito Ases…" Yaten respondió sin voltear. "Vas a ser parte de nuestro equipo…" Entonces se detuvo abruptamente y la vio con una sonrisa.

"No como mi subordinada… pero como nuestra compañera oficial."

--


	6. El Pasado del Chamán y Visitas Indeseada

El disclaimer se ira haciendo acorde a la aparición de los personajes, Sailor moon y todos en SMstars son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es creación de **Ash-X7**, esto es solo una traducción pueden encontrar el link en el primer capítulo. Este FF es principalmente Seiya & Serena.

Gracias a mi amiga _Elizabeth-01_ ya que me corrigió algunas faltas de ortografía que se me habían ido =). Y Gracias a todas ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review.

Si no han visto las imágenes de Ash y su equipo creativo, vayan a su página les aseguro que les van a encantar, por favor respeten los derechos de autor ya que esta prohibido tomar o reclamar las imágenes de la página.¡¡¡

w w w (punto) geocities (punto) com / thelovelegend1

--

**El Pasado del Chamán y las Visitas Indeseadas**

--

"Yaten, esta es tu subordinada, Minako Aino." Una mujer mayor le presentó a su hijo su Succubus. "Ella es tu herramienta para convertirte en un fuerte nigromante, al igual que tu padre".

-

_"Un Nigromante es un Susurrador de Nivel Élite, el siguiente nivel de un Chamán. Uno que realiza la nigromancia, una forma de adivinación en que el médium procura convocar 'espíritus operativos' o 'espíritus de adivinación', por múltiples motivos, desde protección espiritual hasta sabiduría. También es asociado con la magia negra y la convocación de demonios en general." - Hechos_

-

El muchacho de siete años miró fijamente con admiración a la pequeña rubia con brillantes ojos azules. _"Ella es tan hermosa…"_ Él no conocía el término 'Subalterno' o la palabra 'Succubus'. Él con excitación dio un paso adelante y ofreció un saludo de mano a la tímida Minako. "Soy Yaten Kou, gusto en conocerte. "

Por un breve momento, todo lo que Minako pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente su mano. Cuando finalmente entendió lo que Yaten quería hacer, tímidamente coloco su mano en la de el. "Encantada de conocerlo, Yaten-sama…"

"Sra. Kou, ¿no está siendo su hijo muy amistoso con la Succubus?" Él oyó a una señora mayor preguntando con un acento disgustado. El pequeño Yaten no entendió la molestia de mujer hacia su acercamiento agradable con Minako.

"Está bien." Respondió su madre. "Todavía esta joven. Es muy temprano para que aprenda el real uso de su Succubus."

"_¿Uso?"_ ¿Que quiso decir con eso? Su infantil cerebro no fue capaz de comprender las palabras de los adultos y no le importó. Pasó los siguientes dos años felizmente. Todos los días, el podía ver a Minako y ella era la razón de su felicidad. Para Yaten, ella era su pequeño ángel. Adoraba su inocencia, su timidez y básicamente todo acerca de ella. Se había convertido en su alegría y el significado de su vida. Pero, su felicidad no duró por siempre.

Fue después de su doceavo cumpleaños que la cruel realidad finalmente lo atacó.

"Deja que te introduzca a tu futura esposa, esta es Rei Hino."

Yaten miró con incredulidad a sus padres y a la extraña joven ante el. "Su padre es un muy conocido y respetado sacerdote y aliado de la Familia Kou. Nuestras familias han acordado tu matrimonio con Rei. Tendrá lugar en cuanto cumplas veintiuno."

La muchacha joven con el pelo oscuro violeta metió sus manos en las de Yaten y sonrió intensamente. "¡Eres muy guapo! ¡Me gustas!"

Yaten al instante se alejó alarmantemente. "¡No! ¡No!" gritó desesperadamente a sus padres. "¡No voy a casarme con ella! ¡Me voy a casar con Minako! ¡Minako va a ser mi futura novia!"

-SMACK-

El sintió la mano de su madre golpear su mejilla. Yaten agarró su golpeada mejilla y se vio sangre goteando de su piel.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" El oyó el grito furioso de su madre. "¡Casarte con una sucia Succubus! ¡¿Quieres traer la desgracia a la familia?! ¡No te atrevas a decir esas cosas otra vez, ¿Me escuchaste?!"

Su padre estaba igualmente enfurecido y arrastro a su joven hijo fuera del cuarto. "¡Ven conmigo!" su padre ordeno rudamente. "¡Yo te enseñaré qué es lo que haces con una Succubus! ¡Y el significado de subordinado!"

Fue una devastadora y horripilante noche. Lo que Yaten presenció había aplastado totalmente su inocencia y creencias. "¡No! ¡No me muestres! ¡¡No quiero ver!!" fue forzado a ver sucias escenas de Succubus desnudas absorbiendo la energía vital de prisioneros psíquicos al tener relaciones sexuales con ellos. Después de esa horrible noche Yaten sufrió de pesadillas frecuentes y terribles visiones de diferentes Succubus, y algunas veces inclusive su preciosa Minako acostada desnuda bajo incontables hombres desconocidos, absorbiendo la energía y alimentándose. Despertaba sudando y con escalofríos, solamente para volverse a dormir llorando.

Sus padres le advirtieron que se llevarían lejos a Minako si se ponía demasiado amigable o cómodo con ella. "¡Mas te vale recordarlo hijo! ¡Ella nació como subordinada y se quedara así para siempre! ¡Te casaras con Rei Hino lo quieras o no! Nosotros, la Familia Kou, somos conocidos por ser maestros psíquicos por generaciones porque nuestros matrimonios fueron arreglados para que fueran los ¡mejores! No con aquellos que favorecemos y definitivamente no con sucias y bajas Succubus! ¡Si insistes en tu resistencia infantil, daré tu Succubus a alguien más!"

"¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Prometo que la tratare como subordinada… no la amare o la querré! Por favor… ¡No se la lleven!" Suplicó Yaten conteniendo sus lágrimas. No podía dejar a Minako con otro sacerdote, chamán o nigromante. ¡Ellos definitivamente la dañarían y la destruirían!

"¡Muy bien! Mas te vale no intentar o siquiera pensar en rebelarte en contra de nuestros deseos por que nadie puede desafiar o ir en contra de las leyes y decisiones de la Familia Kou." Yaten mantuvo sus palabras seguras en su mente y deliberadamente se distanció de su relación con Minako. Era solo lo necesario para que ella siguiera a su lado. Se le vio hablando menos con ella y eventualmente no fue visto sonriendo nunca más. La joven Minako se sentía igualmente angustiada aunque ella siempre pusiera una sonrisa alrededor de Yaten. Ella de algún modo entendió la situación, el triste hecho de imposibilidad de parase con igualdad junto con su amo.

"¿Supiste que están planeando ejecutar al Némesis, Seiya Kou?" Yaten escuchó la conversación de las criadas mientras caminaba por el patio del jardín.

"Lo escuche… Que cruel, solo tiene trece años."

"¿Cruel? Yo creo que están hacienda justicia… El Némesis es muy peligroso. Mato a un par de psíquicos antes de que lo enviaran a aislamiento. Y también oí que sus padres casi murieron bajo sus temibles poderes… En fin, este es el fin del Némesis. No escucharemos mas historias acerca de él después de la próxima semana."

"Estoy de acuerdo… Porque no hay manera que alguien sea capaz de detener la decisión de la familia Kou y el estado de gobierno…"

Yaten emocionalmente volvió a su cuarto. "Sí, lo que ellas dijeron era verdad. Nadie puede desafiar a la familia Kou. Aquel muchacho, quienquiera él sea… nunca podría escapar de la sentencia porque la familia Kou lo quería muerto… es igual para mí y Minako… nunca podemos estar juntos…" Él tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para impedir a sus lágrimas caerse.

"Así se trate de su destino… o del nuestro… Nadie lo puede cambiar…"

--

* * *

--

"¡Sí!" Serena gritó felizmente. "¡Minako-chan va a ser parte del equipo para el torneo de batalla! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!"

Yaten sonrió sensiblemente a Serena quien sostenía las manos de Minako entusiasmada. Él acababa de dar a conocer su intención de que Minako fuera una de sus compañeros oficiales para el examen que viene.

"¿Creen que es posible?" Yaten viendo a Seiya y Taiki preguntó.

"Sabia desde el principio… que sugerirías que entrara…" Respondió Taiki mientras se recostaba en el suave sillón. "Líder, ¿Qué piensas?"

"No me mires…" Respondió Seiya indecisamente. "Eres el rey sombra aquí… ¿Desde cuando tomo las decisiones?"

"La mayoría del tiempo…" Dijo Taiki sin rodeos. "Eres muy flojo para hacer tu trabajo, por eso lo tengo que hacer yo…"

"Así que, ¿Es realmente imposible?" Yaten repitió su pregunta con un poco de tristeza.

Seiya soltó un suspiro. "¿Puedo decir que no cuándo Bombón esta bailando felizmente por ahí?" Él señaló con su pulgar hacia las dos muchachas en la esquina trasera de la sala. "Sinceramente, no me importa que se nos una pero, podrías tener algunos problemas. Ya hay muchos molestos rumores y anunciarla como una de nuestros compañeros para el torneo solo empeorara las cosas…"

"Lo entiendo…" Yaten dijo en un bajo tono mientras miraba fijamente hacia abajo.

"Pero…"

Yaten reaccionando dirigió su atención a sus compañeros. "Te apoyaremos… somos los Cuatro Ases Principales ¿recuerdas? No hay nada imposible sobre todo con ella alrededor…" Sintiendo a sus tres amigos viéndola, Serena a toda prisa dio una vuelta y les sonrió con alegría.

Todavía sosteniendo la mano de Minako, la jalo mientras brincaba hacia los chicos sentados. "¿De que están hablando?"

"De nada en especial, solamente acerca de como fallaras los exámenes escritos." Bromeó Seiya.

Serena con un puchero tiro jugando un cojín hacia Seiya solo para que se le regresara sin haberlo tocado.

"¡No se supone que uses tu energía de PK! ¡Eso es trampa!" Dijo en voz alta mientras aventaba más cojines hacia Seiya que estaba riéndose. Volaron rápidamente de vuelta golpeándola en la cara.

"¡Oops! Lo siento… Bombón…" Seiya le saco la lengua jugando.

"Seiya Kou!!" Serena con un espíritu invicto continúo aventando más cojines hasta que accidentalmente golpeó un lado de la cara de Taiki.

"¡Oops! Lo siento… Taiki…" Serena rió, sonando todo menos arrepentida.

Taiki tomando el cojín más cercano se levantó. "¿Crees que eso fue gracioso?" Hablo a la ligera apuntando a la rubia riendo.

Otro cojín fue visto volando hacia la espalda de Taiki pero logró calcularlo a tiempo, "Lo he visto venir, Seiya…"

"¿Como puedes fallar, Seiya?" Serena grito mientras contenía su risa.

"¡Hola! ¡Estamos en una Guerra de cojines con un genio!" Seiya dio una respuesta rápida mientras activaba su poder de PK para prevenir que lo golpearan varios cojines.

Yaten buscó la oportunidad de escapar pero tres cojines emergieron de todas direcciones, noqueándolo. "Ni siquiera pienses en escapar, Yaten"

Reaccionando enfrento a sus tres compañeros risueños, "¿Por qué? Ustedes…" Tomando el cojín más cercano, se unió a la guerra.

Minako se paró a una distancia segura mientras vio la maravillosa expresión en la cara de todos, especialmente en la de Yaten, _"Ellos lo cambiaron…"_

Su amo nunca sonreía en aquel entonces. Fue hasta después de su encuentro con Serena y la formación de los Ases que trajo esa hermosa sonrisa. Ella quería que el permaneciera así por siempre. Pero,  
¿Es posible?

Entonces, de pronto, vio a Yaten volando hacia ella. "¡Minako! ¡Cuidado!"

La abrazo y la pareja cayo en el suave piso. Minako sonrojada vio al par de ojos color esmeralda.

"¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó un poco sonrojado.

"Si…" Minako asintió tímidamente.

Con Minako todavía en sus brazos, Yaten cuidadosamente se levanto, "¡Hey! ¡Ningún cojín toca a Minako!"

Tres tontas risas fueron oídas antes de que una carga de cojines simultáneamente volara hacia Yaten, enterrándolo al instante en la tierra.

"¡El héroe ha caído!" Los tres atacantes hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"Yaten-sama… ¿Se encuentra bien?" Minako preguntó con preocupación mientras trataba de desenterrarlo de la montaña de cojines.

Trepando hacia la superficie, Yaten sostuvo fuertemente la mano de Minako, "No te quedes parada. ¡Vamos a contraatacar!" Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

Minako asintió, le gustaba la expresión de su amo, esa sonrisa sin precio.

"¡Oh! ¡El héroe ha regresado con su Dama! ¡Todos avancen!" Un sin fin de cojines fueron vistos volando de un lado hacia otro continuamente, una risa mágica y sonidos encantadores se escucharon mientras los cinco chicos disfrutaban el alboroto en la sala. Era realmente una explosión de alegría y placer.

"¡Me rindo!" Todos cayeron agotados en el desordenado piso y rieron deliciosamente.

"¡Eso fue tan divertido!" Serena grito con alegría.

Tanto Yaten como Minako miraron de manera agradable a la sonriente Serena, el primer individuo que les mostró un rayo de esperanza. Ellos recordaron su primer encuentro con ella años atrás, ese día ella salvó a Minako de un grupo de matones, el momento en que ella agarró en sus manos e insistió en convertirse en amigos y a segundos ella alegremente les dio la respuesta que ellos desearon tanto.

¡Si! Serena fue la que indirectamente mostró a Yaten los derechos de estar con la chica que ama, incluso si es una Succubus. Estaba sin duda agradecido de ser parte de los Ases, sus verdaderos compañeros que nunca lo juzgaron o a su relación con Minako. Su vida nunca había sido tan feliz desde entonces.

De repente, hubo un fuerte sonido de campana.

"Yo voy…" Taiki quien era el más cercano a la puerta se levantó y tomó la manija. "¿Quién?"

"¡Hola, Taiki-san!" Un hombre alto de cabello castaño vestido formalmente con su uniforme de la escuela se paró en la entrada. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo…"

-BANG-

Taiki sin ninguna vacilación cerró la puerta violentamente.

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó Serena casualmente.

"El Presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes de la Escuela, Darien Chiba." Taiki contestó sin rodeos.

"¡¿Oh? Darien-chan?!" Serena estaba teniendo problemas para levantarse.

Seiya soltando un suspiro le dio una mano. "Déjame adivinar, esta aquí para persuadirnos para que nos unamos al consejo o está aquí por Bombón…"

"¡¡Ambos!!" Se oyó gritar fuertemente a Darien.

"Que censor sónico tan persistente…" Comentó Taiki mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

-

_"Un Censor Sónico es el que tiene la habilidad de detectar ondas sonoras reflexivas, ya sea generadas por el carácter o el sonido ambiental." - Hecho de Historia_

-

"Gracias…" Darien dio una fuerte respuesta.

"¡No te estoy alabando!" Taiki gritó agitadamente.

"Sabes, no es agradable dejar a tus invitados afuera en el frió…" Agregó Darien.

"¿Cuando te rendirás?" Preguntó Taiki abriendo la puerta inquietamente.

"Hasta que los Ases se nos unan." Darien convenientemente dio un paso en la desordenada sala inundada con cojines. "¡Wow! ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Es la nueva forma de practicar para el torneo de batalla? ¿Utilizando cojines?"

El inmediatamente cambió su atención a la chica al lado de Seiya. "¡Mi preciosa Sere-chan! ¡Te he extrañado!"

"¡Alto ahí!" Taiki jalo a Darien firmemente por el cuello evitando que se acercara a Serena. "¿Quieres que te eche a fuera de nuevo?"

"¡Hey! ¡Darien-chan!" Serena saludó a Darien agitando su mano alegremente.

Darien le dio un ligero saludo antes de cambiar su atención a Seiya. "¡Seiya-san! ¿Quieres…"

"¡No!" Seiya lo interrumpió severamente. "Yo nunca tomare tu lugar y me convertiré en el próximo presidente del consejo estudiantil"

Darien miró con esperanza a Taiki.

"No me mires… Deberías saber la respuesta." Respondió Taiki francamente.

Darien soltó un suspiro de decepción. "¿Cómo pueden ser tan obstinados?"

"¡TU ERES EL OBSTINADO AQUÍ!" Tanto Taiki como Seiya gritaron.

"Ustedes saben que terminaré la carrera este año. Y ustedes dos son los mejores candidatos para mi puesto... Así que..." Darien persistió.

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!" Fue una respuesta muy directa de Taiki y Seiya.

Entonces allí vino otro ruido del timbre.

"¿Ahora qué?" Seiya abrió rudamente la puerta, revelando a un grupo de chicos atractivos.

" ¡¡WALALALA!! ¡Seiya-kun! Es tan…"

-BANG-

"No me digas…" Yaten preguntó con un retrazo.

"Si…" Seiya añadió con irritación. "Es el enfadoso Tamaki Suou!"

Taiki colocando su mano bajo mentón soltó un suspiro. "Primero era el Presidente del consejo estudiantil y ¿ahora el Presidente del club de anfitriones de la escuela?"

"¡¡SEIYA-KUN, TAIKI-KUN, YATEN-CHAN!!" Pesados y rápidos golpes fueron oídos viniendo de la puerta. "¡DEJENOS ENTRAR! ¡¡Y UNANSE AL CLUB DE ANFITRIONES!!"

Inesperadamente Darien abrió rudamente la puerta. "¡Tamaki-san! ¡Los Ases no se van a unir a tu club! ¡Se van a unir al MIO!"

"¡NO NOS VAMOS A UNIR A NINGUNO DE USTEDES!" los tres muchachos irritados gritaron juntos desde el interior.

"Vamos a arreglar esto en el torneo de batalla ¿Te parece?" Darien sugirió a Tamaki con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¡Muy bien, quien gane tendrá a los Ases!" Tamaki estuvo de acuerdo con una risa alegre.

"¡¡NO NOS TOMEN COMO SUS PREMIOS!!" Los tres muchachos gritaron otra vez irritados.

"Jeez…" Seiya se sentó cansado y continuo. "¿Cuántas veces los tenemos que rechazar hasta que estén dispuestos a dejar de molestarnos? Y ¿Cómo supieron que regresamos?"

"Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… Seiya-kun." Tamaki respondió ligeramente entrando al cuarto. "No podemos dejar que el club de fans de los Ases opaque a nuestro club de anfitriones… ¡Oh Mi! ¿Qué le pasó a tu sala? ¿Quieren que la limpiemos por ustedes? ¡Estaríamos felices de hacerlo!" El deliberadamente se agacho y levantó un cojín.

_(Seiya Agitado se quejó en el fondo: ¡¡Él no está contestando mi pregunta!!)_

"No preguntes… No toques…" Ordenó Yaten estrictamente.

"Esta bien, Tama-chan. Limpiaremos más tarde." Serena le dijo a Tamaki con una sonrisa.

"¡La adorable Serena-san! ¡Es bueno tenerte de vuelta!"

Seiya rápidamente se levantó bloqueando el camino de Tamaki. "Si… Si… ¿Serían tan amables de retirarse ya? Su vice-presidente y MI segundo en comando están apunto de empezar su habitual reto mental. No quiero mi casa destruida… " Seiya apuntó con su dedo pulgar hacia la entrada.

Realmente, los dos altos hombres fueron vistos emitiendo la esencia de una aureola negra mientras estaban de pie con seguridad en la puerta, mirándose fijamente con astucia en los ojos de cada uno.

"Ha pasado un buen tiempo Kyoya-san..." Taiki habló con una sonrisita.

"Lo mismo digo… Taiki-San…" Kyoya dio una respuesta simple. Entonces, por una razón desconocida, ambos fueron oídos riendo malvadamente al mismo tiempo.

"¡Los dos reyes sombra son tan tenebrosos, Hikaru!" el hermoso adolescente con el pelo castaño claro abrazó cómicamente a su hermano gemelo.

"¡Kaoru… No temas, Nos tenemos el uno al otro!" el gemelo respondió al abrazó.

"¡Yo también estoy asustado, Takashi!" un pequeño niño con un aseado cabello de oro lloró.

El hombre alto, bronceado y hermoso silenciosamente recogió al niño que lloraba y le dio una paleta, ayudándolo al instante con su miedo.

"Sinceramente, ¿se podrían ir todos por favor?" Yaten se estaba impacientando. La sala ya era un lío y con la llegada de varios invitados no deseados solo empeoran el desorden.

"Sí… Sí…" Darien cabeceando de acuerdo habló. "Tamaki-San, no es muy agradable que molestes a los Ases..."

"¡Tu también! ¡Darien Chiba!" Yaten le gritó. "¡Club de Anfitriones, Consejo Estudiantil o lo que sea! ¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse! Si no…" su voz se volvió fría y baja. "Mas les vale que se cuiden las espaldas en la noche…"

La advertencia de Yaten les dio escalofríos frenéticos en sus columnas. "¡Está bien! ¡Nos vamos! Pero eso no significa que nos rendiremos… Volveremosssss…"

Antes de que Tamaki pudiera terminar su frase, él y el resto de los intrusos fueron arrojados fuera de la casa por una fuerza invisible, seguidos el cerrado feroz de la puerta.

"¡Al fin!" Yaten suspiró mientras caía en el sillón más cercano. "Debiste haber echo eso antes, Seiya."

Serena rió ligeramente mientras ella y Minako empezaron a limpiar la sala.

Entones, la campana sonó una _tercera_ vez.

Hubo un momento de desagradable silencio.

"Yo no voy a contestar…" Tanto Seiya como Taiki hablaron simultáneamente.

"Che… ¿Que pasa hoy? ¿Es día de visita?" Yaten tratando de calmarse abrió la puerta rudamente.

Una gemela figura se paro enfrente de él, "¡MI QUERIDO YATEN-CHAN!"

-BANG- (Instantáneamente azotó la puerta)

"¡Maldición! ¡Esto se está poniendo ridículo!" Exclamo con frustración Yaten mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¡ABRE LA PUERTA REAL PARA TU AMADO HERMANO! ¡YATEN-CHAN!" Varios golpes fuertes se escucharon.

"¿Oh? Es Ayame-san…" Taiki concluyo mientras continuaba con la limpieza.

Los salvajes golpes fueron reemplazados por un gentil golpe. "Soy yo, Hatori. Abran. Tengo unos negocios que discutir con los cuatro."

Yaten de mala gana abrió la puerta.

Ayame dramáticamente voló y abrazo al enfadado Yaten, "¿Como esta mi adorable hermano? ¡Han pasado AÑOS desde que nos vimos! ¡Usemos esta oportunidad para fortalecer nuestra hermandad!"

"¡Nos conocimos ayer! ¡Y suéltame!" Yaten gritó con irritación. "¡Ve buscar a Yuki o algo! ¡Deja de pegarte a mí!"

"Lo siento por traerlo aquí. Insistió en seguirme…" Hatori se estaba refiriendo a Ayame. "Y ¿Qué…?"

"No preguntes…" Parecía que Taiki y Seiya habían leído la mente de Hatori ya que hablaron al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que era acerca del desorden del cuarto. _"¿Por qué todos tienen que hacer la misma pregunta?"_

"¡Hey! ¡Hatori-san, Ayame-san! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?" Preguntó alegremente Serena mientras salía de la cocina sosteniendo dos cojines.

"No es nada serio…" Hatorio sonrió gentilmente.

"Lamento tenerlo esperando Hatori-san. Por favor tome asiento." Ofreció respetuosamente Taiki terminando de arreglar el sillón.

"Gracias." Hatori dio su agradecimiento a Minako que le había ofrecido un té. "Bueno, estoy aquí por un favor..."

"¿Un favor?" Seiya con una reverencia preguntó.

"Si… es referente a la acomodación del Nuevo estudiante de transferencia, ustedes lo conocen… Haruka Tenoh…"

"¿Usted quiere que le prestemos un cuarto hasta que la renovación de los departamentos residenciales de hombres esté completa?" Taiki dio una conjetura segura.

"El As genio es sin duda astuto." Respondió Hatori con una ligera sonrisa. "Es solo por un mes. Espero que no sea ninguna molestia."

"¡Genial! ¡¿Haru-chan se mudará pronto?!" Exclamo Serena felizmente.

"Solo por un mes." Seiya y Taiki pensando igual respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Seiya dio un suspiro. "Esta bien. Ya que usted personalmente vino a preguntar, seria rudo de nuestra parte negarnos ¿Verdad?"

"Gracias por su ayuda, Ases." Hatori mostró su gratitud con una sonrisa. "Bien, entonces nos vamos… Ya que, estoy seguro que tienen mucho que preparar para el nuevo semestre." Hatori se dirigió hacia la salida convenientemente arrastrando a Ayame. "Vámonos, Ayame…"

"¡¡NOOOOOOO!! ¡¡PEQUEÑO HERMANO!!" Ayame gritó con lágrimas exageradas.

Yaten con gratitud cerró la puerta con un golpe duro cortando los gritos de hermano.

"Estoy tan cansado…" Caminó sin vida y callo muerto en el largo futon.

"¿Yaten-sama, esta usted bien?" Minako preguntó con preocupación.

"Estoy bien… Solo necesito descansar." Yaten respondió con un suspiro y la pareja intercambio sonrisas de adoración.

"Se esta haciendo tarde… mas vale que empiece a preparar la cena de esta noche." Decidió Seiya levantándose de su asiento confortable.

"¡Yeah! ¡Cena! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!" Serena celebró. "¿Puedo ayudarte con la preparación, Seiya?"

"Siempre y cuando te alejes de los cuchillos…" Seiya le dijo con una sonrisa mientras deslizaba su mano en la de ella y la llevaba hacia la cocina.

"Les permitiré disfrutar de algún tiempo juntos…" Taiki caminando hacia la escalera habló. "Tengo algunos cambios urgentes de apuntes que hacer. "

"¡No vuelvas a bajar nunca!" Seiya gritó complacido.

"¿Um? Tu sabes que volveré en el momento _oportuno_…" Taiki desapareciendo encima de la escalera dio una sonrisita.

--

* * *

--

Eventualmente la espaciosa sala se tranquilizo mientras que Yaten cerró sus ojos pesados relajadamente. "Sí, paz al fin…"

Entonces, él sintió que una capa caliente fue con cuidado colocada sobre él. Reaccionando abrió sus ojos, él vio Minako que colocaba tiernamente una manta gruesa sobre él. "Yaten-sama, usted podría coger un resfriado si usted duerme aquí sin cubrirse."

Él con adoración tomó su mano y la colocó contra su fría mejilla. "Tu mano… Es tan caliente…" Yaten habló soñando.

Minako se sonrojo intensamente mientras se sentaba en el piso alfombrado a un lado de Yaten. Vio a su maestro cerrando los ojos gradualmente mientras todavía sostenía su mano. Ella explícitamente lo miró y se dio cuenta que él tenía la sonrisa más serena impresa sobre su hermosa cara. Cómo deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera para ella, como deseaba no ser una Succubus. Si sólo ella es no fuera su subalterno, tal vez podrían permitirles estar juntos y abiertamente tomarse de la mano. De verdad hería a Minako ver que su amo luchaba para protegerla. Él de algún modo había cortado los lazos con sus padres y los veía como sus enemigos debido a ella.

De alguna manera, la risa cariñosa de Seiya y Serena desde la cocina aligero la pena de Minako. Entonces, un mini-recuerdo la golpeó al instante.

-

-Recuerdo-

"_¿Qué esta dibujando, Serena-san?" Minako le preguntó a Serena de trece años de edad. Ella miró fijamente hacia abajo a sus figuras humanas pobremente dibujadas. Era una imagen de tres muchachos felices y dos muchachas que estaban tomadas de las manos._

"_Ese es Seiya, y Taiki, esa soy yo…" Serena señaló a cada individuo en su dibujo con anticipación. "Y estos son tu y Yaten. ¡Es el retrato de nuestra familia los Ases!"_

"_¿Estoy en el?" Minako preguntó sonando muy sorprendida._

_Serena asintió con una brillante sonrisa._

"_Pero soy una Succubus."_

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?" Serena pregunto inocentemente, "Tu y Yaten dicen lo mismo…"_

"¿_Yaten-sama?"_

_Serena asintió nuevamente. "Realmente no entiendo por que todo el mundo insiste en que esta mal ser tu amigo… Porque para mi, ¡Minako-chan tu eres tan Hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera!"_

"_¿Yo? ¿Hermosa?" Minako se sorprendió por sus palabras. Era la primera vez que era clasificada en esa categoría. Porque, una Succubus como ella es todo menos hermosa._

_Serena asintió rápidamente. "Yaten concuerda conmigo…"_

"_¿Yaten-sama lo hizo?". Minako podía sentir sus mejillas quemándose._

"_¡Hai! A Yaten realmente le gustas mucho…" Serena continuó con una sonrisa segura. "¿A ti también te gusta Yaten verdad?"_

_Minako se quedo sin habla por su pregunta. Su rubor se hizo más profundo, pero su expresión se entristeció._

"_¿Tengo permitido querer a Yaten-sama?"_

"_¡Por supuesto!" Serena sosteniendo entusiasmada las manos de Minako exclamó. "¡No hay ninguna regla que diga que no puedes! Y si hubiera una…" Su voz se suavizo con la seriedad._

"_Yo la destruiré por ti…"_

_Minako juro que vio los ojos azules de Serena oscurecerse por un momento. ¿Fue su imaginación?_

_Serena fue vista sonriendo brillantemente una vez más. "¡Neh! Minako-chan, ¿Me ayudarías con mi dibujo?"_

_Minako asintió ligeramente y cuando el dibujo estaba finalmente terminado. Serena se levantó de un brinco._

"¡_Yeah! ¡Está terminado! ¡Se lo enseñaré a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten antes de colgarlo en mi cuarto!" Ella deliberadamente sostuvo su dibujo arriba en el aire._

"_¡Yo lo protegeré… Los Ases estaremos juntos por siempre!"_

-Fin Del Recuerdo-

-

"_Por siempre…"_ Minako sonrió ligeramente.

Cada noche antes de dormir, rezaba para que las palabras de Serena fueran verdaderas. Fue la formación de los Cuatro Ases lo que le dio a Yaten su larga y ansiada libertad. Y mientras los Ases existan, tiene permitido quedarse al lado de su amo y atestiguar sus risas.

Ella apretó la mano de Yaten ligeramente antes de descansar su cabeza en el espacio vacío a un lado de él. Minako podía sentir la suave respiración suave de su amo en su mejilla mientras observaba a su pacífica cara. Por primera vez, sintió una tranquilidad extrema. Ella perdió sus ojos al final, dejándolos cerrarse despacio.

El sonido del timbre despertó la pareja durmiente. Ellos parpadearon y echaron un vistazo el uno al otro durante un breve momento antes de que Minako rompiera la conexión saltando por la vergüenza. Silenciosamente se gritó por dormir al lado de su amo y arruinar compostura.

"¡Gomen nasai (lo siento), Yaten-sama! Y-Yo abriré…" Dio una rápida reverencia y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Yaten se sentó de nuevo con una risa alumbrada, complacido de sentir todavía el calor de Minako en su mano derecha.

"¿Quién era? Mina…" El estaba demasiado sorprendido para encontrar palabras cuando encontró que el visitante que estaba en su puerta no era ninguna otra que su futura prometida, Rei Hino.

"Rei-sama…" Minako recibió a la morena con una amable reverencia.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" Preguntó Yaten, su tono y expresión mostrando un tremendo disgusto.

Rei tranquilamente entro a la espaciosa sala de estar, "Estoy aquí para visitar a mi futuro esposo… ¿Hay algo malo en eso?"

"No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando…" Respondió Yaten volteando hacia otro lado. "No eres bienvenida aquí, por favor vete."

"No seas tan frío, mi querido Yaten…" Rei dio un paso mas cerca y dirigió su mano hacia él.

"No me toques…" Yaten rápidamente se aparto, haciendo más grande la separación con ella. Los ojos afilados de Rei mostraron un breve descontento. Ella era la primera hija del bien respetado alto sacerdote del estado, Seishi Hino. ¿Cómo se atreve a despreciarla y elegir estar con una sucia Succubus? Ella era arrogante y nunca podría perdonarlos o permitirles estar juntos.

"Es verdad…"

Yaten volteó hacia la voz familiar y vio a Taiki apareciendo por las escaleras. "No todos tienen permitido entrar al Distrito Ases sin permiso. Tienes agallas, Hino-san."

"Taiki Kou…" Rei murmuro su nombre. Ella no vino a iniciar una guerra, eso es por seguro. No era estúpida ni nada de eso. Con el Némesis como el líder, los Ases son renombrados como los peores enemigos que alguien quisiera hacer o afrontar. Ellos dijeron: nunca despiertes al dragón dormido. Ellos se estaban refiriendo al Genio de los Ases, a Taiki Kou. Rei sabía muy bien que de ser enfadado, el As de Trébol fácilmente puede convertirse en el As de Espada.

"Solo estoy aquí para dar un pequeño mensaje…" Rei apuntó sus ojos nuevamente al alterado Yaten. "Es acerca del cumpleaños de la Tía Kumiko. Ella quiere que asistas a la celebración mañana por la noche…"

"Dile que no iré…" Yaten respondió rápidamente.

"Como su hijo, deberías. Además, estoy segura que no querrás que nuevamente surjan problemas innecesarios ¿Verdad?"

Rei dio una ligera reverencia a Taiki antes de irse. "Me disculpo por mi intromisión… Me iré ahora…"

Mientras se dirigía a la salida dio un vistazo con ira a la tímida de Minako.

"Y…" Rei añadió sin rodeos.

"Para la cena de mañana, quieren que lleves a la Succubus…"

-


	7. El Amanecer o el Atardecer

El disclaimer se ira haciendo acorde a la aparición de los personajes, Sailor moon y todos en SMstars son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es creación de **Ash-X7**, esto es solo una traducción pueden encontrar el link en el primer capítulo. Este FF es principalmente Seiya & Serena.

Gracias a mi amiga _Elizabeth-01_ ya que me corrigió algunos errores que se me habían ido =). Y Gracias a todas ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review y leer la traducción, si les gusta como va quedando promociónenla con sus amigas.

Si no han visto las imágenes de Ash y su equipo creativo, vayan a su página les aseguro que les van a encantar, por favor respeten los derechos de autor ya que esta prohibido tomar o reclamar las imágenes de la página.¡¡¡

w w w (punto) geocities (punto) com / thelovelegend1

**--**

**El Amanecer o el Atardecer**

--

"¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Por favor llévame a casa! No me dejes aquí…" un niño de pelo castaño fue oído suplicando a su madre.

"Seiya…" la mujer de mediana edad le dio a su hijo una ligera palmadita. "Mami no puede cuidarte más." Su expresión entristecida. "No tengo el poder para hacerlo. Sé un muchacho bueno y quédate aquí ¿Esta bien? Prometo que vendré visitarte pronto. "

"¡No!… ¡No! ¿Por qué mami? ¿Por qué?" Seiya desesperadamente agarro la mano de su madre pero ella deliberadamente lo soltó.

"Lo siento, Seiya…"

"¡Mami! ¡¡Noooooo!! ¡¡No me dejes aquí!!"

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte sonido. El pequeño niño fue dejado solo, completamente solo en el simple y diminuto cuarto. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué mami?"

Días, semanas, meses y años pasaron. Nadie venia a verlo solo los guardias que le proveían sus necesidades. Nadie se atrevía o le importaba. El pequeño niño fue dejado en completo aislamiento.

Ahí habían voces, muchas voces que lo rodeaban.

"¡¡Eres un MONSTRUO!! ¡¡Un niño peligroso!!"

"¡No! ¡No! No lo soy… no lo soy" Gritaba Seiya cubriendo sus oídos.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí lo eres! ¡Es por eso que nadie te quiere! ¡Ni siquiera tu madre! ¡Nadie!"

"¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Eso no es verdad!" Seiya persistió con lágrimas.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Todos tienen miedo de ti! ¡Porque eres peligroso! ¡Asesino!"

"¡No lo soy… no lo soy! ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Deja de decir eso!" Él cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No quería oír más voces. ¡Por favor no más!

"¡Sí! ¡Lo eres! ¡Y estarás solo, estas destinado a estar solo! ¡Nadie te amará! ¡Nadie te quiere! ¡Estarías mejor muerto!"

"No… no es… verdad… no… verdad" Él no deseaba creerles. Él tenia la esperanza, él rezaba, que un día alguien vendría y lo sacaría de este cuarto frío y solo. Pero pronto, él se canso de esperar, se enfermo de creer que la persona aparecería. Tal vez él o ella no existían, tal vez era verdad…

Él no era querido por nadie, no era aceptado por el mundo.

Nadie sonreirá especialmente para él o le llamará por su verdadero nombre.

Ningún amor, ningún cuidado. No hay nada…

Su futuro era negro, vacío.

"Sí… soy el Némesis. Un monstruo que todos evitan. Nadie alguna vez me querrá... Nadie…"

Entonces, una voz alegre fue oída, una sonrisa brillante fue vista, y una pequeña mano se estiró para alcanzarlo en frente de él.

"¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino! ¿Serás mi amigo?"

--

Abriendo sus ojos, Seiya miró fijamente entre soñando al techo blanco cremoso. El mismo sueño lo despertó. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alarma, eran sólo las 5 am. Era demasiado temprano ya que sus clases no comenzaban hasta las ocho. Él volteó de lado, esperando coger otra hora de sueño pero no pudo. Era aquel sentimiento desagradable otra vez, la combinación de inseguridad, miedo e incredulidad. Su triste recuerdo de infancia era su maldición de por vida, acechándolo constante.

"Tal vez debería comenzar a preparar el desayuno."

Gradualmente salió de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y salió de su cuarto. Caminó por el largo pasillo sin rumbo fijo, pasando por el cuarto de Taiki y Minako antes de detenerse en la tercera puerta. Alzo la mano hacia la perilla de la puerta y le dio un gentil giro.

¡Estaba sin seguro!

La puerta se abrió despacio y silenciosamente. Una luz débil y anaranjada de la lámpara de mesa le permitió ver. El cuarto tiene paredes rosa suave, cortinas blancas de encaje para su ventana de tamaño natural y varios lindos muñecos de peluche en la esquina extrema derecha.

Cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, Seiya se acercó a la cama de tamaño queen. Él sonrió con adoración a la bella durmiente. Su respiración suave y agradable calmó su incomodidad mientras impulsivamente se agachó y la besó en los labios, pero rápidamente se retiró temiendo despertarla.

"_¿Qué estoy pensando? Esto no es un cuento de hadas, un beso no la despertará."_ Silenciosamente se rió de si mismo.

Pero, por una vez, se equivocó.

La belleza durmiente continuamente levantó sus párpados mientras ella miraba fijamente de manera cariñosa al príncipe encantador, justo como el cuento de hadas romántico.

"¿Seiya?" Ella parpadeó.

"¿Bombón…?" Su vacilación fue interrumpida por su pánico abrupto.

"¡¡AHHHHHHH!! ¡¿Estoy retrazada?! ¡¿Estoy retrazada para la escuela otra vez?!" Ella se alzó de su posición de descanso y agarró los brazos de Seiya con ansiedad. "¿Cuál es nuestro primer período? ¿Es la clase de Arqueología? ¡Oh No! ¡¡Robin-chan realmente va a matarme!! "

Su reacción inesperada tenía a Seiya riendo alegremente. _"¡Oh dios! Ella es tan linda…"_

Serena miró confusamente a Seiya que reía y frunció el ceño, "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"No-no… lo siento…" Él trataba de controlar su risa. "¡No estas retrazada… Son sólo las 5:15 am… lo siento por asustarte… Pero tu reacción es tan graciosa!"

Sin duda, ella era su alegría y felicidad. Él nunca se había reído tan duro antes, hasta que ella entró en su vida.

Serena hizo un puchero. Agarrándose de la cabecera le dio varios golpes ligeros.

"¡Malo! ¡Me asustaste! ¡Pensé que llegaría tarde otra vez! ¡Humph! ¡¡Y no es gracioso!!" Le gritó.

"Lo siento, lo siento…" Seiya que estaba teniendo dificultad para calmarse siguió. "Es solo que… Por lo general es difícil despertarte para ir a la escuela… Así, que no esperaba que te se despertaras por un Be…"

"¿Por un qué?" Serena deteniendo su alboroto preguntó con desconfianza.

"No… Nada… no dije nada…" avergonzado dio vuelta para alejarse de su vista.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Si lo hiciste! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!" ella persistió reasumiendo su asalto.

"Pienso que debería comenzar a preparar el desayuno…" Seiya cambió el tema, girando y tratando de escapar del interrogatorio.

Pero Serena extendió su mano a tiempo, jalándolo hacia atrás y sujetándolo contra la cama suave. Ella se subió arriba de él con una extensión de sonrisa malvada que se expandía por su cara.

"¡No te escaparas! ¡Sé que me ocultas algo! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!" Serena insistió.

Su largo cabello suelto le cubrió la vista por los lados, limitando su vista a sus brillantes ojos azules.

"¡Nope! ¡No te voy a decir!" Él como un niño volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado.

"¿Estas segurooooo?" Serena agregando cierta maldad a su tono le advirtió. "¿Adivina quién sabe todas tus debilidades? ¡¡YO!!"

Ella deliberadamente movió sus manos hacia abajo a los lados de su cintura y comenzó a cosquillearlo. Seiya reaccionó con una risa incontrolable y luchando levemente ya que no quería hacerle daño a la princesa situada encima de él.

"¡Hey!… Hey… Detente… Detente!"

"¡No hasta que me digas!" Ella juguetonamente siguió su ataque sobre Seiya.

"¡Te diré! ¡Te diré ya!"

Serena renuente hizo una pausa y se inclinó más cerca hacia él con anticipación. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?"

Inmediatamente después, sintió unos labios suaves que tocaban los suyos ligeramente.

Seiya se dejado caer de nuevo, su cara sonrojada.

Esa era su respuesta.

Serena parpadeó por el beso, incapaz de reaccionar, y durante varios largos segundos, el cuarto fue cubierto por un silencio incómodo.

Seiya tenía su visión lejos de la mirada de Serena todo el tiempo y cuando finalmente encontró el coraje de mirarla de vuelta…

Él vio su calida sonrisa.

Entonces, le vino el recuerdo, la voz que le ha estado atormentándolo durante años.

"_¡No eres querido! ¡Nunca te amarán! ¡Todos te tienen miedo! ¡Nadie sonreirá especialmente para ti!"_

No, no era verdad. En aquel breve momento, ella sonreía para él. Su dulce sonrisa y mirada son dedicadas para el.

¡Sí! Ella siempre estaba ahí para él.

¿Pero por qué?

¿Qué la hizo estar dispuesta a sonreír para un niño abandonado como él? ¿Por qué inclusive se arriesgó a salvarlo en aquel entonces cuándo nadie se atrevió o se preocupó? No importa cuantas veces o quienquiera preguntara, su respuesta era la misma:

"_Porque, quiero ver el amanecer con Seiya todos los días."_

De verdad, su simple respuesta dejaba a todos sin habla.

Seiya miró como ella despacio se le acercó, tocando sus labios suavemente con los de ella. El beso nunca fue más lejos de un toque, pero era bastante para hacer sentir a Seiya una calidez por todas partes.

Se quedaron en aquella postura encantadora durante unos cortos segundos antes de que Serena bruscamente se separara de él con el entusiasmo.

"¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¡Es tiempo! ¡Vamos a ver el amanecer! ¡Vamos a verlo juntos!" Serena lo apuró, tirando del asombrado Seiya y arrastrándolo hacia el balcón de la azotea.

El jardín de la azotea estaba frío mientras que el cielo manchado de negro mágicamente rompió la oscuridad por el crepúsculo. El sol de oro fue visto majestuosamente moviéndose a través del cielo, abrillantando el cielo con su luz dispersada que causaba un destello azul. Siempre que lo miraban juntos, la primera luz nunca falló en hipnotizarlos. Era como el milagro de un nuevo día.

"¡¡Wowwwwwww!! ¡Es tan hermoso!" Serena aplaudía sus manos felizmente.

"Sí." Seiya que miraba fijamente a Serena continuó con una sonrisa tierna. "Justamente como tu…"

Serena se ruborizó un poco antes de sacudir su cabeza ligeramente. "No… Te queda mejor a ti."

Seiya se desconcertó por su comentario. "¿A mi?"

Ella asintió de manera entusiástica, "¡El amanecer siempre me recuerda a tu sonrisa!"

¡Ella sonrió y dio vueltas alegremente alrededor de él, "¡Amo el amanecer, Seiya! ¡Amo el amanecer!"

--

* * *

--

"Hola, soy Haruka Tenoh. Gusto en conocerte." Haruka prosiguió con una sacudida de mano.

"Soy el representante de clase, Gurio Umino." Un muchacho nerd con anteojos se introdujo. "Me pidieron llevarte a nuestra clase."

"Eso es muy amable de su parte, Umino-San." Haruka añadido educadamente.

"Es sólo mi trabajo." Gurio dijo desinteresadamente. "Eres de fuera del estado ¿no es verdad? ¿Tu primer día aquí?"

"Sí." Haruka contestó con una sonrisa falsa. "_¿Podría solamente llevarme ya a mi clase?"_

"Oí que eres un censor principiante, además con un tipo de precognición." Gurio guiando a Haruka a través del pasillo habló. "Déjame darte mi consejo personal. Para un principiante como tu, lo mejor es escuchar y seguirnos, 'los veteranos'. Si no, podrías tener un duro tiempo en esta academia."

"Gracias por el consejo, Senpai (Guía)." Él contestó sarcásticamente. _"¿No puede simplemente callarse?"_

"Sí. Y sobre todo los Cuatro Ases…" él continuó.

"Los Ases…" Haruka cautivado. _"Él se refiere a Serena-San y el resto…"_

"Sí. Aunque los Ases sean todos de primer grado, a diferencia de nosotros, ellos son psíquicos de un nivel sumamente alto. Sus capacidades son excepcionalmente poderosas, y no todos disfrutan el privilegio de tener una conexión con ellos. Ya que, soy el representante de clase es mi responsabilidad de hacerte saber más sobre este equipo infame…

El As de Diamante, Yaten Kou, él es susurrador especializado del equipo, un chamán. Con su padre siendo el Nigromante más influyente del país, el futuro de Yaten-San indudablemente prometedor. A la edad de nueve años, él increíblemente memorizó todo el principio de 'Las Leyes de Conjuro' y para los catorce, él fue capaz de realizar rituales de alto nivel sin ningún obstáculo. Por mucho, él es el chamán más sobresaliente de la academia.

El As de Trébol, Taiki Kou, él es el cerebro del equipo, también conocido como el Rey sombra de los Ases. Este vicelíder es un renombrado genio mundial, con un grado temible de inteligencia sobrehumana; Su CI actual es de 310. No me asombra que tenga numerosos récords mundiales. La nación inclusive lo condecoró con el título, el Genio entre Genios. Su poder de inteligencia es tan extremo que inclusive él puede analizar los pensamientos y futuro de las personas y es por esa razón qué los Ases nunca han necesitado de un censor o telépata. En el futuro, él podría convertirse en el siguiente presidente del país ya que nadie ha derrotado su nivel de inteligencia.

¿Sabes por qué los Ases son un peor enemigo? Es principalmente por su líder, el As de Espada, Seiya Kou, también conocido como el Némesis. Él es el usuario de PK más fuerte de la historia, un psíquico de nivel 'más allá de élite', por lo cual esta clasificado bajo la categoría: Único. El psíquico de nivel único es asociado con la palabra, 'Peligroso', aunque hay muy pocos en el país. Por ejemplo, el presidente de nuestro estado, el director de nuestra academia, el líder de Satán, el Dios de la Muerte… Todos ellos son de nivel psíquico único… y hay uno más… el As de Corazón, Serena Tsukino.

Ellos dicen: "Apuñala el Corazón, y acaba con los Ases ".Ella es la fundadora del equipo. Su poder continúa siendo un misterio pero muchos afirman que es una psíquica de nivel único. Serena-San es una chica muy hermosa, siempre poniendo una sonrisa pero es la última persona con la que querrías meterte. Todo esta bien cuando esta sonriendo, pero si no sonríe….es cuando el verdadero terror comienza… Justo como hace cinco años, ella probó su aterradora existencia al ir contra todo el estado solo para salvar al Némesis….

"¿Me sigues escuchando?" Gurio preguntó al callado Haruka.

"Sí… Sí… desde luego." Haruka contestó con una sonrisa falsa. "_¡Ese es mi quinto sermón sobre los Ases… Hombre! Él si que habla mucho…"_

Después de varios minutos, finalmente llegaron al aula llena de muchachas que gritaban. "¡¡ASES!! ¡¡ASES!! ¡¡BIENVENIDOS!!"

"Esos son los Ases." Gurio indico señalando a la esquina entusiasmada.

"Gracias." Con cortesía mostró su gratitud mientras miraba fijamente a la escena familiar. _"No importa a donde vayan, nunca fallan en agarrar la atención…"_

"¡Hey!…" Yaten habló agitado. "Ustedes chicas son muy ruidosas… ¿Podrían dejarnos solos?"

Minako tenía su cabeza hacia abajo todo el tiempo, mientras que sentía la mirada penetrante y llena de odio que le dirigían.

"La clase va a comenzar pronto." Taiki añadido con calma. "Todos ustedes deberían comenzar a regresar a sus asientos, si saben lo que les conviene."

Ese no era un consejo, sino una advertencia. Al instante todo se tornó tranquilo y de mala gana regresaron a sus asientos.

Poco después, Serena se levantó y saludo con entusiasmo hacia la entrada de la clase. "¡Hey! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! "

Todos los ojos estaban sobre Haruka mientras el saludo ligeramente. Gurio sorprendido miró a su nuevo compañero de clase, con la boca abierta, y mudo.

"Gracias por el recorrido y los detalles, Senpai…" Haruka echó un vistazo sobre su hombro a Gurio y sonrió con satisfacción. "¿Nadie le informó? Estoy con los Ases..."

--

* * *

--

Sorprendentemente, Haruka tenía gran interés en Arqueología mientras dedicaba su completa atención a la clase de Robin. No notaba las continuas miradas de sus compañeras de clase y tampoco era consciente de los fastidiosos susurros.

"¡Dios mío! Él es realmente apuesto…"

"¿Cuál es su nombre otra vez?"

"¡¿Está con los Ases?! ¿Quién es él?"

Serena intentaba lo mejor que podía mantenerse despierta. No tenía absolutamente ninguna pista sobre que estaban enseñando. Su libro estaba en la página incorrecta, y sus ojos entreabiertos.

"Bombón…" Seiya colocó su mano derecha ligeramente sobre su hombro.

"Serena…" Taiki deliberadamente tomó su libro y lo colocó en la página correcta.

"Estoy aburrida… estoy cansada… tengo sueño…" Serena se quejó con sus adorables ojos de cachorrito.

Seiya y Taiki ambos soltaron un suspiro. Si esto continua, ellos realmente creían que ella podría repetir el grado.

"Serena-chan…" Robin llamó. "¿Por favor explique a la clase el monumento Stonehenge?"

"¡¿Eh?!" Serena exclamó sorprendida y echó un vistazo a Taiki. "¿Qué es un Stonehenge?"

Robin se rió en voz baja mientras que Taiki con un suspiro sugirió, "No se preocupe Robin-san, le daré a Serena unas asesorías completas sobre lo que usted enseñó hoy…"

"Eso salvará mi tiempo. Gracias, Taiki." Ella sonrió y siguió con su lección.

"Lo siento, Taiki." Serena sollozó una disculpa.

"No hay problema." Él le dio una gentil sonrisa. "Arqueología es mi mejor asignatura."

"Todas son tu mejor asignaturas, Taiki." Seiya le recordó. "Puede conseguir la calificación perfecta sin asistir clases. ¿Por qué aún te molestas en venir?"

"Es porque consigo sentarme al lado de Serena." Taiki contestó francamente.

"_¡¡Maldito genio!!"_ Seiya susurró en su cabeza antes de golpear el escritorio de Serena. "¡Despierta! ¡Bombón!".

Las siguientes clases pasaron lentamente para Serena. Seiya constantemente era visto tratando de devolver la atención de Serena, mientras Taiki pacientemente repetía y le explicaba la clase. Y al final del día, Serena tenía a todas las muchachas envidiándola en secreto.

"Odio las clases…" Serena comentó miserablemente.

"Has repetido esa frase veintiséis veces hoy, Serena." Taiki le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué?" Haruka empacando su mochila preguntó. "Realmente encuentro las materias bastante interesantes…"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Ellos lo son! ¡Odio las clases! ¡Son aburridas! " Serena insistió.

"Veintisiete veces." Taiki contó.

"¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¡Quiero irme a la casa! ¡Quiero irme a la casa!" Serena rápidamente agitó las manos de Seiya como una niña mimada.

"Todavía tienes que completar tus apuntes antes de que puedas marcharte, Bombón…" Seiya le dijo ligeramente.

"¡Eso es una tortura!" Serena gritó.

"Lo siento, Serena. Minako y yo no podemos acompañarte…" Yaten dijo disculpándose.

"¡Esta bien, Yaten!" Serena sonrió. "¿Vas a asistir a la cena de tu familia esta noche?".

"En cierto modo…" Yaten contestado en un tono disgustado. "Pero, volveremos para la cena. Así que no olvides nuestras raciones, Seiya."

"¿No cenaras allí?" Taiki preguntó apropósito.

"¿Podrías no preguntar cosas que ya sabes, Taiki?" Yaten suspiró. "Conoces muy bien cual es mi intención al ir, ¿verdad? Además, mi apetito nunca falla en morir siempre que veo sus caras…"

"Hai… Hai… cocinaré tu ración. Pero asegúrate de volver para las ocho, o no vacilaré en ir hasta allá y traerte de regreso." Seiya dijo sin rodeos.

"Gracias." Yaten le dio una palmada en el hombro a Seiya antes de salir del aula con Minako.

"Tu también deberías irte, Seiya." Taiki lo apuró con una sonrisita. "Estoy seguro que tienes una agenda bastante apretada hoy, con la preparación de la cena y mostrar a nuestro nuevo compañero la casa. No te preocupes. Serena estará bien conmigo."

"Gracias por el considerado recordatorio, Taiki." Seiya contestó sarcásticamente. "Espero que no intentes nada gracioso además de las asesorías…"

"¿Yo? nunca…" Taiki continuado con una sonrisita misteriosa. "A diferencia de alguien, no soy ningún pervertido para entrar a hurtadillas a su cuarto por la mañana para robarle un beso, ¿verdad?"

"Cierto... Me pregunto quién podría ser." Seiya rechinaba sus dientes en secreto. _"¡Qué tipo tan peligroso, lo sabe todo!"_

"Sí. Yo también me pregunto quién podría ser." Taiki le siguió el juego.

Entonces, ambos fueron oídos riendo forzosamente.

"¿Su relación es buena o mala?" Haruka codeando ligeramente a Serena susurró.

"¡Ese es un signo de una relación íntima!" Serena contestó asintiendo.

Tanto Seiya como Taiki se volvieron mudos por la observación de Serena, no entendían por qué ella siquiera consideraría su relación buena cuando ellos siempre luchaban por su afecto.

"Haruka-San, Vámonos…" Seiya decidiendo romper el silencio, lo apuró.

Volteando hacia Serena, le dio una rápida palmadita de estímulo, "Bombón, se una muchacha buena y termina tu trabajo rápido ¿Esta bien?"

"¡Hai!" Serena asintió felizmente.

Seiya dejó de sonreír en cuanto sus ojos dejaron a Serena y encontraron a Taiki. Fulminándolo con la mirada por última vez, le envió al genio una advertencia de muerte antes de salir del aula.

--

Una hora pasó pero Serena todavía estaba lejos de terminar.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Hay todavía más?!" Ella echó un vistazo deprimentemente a los apuntes de las clases de Taiki.

Taiki se rió por su mirada preocupada, "No realmente. Si quitas esto y acortas esto aquí…"

Usando su pluma, pacientemente explicó e indicó cada tema a la atenta Serena. Ella fue vista asintiendo como un robot cada vez Taiki le daba una explicación.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya lo entendí!" Serena con mucho interés anotó la respuesta. "¡No es tan difícil!"

"Te dije que no lo era. Es bastante simple, ¿verdad?" Taiki sonrió con gran alegría.

Serena sacudió su cabeza, "No es simple. Es porque lo explicaste muy bien..."

"Solo admite que no hiciste ningún esfuerzo en escuchar las clases…"

"¡No! ¡Lo intenté! Pero mis párpados siguieron cerrándose…" Serena se opuso.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no te sientes con sueño cuando te enseño?" Taiki preguntó con intención.

"¡Es porque Taiki es el profesor más interesante de todos los tiempos… y el mejor también!" Ella contestó con una grande sonrisa.

"Pero, no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en profesor." Taiki rió silenciosamente.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero serias el mejor, mejor, mejor profesor… y doctor también!" Exclamó Serena. "Recuerdo la vez que sufrí de una fiebre realmente alta, y te preocupaste tanto al cuidarme hasta que eventualmente te enfermaste después de que me recuperé."

"Sí, Sí… y tu lloraste terriblemente que todos pensaron que realmente había muerto o algo así…" Taiki recordando el incidente pasado, rió alegremente.

"¡Fue porque por mi culpa te enfermaste!" Serena contestó ansiosamente. "No me puedes culpar por sentirme triste y llorar…"

"Pero, ¿Sabes que aquellos pocos días fueron los más felices?" Taiki que sonríe para si mismo, preguntó.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz cuando estas realmente enfermo?" Serena preguntó incrédula.

"Es porque un ángel estaba allí a mi lado todo el tiempo…" Taiki respondió con una sonrisa gentil.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Viste un ángel?!" Serena preguntó asombrada. "¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Cómo era?"

"Ella es muy hermosa. Con el pelo largo de oro y ojos azul celeste… una cara muy angelical y la voz serena…" Taiki explicó brevemente.

"¡Wooooowwww!" Serena estaba en su mundo imaginario.

Taiki se rió silenciosamente de la rubia que soñaba despierta.

"_El ángel eras tu, tontita."_

Su mente comenzó a recordar tiempo atrás cuando ella con gran seriedad lo cuido durante el día y sostuvo su mano para aliviar su sueño durante las noches. En aquel entonces, ella era como un ángel. Él deseó que su fiebre durara por siempre, para que ella también se quedara…

Serena de repente saltó de su asiento y agarró en la mano de Taiki, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos.

"¡Vamos!"

Por un segundo, Taiki solamente miró confundido a Serena, no entendiendo su intención.

Entonces lo comprendió.

El crepúsculo se acercaba.

Pronto, él se encontró parado en la azotea de academia, el mismo lugar donde ellos se conocieron.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos paramos aquí…" Taiki disfrutando de la brisa, murmuro.

Serena asintió con una sonrisa, "Pero no ha cambiado ni un poco, ¿verdad? la vista sigue siendo magnífica."

"Ya…" Taiki estuvo de acuerdo mientras miraba el sol anaranjado que descendiendo a lo largo del horizonte.

"Recuerdo la primera vez que miramos el atardecer juntos... tu en realidad pensaste que saltar de un edificio era divertido." Serena bromeó.

"No pensé que era divertido, yo solamente estaba siendo estúpido…" Taiki admitió.

Serena festejo en voz alta, "¡Finalmente lo admitiste! ¡Finalmente lo admitiste! Pero, no te preocupes, prometo guardar esto como un secreto… Shhhhhh … nunca nadie lo sabrá…"

"No me importa si lo cuentas, realmente…"

Serena sacudió su cabeza y colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, "Nop… Este será nuestro pequeño secreto. "

Taiki la miró con un pequeño rubor.

Estando con ella, él se sentía como una persona normal, no un genio o alguien superior, ordinario pero feliz. Ella era la que indirectamente le mostró su imperfección; que inclusive un genio como él puede hacer o cometer errores estúpidos.

Sí, ella era su ángel.

Pero, ¿su ángel permanecerá a su lado y mirara el atardecer con él mañana? ¿Todavía estará ella allí para él en el futuro? El genio finalmente había encontrado preguntas que no podía contestar. Era verdad, ella siempre ha sido un misterio para él y esa era una de las razones por la que ella le atraía.

"Serena…" Él la llamó con una voz suave. "Tengo algo que preguntarte."

"¿Qué es?" Serena preguntó con una sonrisa ligera.

"¿Prefieres el amanecer o el atardecer?" Taiki preguntó brevemente, conociendo su respuesta de antemano.

"¡Me gustan ambos por igual!" Serena contestó sin vacilación. "Hmmmm… Siempre que veo el amanecer, me hace sentirme realmente feliz mientras que el atardecer... calma mi corazón…"

"_Realmente le gusta más el amanecer…"_ Taiki se rió en sus pensamientos.

Fue claro desde el principio que ella favorecía a Seiya más. ¿Por qué se molestó en preguntar cuándo él ya sabía la respuesta de antemano?

¿Por qué?

Porque él esperaba una respuesta impredecible…

"Neh… Taiki…"

Serena viendo al cielo de brillantes colores añadió. "Ya sea el amanecer o el atardecer, ambos son esenciales para mí. No es posible compararlos, porque ellos tienen su propia belleza individual…"

Ella volteó a verlo con gran sonrisa. "¡Soy realmente feliz! ¡Porque siempre que haya un amanecer, definitivamente podré el atardecer más tarde!"

Taiki parpadeó por su observación durante un segundo antes de que una sonrisa saliera de su asombrada expresión.

Sí, él esperaba esto.

Una respuesta la cual él no podía prever.

Él dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, extendió su mano y cariñosamente pasó sus dedos sobre su cabello de oro.

"Tal vez un día…" Taiki tiernamente colocó los hilos de oro contra sus labios. "También sonreirás intensamente para el atardecer…"

Serena lo miró silenciosamente sin contestar una palabra.

Entonces dentro de poco, contra los matices rojos de la puesta…

Sus labios fueron vistos formando una sonrisa hermosa.

--

* * *

--

"No te preocupes. No dejare a nadie tocarte." Yaten apretó la mano de Minako ligeramente mientras la guiaba a través de la fila muchedumbres que murmuraban.

Susurros:

"Es él… Yaten Kou, el hijo de Hayoku-sama…"

"El rumor es verdadero entonces… él tiene una relación íntima con su Succubus…"

"Solamente míralos… Que desgracia…"

"Shhh… no tan alto… él está con los Ases…"

"¿Y? No le tengo miedo a un grupo de monstruos…"

Yaten detuvo sus pasos al oír la última observación, "Trata de decir eso otra vez y me aseguraré que sufras la peor pesadilla!"

Su feroz mirada tenía al hombre en kimono azul dando un paso hacia atrás.

"¡¿Qué es toda esta conmoción?!" Una voz familiar fue oída. Yaten apretó mas fuerte la mano de Minako mientras volteaba su atención hacia la distancia. El camino de muchedumbre fue visto dispersándose para hacer espacio para un alto hombre de mediana edad y su esposa, a su izquierda se paró una Rei bien vestida.

"Buenas noches, Hayoku-sama, Kumiko-sama" la muchedumbre saludaba y se inclinaba con respeto ante la pareja.

"¡Yaten!" su padre despiadadamente lo llamó. "¡Ven aquí!"

Minako tímidamente se ocultó detrás de su amo. La voz feroz de Hayoku nunca fallaba en enviar escalofríos a su espalda. Yaten no se movió como le ordenaron. Él ya no era un cobarde y ya que estar con los Ases le daba el coraje para luchar por sus derechos y afrontar sus miedos los cuales eran sus padres.

"¡¿No oíste a tu padre, Yaten?!" La voz de Kumiko era casi un grito. "¡Él te ordenó que vinieras!"

"No voy a entrar a la casa." Yaten se ahogó tratando de ocultar su coraje mientras continuó estando de pie en el área abierta.

"¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!" Su madre gritó. "¡Este es tu hogar!"

"¡Nunca he visto este lugar como mi hogar!" Yaten exclamó francamente.

La muchedumbre comenzó a charlar suavemente entre ellos,

"Qué chico tan desafiante…"

"Ya… ya… Que ignorancia…"

"¡TRANQUILOS!" Hayoku ordeno duramente callando instantáneamente el ruido. "¡Yaten! ¡No quiero esta falta de respeto! ¡Entra aquí inmediatamente!"

La orden severa de su padre realmente asustó un poco a Yaten, pero todavía no se rendía.

"¡No! ¡Nunca volveré a esta prisión!"

"No deberías hacer esperar a tus padres. ¡Ven!" Rei corriendo hacia él trato de agarrar su mano.

"No me toques." Yaten la desperdició con frialdad.

"¡Yaten, no seas grosero con tu prometida!" Kumiko gritó con disgusto.

"¡Ella no es mi prometida!" Yaten se opuso determinadamente.

"¡Qué tonterías!" Hayoku gritó. "¡¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho de oponerte a nuestro arreglo?!"

"¡Tengo todo el derecho! ¡Es MI vida! ¡No puedes planificar todo por mí!" Yaten le contestó gritando.

"¡Detén tu desafío! ¡Eres nuestro hijo! ¡Tu escuchas nuestras ordenes!" Hayoku gritó.

"¡Si todavía insistes en planear este enfermizo compromiso, abandonaré esta familia! ¡Estoy cortando los lazos contigo!" Yaten valientemente envió su razón principal de asistir a la cena de ceremonia. Él ya no quería huir de ellos. Desde joven, él no era nada más que una marioneta viviente sin libertad u opiniones. Pero, él ya no les daba más la oportunidad de tomar el control sobre su vida de amorosa y futuro…

"¡¿Estas esta noche aquí para decirnos eso?!" Hayoku enfurecido dio un paso seguro adelante y se dirigió hacia el. "¡Haz crecido, hijo! ¡Pero tu crecimiento está lleno de estupidez!"

Yaten agarrándose firmemente de la mano de Minako trató de alejarse de su padre que se acercaba, pero ellos inmediatamente fueron detenidos por un guardia de adultos anónimos y pronto fue rodeado.

"Quédate atrás de mi." Yaten susurró de manera protectora a Minako mientras ella obedientemente se ocultó detrás de él.

"¡Sé que los Ases son malas influencias, pero no esperé que consumieras tanto de su insensatez!" Hayoku miró despiadadamente a su hijo.

"¡No insultes a mis amigos!" Yaten con audacia gritó.

¿Qué saben ellos? ¡Sus amigos son los mejores regalos de dios! Ellos le enseñaron la felicidad, ellos se preocupan por él y le dan ánimos. Pero para los adultos, los Ases no son nada más que un grupo de niños-demonios. Sin embargo, ellos les temen lo cual era la razón por qué sus padres no protestaron contra su inicial intimación con los Ases, ellos no se atrevieron.

"¿Amigos? ¡No me hagas reír!" Los adultos rodaban a Yaten comenzaron a reírse sarcásticamente. "¡Ellos son un grupo de parias! Los monstruos como ellos no son amigos…"

¡Yaten apretó su puño por la rabia, "¡CALLATE! ¡Nadie los insulta!"

Él realmente quería parar toda la risa cruel, pero él es un chamán con limitaciones. Además, su padre que es un nigromante fácilmente podría derrotar habilidad de conjuro.

--

"_Conjuración es el poder clave de chamán, sacerdote y nigromante. La habilidad de convocar y controlar a los muertos, fantasmas, espíritus, posesión de demonio y magia negra." - hecho de Historia._

--

Hayoku cambió su atención a la Succubus que se ocultaba detrás de su hijo. "¿Quieres protegerla?"

Yaten vio a su padre levantar su dedo, entendió esa acción demasiado bien e inmediatamente abrazó a Minako con toda su fuerza, cubriendo sus ojos al mismo tiempo. "¡Minako, no mires!"

"Es inútil, hijo."

Minako bruscamente se volvió tiesa y con una expresión desalmada lucho ferozmente para liberarse del fuerte abrazo de su amo. Yaten sabía que ella estaba bajo el control de su padre, pero no podía romper el hechizo del nigromante. Como su amo, él no hizo ningún intento de usarla así que carecía del poder para detener el hechizo controlador-de-mente al instante.

"¡Romper! ¡Romper! ¡Romper!" Él gritaba el cántico de deshabilitación rápidamente en su cabeza mientras que abrazaba a la agresiva Minako tan fuerte como podía.

"Te lo dije que antes ¿o no?" Hayoku dijo. "Que me llevaría tu Succubus si me desafías…"

"Escucha a tu padre, Yaten…" Su madre añadió. "Acepta tu compromiso con Rei. No te rebeles contra nuestros deseos…"

Rei ocultaba su sonrisa de placer, _"Se lo merecen. Él es definitivamente mío ahora…"_

"¡Nunca! ¡No soy tu marioneta!" Yaten exclamó en voz alta. La resistencia de Minako físicamente le hacía daño pero él preferiría morir que dejarla ir. Estaba seguro que si la liberara, nunca conseguirá verla otra vez…

Todos a su alrededor se estaban riendo y humillándolos con un placer sádico.

"No me puedes ganar hijo." Hayoku violentamente agarró a Yaten por sus brazos mientras trataba de separarlo de Minako. "Este será su castigo…"

"¡Me llevaré a tu Succubus!"

--


	8. Declaración del Séptimo Miembro

El disclaimer se ira haciendo acorde a la aparición de los personajes, Sailor moon y todos en SMstars son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es creación de **Ash-X7**, esto es solo una traducción pueden encontrar el link en el primer capítulo. Este FF es principalmente Seiya & Serena.

Gracias a mi amiga _Elizabeth-01_ ya que me corrigió algunos errores que se me habían ido =). Y Gracias a todas ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review.

Si no han visto las imágenes de Ash y su equipo creativo, vayan a su página les aseguro que les van a encantar, por favor respeten los derechos de autor ya que esta prohibido tomar o reclamar las imágenes de la página.¡¡¡

w w w (punto) geocities (punto) com / thelovelegend1

**Declaración del Séptimo Miembro**

**--**

"¡No te lo permitiré!" Yaten con toda su fuerza disponible rompió el fuerte agarre de su padre mientras seguía agarrando a Minako.

"¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte, hijo!" Hayoku gritó fuertemente.

Inmediatamente después de su proclamación, se escucharon rápidos golpes ensordecedores que provenían de la entrada cerrada del patio.

El ruido masivo tenía toda la atención atraída hacia la enorme puerta de doble cara. Con un golpe final feroz, el pesado acceso cerrado fue abierto agresivamente con una de las puertas cayéndose. Entonces, dos confiados jóvenes con colas de caballo pusieron un pie en el área atestada.

"Gran trabajo, Seiya. Destruiste la magnífica entrada." Taiki notando la mala condición de la puerta gruesa de madera exclamo con un tono despreocupado.

"Intenté ser gentil al principio..." Seiya explicó sonando igualmente despreocupado. "Cúlpalos a ellos por cerrar…"

El silencio enterró a la muchedumbre mientras miraban asustados a los intrusos que acababan de devastar la enorme entrada.

"¡Es el As de Espada y Trébol! El Némesis… derribó la puerta gigantesca…" Susurros llenos de pánico estaban por todas partes.

"Perdónenos por la intrusión y por dañar su entrada principal…" Taiki comenzó con una sonrisa poderosa. "Estamos aquí para recoger a Yaten."

"Seiya… Taiki…" Yaten susurro en voz baja con incredulidad.

"¿Yaten-sama?" Minako murmuro suavemente. Su amo la miró sorprendido antes de realizar que la fase de conjuro de su padre había terminado. Con gratitud abrazó a la ruborizada Minako mientras que murmuro. "Volviste… Volviste…"

"¡Vámonos tortolitos!"

La muchedumbre se disperso haciendo paso para Seiya mientras que él se acercaba a la pareja. "Pensé que te dije que volvieras para la cena a las ocho, es media hora mas tarde… ¿Sabes lo mal que la comida sabe cuando se enfría?

"Y no olvides que esta noche tienes que lavar los platos." Taiki apoyándose contra la entrada arruinada le recordó. Él disfrutaba como se veían las caras de todo el mundo, asustadas, con incertidumbre e incredulidad.

Cuando Taiki era mucho más joven, él era como un dios para ellos, el genio superior que conseguía una alabanza en lo que fuera que hiciera. ¿Desde cuándo todos estos adultos incluyendo a sus padres comenzaron a temerle y notarlo como un demonio? ¿Era después de la formación de los Ases o empezó tiempo atrás?

En familias poderosas como los Kou, si un niño posee una fuerte habilidad, ellos 'lo encarcelan' y aprovechan su poder. Y sí, Taiki solía ser uno de los instrumentos 'cerebrales' de la familia, como Yaten y Seiya, él no tenía ninguna libertad o significado en la vida. ¿Cuándo cambió esta situación? ¿Quién los salvó y por qué?

Un ángel lo hizo; un milagro hermoso de oro. Pero él nunca entendió la razón y tal vez nunca lo hará ya que ella siempre sonríe felizmente como si el mundo fuera su patio de juegos.

Taiki sonrío al pensar en la alegre expresión de Serena. _"Qué milagro tan misterioso..."_

"El Némesis…" Hayoku habló en su habitual tono profundo. "Pude haber permitido a mi hijo seguirte años atrás, pero ahora no. ¡Él se queda aquí!"

"¿Oh? ¿Es una petición o una demanda?" Seiya tiró de Yaten junto con Minako hacia atrás mientras él daba un paso adelante. "¡Sea cual sea! Rehúso su residencia aquí."

La muchedumbre fue oída susurrando entre ellos otra vez.

"Solamente porque eres el psíquico más temido del Estado, no significa puedas mostrar tu arrogancia delante de nosotros, Némesis…" la madre de Yaten gritó. "¡Somos sus padres y tenemos el derecho hacer que se quede!"

"¡No, no lo tienen!" la exclamación de Yaten fue detenida al instante por el siguiente discurso de Seiya. "Yaten pertenece a los Ases, y soy su líder. Él vuelve con nosotros sin importar si le gusta o no, Tía Kumiko."

"¡Pequeño mocoso!" Kumiko perdiendo su temperamento gritó. "¡Él es nuestro hijo! ¡Él está bajo la custodia de los Kou! ¡Los Ases no tienen ningún derecho de llevárselo!"

"Tenemos todo el derecho de hacerlo, Tía Kimiko." Taiki inesperadamente habló. "¿No recuerda años atrás cuándo el gobierno aprobó la derivación de Ases? Como la herencia de los Kou, somos también una familia oficial en el estado. Su hijo, Yaten, siendo uno de los Ases principales, debe seguir el mando de nuestro líder."

"Es lo que el genio dijo." Seiya sonando impaciente. "Vámonos Yaten."

"Espera." Hayoku los detuvo. "Es verdad que él está oficialmente bajo la supervisión de los Ases, pero eso no significa que nosotros no tengamos una opinión aquí, mientras no firmemos el permiso de partición, nuestro hijo sigue estando bajo la custodia familiar de los Kou…"

Seiya suspiró, "Yaten, ¿por qué no los forzaste a firmar el permiso?"

"¿Cómo se supone que fuerce a mis padres a firmarlo?" Yaten exclamó agitado. "¡No soy tu!"

"Yo no los forcé…" Seiya respondió en una manera despreocupada. "Ellos voluntariamente lo hicieron."

"Yo amenazé a los míos…" Taiki añadido con una sonrisa diabólica.

Todos se quedaron sin habla durante un segundo por la incredulidad.

"_Que muchachos tan peligrosos."_

"Ases… esta vez…" Hayoku rompiendo el silencio, continúo. "Somos los que tomaremos el control, no ustedes."

"No lo creo…" Taiki discutió, haciendo su camino entre la muchedumbre. "Usted ha omitido un factor muy importante aquí, Tío Hayoku. En el papel legal y la vista de las autoridades, los Ases se mantienen como uno solo. Declara que además de nuestro líder, nadie tiene derecho a mandarnos o supervisarnos, y esto incluye la familia Kou."

Los ojos confidentes de Taiki fueron vistos fulminando profundamente con la mirada a los ojos disgustados de Hayoku.

"Tío Hayoku, estoy seguro que un hombre inteligente como usted no irá a romper las leyes del estado ¿Verdad?" El genio se terminó con una sonrisa casual.

"¡¡HAHAHAHAHA!!" Hayoku se rió a carcajadas. "De verdad… De verdad. Taiki Kou, eres en verdad asombroso. No me asombra que los Ases tengan tal gran influencia en el gobierno estatal. Puedo ver que mi hijo está en buenas manos…"

"Gracias." Taiki contestó con una sonrisa falsa. "Se hace tarde, deberíamos irnos ahora. Lamento la intrusión. Le deseo a usted y a su esposa una maravillosa noche. Vámonos, Yaten. Serena nos espera fuera…"

Sin otra palabra, los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida dejando muda a la muchedumbre. Yaten vio de reojo una figura familiar.

"¿Yuki?"

Un atractivo adolescente estaba de pie mirándolos desde la distancia. Él tenía el pelo plateado oscuro y solitarios ojos grises. Entonces, él dio un paso hacia la sombra…

"¿Tío Hayoku, dejara a Yaten irse tan fácilmente?" Después de que los Ases se marcharon, Rei preguntó incrédula.

"Solo por el momento…" Hayoku contestó mientras seguía mirando fijamente la entrada vacía. "Aquel chico, Taiki Kou… su existencia con la jurisdicción de la Ley estatal no debe ser subestimada. Fácilmente puede legalizar o destruir cualquier regulación como si él fuera 'el Derecho' mismo. Además, ¿No notaste el temible poder telequinético del Némesis?" él se refirió a la puerta destruida. "Luchar con ellos ahora solamente causará daño innecesario…"

"Entonces, ¿Eso significa que mi compromiso con Yaten esta cancelado?" Ella preguntó urgentemente.

"No te preocupes, Rei…" Su tía la tranquilizó. "Tu tío ya esta planeando la manera de terminar la influencia de los Ases…"

"¿De verdad?" Rei preguntó con esperanza. "¿Hay realmente un modo de eliminar a los Ases?"

"Sí, desde luego que lo hay." Hayoku sonrió abiertamente. "El compromiso sigue en pie. Tu definitivamente serás la novia de Yaten."

La señorita fue vista sonriendo con satisfacción por la confianza de su tío.

--

* * *

--

"¿Hmmm? ¿Qué miras Taiki?" Serena echando una ojeada curiosamente por detrás preguntó.

El grupo estaba en la sala de estar, disfrutando de un espectáculo de televisión nocturno. Taiki tenía sus anteojos sin marco puestos mientras que echaba un vistazo serio por varias hojas delgadas de papeles.

"Esto es nuestras listas de clase." Él contestó con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé!" Serena aplaudió. "Estas considerando a quién deberíamos conseguir para el próximo examen de torneo, ¿tengo razón?"

"Lista." Taiki la elogió. "¿Tienes en mente alguna sugerencia, Serena?"

"Hmmm…" ella pensó seriamente. "¿Qué tal Haru-chan?"

Todos los ojos estaban sobre la nominación de Serena.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo?" Haruka se ahogo con sabritas. "No hay ningún modo que yo pueda estar en su equipo para el examen. Un principiante como yo solamente los arrastrará."

"¡No eres una carga!" Serena se opuso. "Fuiste de gran ayuda en nuestro último caso asignado. ¿Y no es mejor escoger a alguien con quién estamos familiarizados?"

Ella tenía sus enormes ojos de cachorrito sobre Seiya y silenciosamente le pedía que estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

Seiya sólo podría mirarla sin poder decir nada. Él hubiera dicho 'No' si no fuera por aquellos ojos suplicantes.

En primer lugar, debido a la extrema capacidad de inteligencia de Taiki, los Ases nunca necesitaron un censor e incluso si alguna vez decidieran tener uno, él definitivamente escogería a un Profeta.

En segundo lugar, él sabía que Yaten nunca pondría a Minako a combatir así que colocaba a su equipo en desventaja contra los demás - _doblando la desventaja si ellos escogieran a Haruka._

Y finalmente, es bastante difícil de cuidar y sin mencionar entrenar a un psíquico principiante.

Pero a pesar de todas estas desventajas, Seiya todavía estaba confiado en ganar todas la victorias con o sin un compañero de nivel principiante.

"¿Qué piensas, Taiki?" Seiya soltando un suspiro preguntó.

"Ya veo... Nuestro líder esta siendo indeciso." Taiki aparentemente leyendo los pensamientos de Seiya contestó. "Honestamente, puedo prever los problemas si escogiéramos Haruka-San pero ellos no son tan grandes… los Ases debería ser capaz de manejarlos."

Su respuesta tenía a Serena saltando de alegría. "¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Podemos estar en el mismo equipo para el torneo! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!"

"Chicos, no pueden estar hablando en serio…" Haruka incrédulo preguntó.

"Ya que nuestro genio estuvo de acuerdo, y Bombón esta feliz por eso…" el líder confirmó. "Así que, si… Estas adentro."

"¿Wow?" Haruka todavía estaba asombrado. "¿Los Cuatro Grandes Ases escogieron a un principiante como yo? Sinceramente suena irreal…"

"Lo sabemos…" Seiya, Taiki y Yaten estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡Ahora que Yaten y Serena han elegido, nadie tiene permitido interferir con la selección final de Taiki y mía!" Seiya siguió con impaciencia mientras vio a Taiki. "Mas vale que el último sea bueno… No, no solamente bueno. ¡Quiero al mejor!"

Taiki se rió tontamente por la ideal de Seiya. "Pensamos igual, ¿verdad?"

"_Con razón nos enamoramos de la misma muchacha."_ Ambos suspiraron en sus pensamientos.

Taiki cooperativamente pasó una copia a Seiya mientras que ellos seriamente exploraron la información de los estudiantes. Incluyéndolos, la clase consistía de 28 estudiantes que conforman un total de 4 equipos para la batalla de clase inicial. Taiki verazmente había compilado la información de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de clase, sus orígenes, capacidades psíquicas y medidas de poder.

En total, la clase (excluyéndolos) tenía 14 de nivel estándar, 6 nivel pre-avanzado y 2 de nivel especializado.

--

"_La medida de Poder es la cantidad de Puntos de poder que tiene un psíquico que determina el nivel de alguien."_

_Categorías medidas por los Puntos de Poder: _

_No psíquico: Nada_

_Nivel de principiante: 1 - 500 puntos_

_Nivel estándar: 501 - 1500 puntos_

_Nivel pre-avanzado: 1501 - 4000 puntos_

_Nivel avanzado: 4001 - 9,000 puntos_

_Nivel especializado: 9,001 - 20,000 puntos_

_Nivel elite: 20,000 - 90,000 puntos_

_Nivel único: 90,000 puntos-¿¿??_

"_La medida de psíquicos de nivel único son también percibidas de ser incalculables."_- Hecho de Historia

--

Los dos líderes se detuvieron en la misma página, "Él".

El resto del grupo se juntó alrededor mientras miraban detenidamente a su selección.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Yuki Sohma?!" Yaten exclamó fuertemente.

Tanto Taiki como Seiya asintieron. "Sí, tu hermanastro."

"¿Oh? ¿Además de Ayame, Yaten tiene otro hermano?" Serena preguntó con interés. "¿Además él está en la misma clase con nosotros? ¡¡Yo no sabía ¿qué?!!"

"Dímelo a mi. Yo tampoco sabía de ese…" Yaten contestó increíblemente. "Él no estaba en la clase hoy, ¿verdad?"

"Nop, él estaba ausente." Taiki contestó. "No es sorprendente ya que el Príncipe Del Hielo apenas asiste clases o socializa. Puedo entender por qué la familia Kou y la familia Sohma lo controlan estrictamente ya que el Manipulador Elemental es un nacimiento raro."

--

"_El manipulador Elemental es un psíquico que tiene la capacidad de controlar uno de los clásicos elementos siguientes; fuego, agua, hielo, viento, electricidad, tierra…"- Hecho de Historia._

--

"Él puede ser de alguna ayuda para nosotros ya que él es un Manipulador De Hielo." Seiya añadió casualmente. "Además un nivel especializado."

--

"_Un Manipulador De hielo posee la capacidad de reducir la energía cinética de los átomos y así reducir la temperatura, puede ser usado para controlar, generar o absorber el hielo."_ - Hecho de Historia.

--

"Pero no es posible..." Yaten declaró. "Tanto la familia Kou como la familia Sohma probablemente lo forzarán a entrar al equipo de Rei Hino ya que ellos temen que él se pudiera unirse el nuestro."

"¡Es suena tan mal!" Serena frunció un poco el ceño.

"De verdad, lo hace…" Yaten estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero, tal control paternal es legal en los ojos de la ley. Aunque yo conozco muy poco sobre Yuki ya que no compartimos el mismo padre, podría decir que su niñez fue todo menos feliz. Trato de ir en contra de la familia Sohma una vez, pero no tuvo éxito. Entonces, fue castigado severamente por su rebelión y fue oído obedeciendo su comando desde entonces…"

"¡¿¿Cómo??! ¡Debemos salvarlo!" La declaración abrupta de Serena tenía a todos ahogándose con sus bebidas. Ella era seria sobre ello ya que la condición de Yuki le recordaba del pasado sombrío de sus amigos.

"Estoy segura que Taiki conoce una manera." Ella sonrió confidente.

"Serena, tu seguramente sabes empujar la responsabilidad alrededor…" Taiki rió un poco en silencio," Pero, tienes razón, de algún modo hay una manera ya que sé el secreto detrás de su obediencia…"

"¡¿Lo sabes?!" Tanto Yaten como Haruka exclamaron.

"Nada sorprendente. Él sabe todo." Seiya lo esperaba. "Escúpelo, Sr. Sabelo-Todo."

"Empecemos con la regulación básica de la familia ¿vamos?" Taiki comenzó. "Una vez que un niño cumple 18, la ley le concede el derecho de hacer varias decisiones independientes en campos como educación, carrera o matrimonio no arreglado. Esto quiere decir que si Yuki-San está de acuerdo con unirse a nuestro equipo, ni la familia Sohma ni la familia Kou tienen derecho a oponerse. Pero aquí está el problema principal, esta regla nunca se aplicó o aplicará…"

"¿Pero por qué?" Haruka preguntó. "¿No se aplica la ley a todos?"

"Lo hace." Taiki siguió. "Pero aún la ley no puede salvar su libertad porque la familia Sohma tiene a alguien querido para él en custodia dejándolo sin opción, mas que obedecerlos."

"¿¡Hm!? Qué acto tan honorable." Seiya declaró con el sarcasmo. "Así que, para concluir él nunca podrá unírsenos a no ser que seamos capaces de salvar a su 'alguien' que esta actualmente en custodia de su familia, ¿tengo razón?"

"Precisamente…" Taiki asintió. "Así que líder, ¿cuál es su decisión? Conociendo que los Ases principales pueden manejar el torneo de examen con o sin Yuki, es todavía nuestra decisión de ir en contra de la familia Sohma solo por un compañero de equipo temporal"

"Qué problemático…" Seiya suspiró.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre Seiya mientras estaba sentado silenciosamente sumergido en pensamientos profundos. Lo que Taiki dijo estaba correcto. Los cuatro Ases pueden derrotar solos a cualquier equipo de siete fácilmente. Así que, prácticamente no había ninguna razón por la que necesitaran implicarse con la familia Sohma solamente por un psíquico especializado con el que no tenían relación. Además, ellos no eran ningunos héroes o jueces. El cuadro era claro, 'innecesario sin ningún beneficio'. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué puede sentir un deseo oculto de ayudar a este pobre extraño? ¿Era por compasión o porque Yuki le recordaba su triste pasado? El sentimiento de estar atrapado sin libertad o alguien en quien confiar, desear que alguien le de una mano y un milagro para que pase.

Seiya miró fijamente a Usagi que reía ligeramente hacia él. Él a veces se preguntaba que estaba en su mente durante su infiltración en la corte de ejecución de cinco años atrás. Claramente, ella no pensaba en absoluto y las consecuencias no la molestaron. Él recordó sus gritos durante lo que él pensó era su primero ¡adiós! ya que él nunca había esperado que él viviera o que ella apareciera en su último momento, pero ella lo hizo y, con una risa agradable, ella le extendió la mano su mano una vez más:

"_¡Vamos! Seiya! ¡Vamos a mirar el amanecer juntos!"_

Ella lo liberó.

Pero, una vez más, ¿por qué?

La respuesta era simple: Todo era porque ella lo quiso.

Él se rió de sus memorias, _"Tal vez podemos crear otro milagro…"_

"No pareceré genial si me echo para atrás de mi propia elección ¿Verdad?" Seiya dio su decisión final. "Entonces Yuki Sohma será el séptimo miembro de los Ases."

El equipo estuvo obviamente complacido con la decisión de su líder.

--

* * *

--

"¡Yuki!" una voz poco amable llamó. Un muchacho con el pelo plateado oscuro se congeló mientras echaba un vistazo sobre su hombro a su padre.

"¿Sí?" Yuki se ahogó tratando de ocultar su disgusto. Él suspiró y apretó sus puños después de realizar la presencia de su madrastra. Su expresión permaneció inalterada, conservando el aspecto frío estricto. Él tembló ligeramente, detestando el odio y el miedo a sus padres y la entera familia Sohma.

El esquema astuto estaba sin revelar; para controlarlo, ellos capturaron a su amante, Tohru Honda acusando a esta criada inocente de robo. Ellos descaradamente la usaron como su amenaza, si él se atrevía a revelarse contra ellos, no vacilarían a nombrarla públicamente como criminal y ello era castigado por ley. Sin amigos o alguien que lo respaldara, se sintió sin esperanza en contra de la familia y les permitió manipularlo como una marioneta.

"¡Ven aquí!" ellos ordenaron.

Yuki obedientemente se acercó sin sostener sus miradas. Los ojos de sus padres no tenían amor y él aborrecía verlos y sentir aquella soledad otra vez. El sentimiento que le decía que nadie se preocuparía realmente por él y que no significaba nada más que un Manipulador De hielo para ellos. Tohru era la única razón que lo mantenía respirando y él haría todo para proteger su único significado en la vida.

"¡No tienes permitido mostrar tal falta de respeto! ¡Salúdanos correctamente!" su madrastra ordenó.

"Buenos días, Padre, Madre…" sus ojos permanecieron pegados al piso.

"¡Muy bien! Y espero que sigas las ordenes de la familia Kou de aceptar la invitación del equipo de Rei Hino." Su padre mandó. "Deberías saber que pasará si no lo haces…"

"Sí, Padre." Yuki sostuvo sus puños apretados, ellos le amenazaban otra vez. Sus padres han estado haciendo las decisiones por él desde joven, desde la ropa que usaba hasta los amigos que hacia. Él era estúpido al pensar que sería libre de ellos una vez que cumpliera dieciocho años.

"Bien. Tienes nuestro permiso de irte. No queremos que llegues tarde a la escuela."

Los dos adultos se marcharon sin otra palabra abandonando al atormentado Yuki creyendo que él nunca podría ser libre de esta familia insensible.

--

* * *

--

"¡Hey mira! ¡Mira! ¡Es el Príncipe De hielo, Yuki Sohma!"

Los susurros fueron oídos en todas partes del aula mientras el inafectado Yuki se dirigía a su asiento.

"¡¡Dios!! ¡¡Es tan hermoso!! Pienso que me he enamorado de él…"

"¿Cómo podrías? ¿No eres fan de los Ases? Además, lo mejor es no involucrarse mucho con el príncipe De hielo…"

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Oí esto…"

"¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡¿Su familia es propensa a inspeccionar a quienquiera que entable una amistad con él?!"

"Shhhh… No tan alto…"

Yuki indiferentemente abrió su mochila y sacó su cuaderno de parapsicología. Él detestaba la escuela tanto como su casa. No había ningún significado en atender a la escuela de todos modos ya que él no tiene elección sobre su futuro.

Entonces, un volumen grande de ensordecedores gritos provenientes del pasillo exterior llamo su atención.

"¡¡ASES!! ¡¡ASES!! ¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡SEIYAAAAAA!!"

La puerta de aula se deslizó abriéndose severamente mientras los famosos estudiantes procedieron a entrar al aula.

"Seriamente, ustedes atraen demasiada atención." Haruka se quejó por la agitación.

"No tienes ningún derecho de quejarte, Haruka. Nuestra popularidad aumento aproximadamente un 25 por ciento contigo…" Taiki contó.

"¡Oh no!" Serena se sobresalto.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" Preguntaron con preocupación sus amigos que se detuvieron en medio del aula.

"¡¡Dejé mi cuaderno de numerología en casa!!" Ella gritó.

"_Los Cuatro Ases…"_ Yuki daba un vistazo al equipo infame. Él sabía de su historia increíble desde luego, y en secreto envidió a su hermanastro por ser parte de ellos. Ellos lo asombraron con el último incidente de anoche. El hecho que el resto de los Ases estaban dispuestos a ir en contra de cualquiera y afrontar cualquier circunstancia solamente para proteger a Yaten.

Mirándolos ahora mismo, riendo, discutiendo y burlándose, realmente le daba una nueva esperanza de que tal vez él también tendrá compañeros confiables en el futuro, liberándolo del tormento de su familia.

"_Es imposible…"_ Yuki se rió de su pensamiento ingenuo antes de ver de reojo a los Ases una vez más, sólo para encontrarlos mirándolo fijamente.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, su mejilla mostró un leve rubor. _"¿Qué estoy pensando?"_

Los Ases fueron vistos sonriendo placidamente entre ellos por su reacción.

"Así que, ¿esa es tu malvada prometida, Rei Hino?" Haruka preguntó medio en broma después de notar a una morena arrogante acercándose a Yuki con su grupo de cinco.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo que es malvada! ¡¡Pero ella no es mi prometida!!" Yaten hablo bruscamente, y su grito alto llamó la atención de la clase entera.

"Buenos días, Yaten… y los Ases." Saludo el grupo de Rei guardando su distancia del renombrado equipo. Ella consiguió guardar su imagen aun cuando no le gustaran y les temiera.

"Buenos días." Taiki devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa falsa, Serena los saludó con la mano naturalmente mientras que Seiya y Yaten deliberadamente los ignoraron.

"¿Ya han elegido los Cuatro Ases a sus tres siguientes miembros para el torneo de examen?" Rei preguntó amistosamente, pero con intención. "Me temo que tendrán un tiempo difícil seleccionando ya que nuestra clase no parece tener a muchos psíquicos de alto nivel."

"Gracias por tu preocupación." Taiki respondió formalmente. "Ya casi terminamos con la formación de nuestro equipo."

"¿Oh?" Rei actuando sorprendida continuó. "¿Puedo saber quién son los tres afortunados compañeros?"

"Minako Aino, Haruka Tenoh y…" Taiki echó un vistazo al silencioso Yuki que rápidamente evito su mirada. "Nuestro séptimo miembro esta todavía en debate."

Rei estuvo claramente inconforme cuando oyó que Minako estaba en la lista. Ella le dio una una mirada de odio a la callada Succubus antes de volver sus ojos hacia Taiki.

"Son sin duda unas elecciones interesantes…" Ella comentó tratando de no sonar sarcástica.

La clase igualmente fue sorprendida por su selección. ¿Estaban bromeando con ellos? ¿O simplemente sobreestimándolos? Eligiendo a una Succubus y un principiante de nivel censor era un acto suicida. A pesar de las desventajas de los Ases, ningún equipo deseaba enfrentárseles, ya que ellos saben que un As principal es suficiente para acabar con todo el equipo entero de siete.

La campana de la escuela hizo la primera llamada del día.

"Les deseo suerte a los Ases en la adquisición de su séptimo compañero." Rei se marchó hacia su asiento.

"Necesitaremos más que solo suerte…" Taiki murmuró mientras que casualmente abrió su libro del curso.

"¡¡No, solamente necesitamos tu cerebro!! ¡Con Taiki, todo es posible!" Serena exclamo asintiendo con la cabezada, como si ella estaba de acuerdo con ella misma.

Taiki rió ligeramente, "Pero necesito tu completa atención en la clase. No queremos que falles el examen escrito."

Serena hizo un puchero, pero sumisamente dirigió su atención a la clase.

Su constante obediencia hacia Taiki tenía a Seiya secretamente sintiendo un poco de celos aun cuando él sabía que ella también se preocupaba profundamente por él. Era bastante obvio ya que ¿quién se arriesgaría a salvar a alguien que no amara? Ella inclusive le permitió besarla y su sonrisa siempre parecía más brillante a su alrededor. Pero algunas veces no podía evitarlo. Taiki es definitivamente la última persona sobre la tierra con la que él quisiera competir. Este genio puede convertir fácilmente un juego perdido en victoria pero Serena no es un juego. Los primos comparten muchas semejanzas que incluyen sentimientos. Para ellos, ¡ella es su primer amor, su vida! ¡Ella los salvó! Ninguno de ellos estaría vivo si no fuera por ella.

Generalmente, Serena había mimado a Seiya con demasiado amor y cuidado que se hizo humanamente imposible para él de vivir un día sin su presencia. Seiya silenciosamente suspiró. Él definitivamente no puede permitirse perderla con Taiki. ¡De ninguna manera! Y por qué de toda la gente debe ser Taiki, su mejor amigo y camarada. Muchas veces, él se convencía a ignorar este sentimiento de inseguridad pero simplemente volvía. Él se odiaba a si mismo por ser demasiado egoísta y posesivo, pero ¿no es así como se supone que es el amor?

Seiya estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó la llamada rápida de Serena. Su gentil toque contra su frente finalmente llamó su atención. "¿Seiya? ¿Seiya? ¿Estas bien? ¡¿Estas enfermo?!"

Él parpadeó como ensueño a Serena durante un segundo antes de que sus ojos se abrieran angustiados por la expresión casi llorando que ella tenia.

"¿Qué pasa Bombón? ¿Por qué te ves tan triste?"

"Por tu culpa idiota…" Taiki mostrando un ligero toque de celos respondió. "No solo te quedes pensando, la tenías preocupada…"

"¡¿Estas enfermo?! ¡¿Tienes que ir al doctor de la escuela?!" Serena preguntó sin hacer una pausa y abruptamente se levantó, llamando la atención de toda la clase.

"¡Sensei! ¡Seiya está enfermo! Él necesita…"

"¡No! ¡No! Espera… Bombón…" Seiya al instante detuvo a la rubia de ir más lejos. "Estoy bien… estoy bien… Siéntate... Vuelve a sentarte…"

"¿De verdad?" Serena preguntó, estando todavía de pie.

"Sí, Sí…" Seiya se ruborizó ligeramente, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. "Estoy realmente bien. Así que, por favor vuelve a sentarte."

Serena con un suspiro de alivio obedientemente se dejo caer en su asiento.

"¡Por favor no me vuelvas a asustar así otra vez!" Ella lo regañó abiertamente. "¡Seiya! ¡Necesito tu completa atención en la clase! ¡No te queremos fallando el examen escrito!"

"Eso sonó familiar…" Taiki se rió ligeramente.

Él se sentía un poco feliz de que Serena utilizara su frase, la frase que él le dijo hace varios minutos, en Seiya que sólo significaba que ella tomó sus palabras en su corazón.

Mientras, Seiya sólo podría reírse de lo adorable que era ella. De verdad, ella se preocupaba mucho de él y tendía a reaccionar de forma exagerada cuando se trataba de su bienestar. La mayor parte de las muchachas en la clase incluyendo a Serena se ruborizaron levemente al atestiguar la sonrisa brillante de Seiya. Esto era una vista muy rara y encantadora. Su sonrisa nunca fallaba en recordarle su amanecer favorito. Era hermoso y magnífico. Ella lo adoró muchísimo y su lado oscuro no perdonaría a nadie que se atreviera a destruirlo.

"Bombón, no tienes ningún derecho de instruirme ya que eres tu la que más probablemente fallará los exámenes…" Seiya bromeo, acariciándola ligeramente sobre la cabeza. "Rezo cada día para que tu inteligencia mejore, pero no parece funcionar. "

"Los rezos nunca funcionarán, Seiya." Taiki se unió. "Sugiero trasplante de células cerebrales..."

"¡¡Hey!!" Serena puso un puchero. "¿Ustedes seriamente tienen tan poca fe en que pase el examen escrito?"

"Tenemos ninguna confianza en lo absoluto." Seiya y Taiki asintieron juntos.

"¡Eso es malo! ¡Todos ustedes solo esperen y verán!" Serena señaló con su dedo a Seiya. "¡Saldré mejor que tu!"

Ella entonces cambió su objetivo a Taiki. "¡Y que tu también!"

"Im-Imposible... Totalmente... imposible..." Los dos muchachos fueron oídos riendo histéricamente.

"Pero admiramos tu determinación aun cuando no tengas nada para respaldarla..." Seiya acariciando la cabeza de Serena se rió ligeramente.

"No te preocupes, Serena." Taiki añadido, usando su mano para cubrir su sonrisa. "Te apoyaremos, sin importar que pase..."

Serena resopló sus mejillas. "¡Hump! ¡¡Malos!! ¡No le hablare a ninguno de los dos!"

"No te enojes, cocinaré tus platos favoritos esta noche." Seiya picando su mejilla inflada la quiso persuadir.

Ignorándolo, Serena giró a su izquierda sólo para encontrar un Taiki sonriéndole. "Te dejaré copiar mis apuntes como una disculpa..."

Ella también lo ignoro.

Siendo incapaz de voltear hacia la izquierda o derecha, Serena sólo podía ver hacia adelante a los ojos disgustados de su maestro.

"¡¡Ahem!!" Su maestro tosió. "¿Ya terminaron los Ases con todo el entretenimiento? ¿Puedo seguir con la lección?"

"Estamos sinceramente apenados de estar molestando la clase…" Taiki respondió pidiendo disculpas. "Por favor siga, Anoka sensei."

Con ello, la clase simultáneamente cambió su atención de nuevo hacia la clase.

--

* * *

--

"_¿Quién habría creído que el Némesis podría en realidad sonreír así?"_ Yuki pensó mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

Inmediatamente, se acostó sobre su cama cerrando cansadamente sus ojos. Con su mente ocupada, no había obtenido mucho sueño durante noches. No podía dejar de preocuparse por el bienestar de Tohru. ¿La alimentaban bien? ¿Cómo esta su condición? ¿Ha estado durmiendo bien últimamente? Su familia la tenía encerrada en algún sitio y él no tenía ninguna pista de donde e inclusive tenía prohibido verla. Ellos decían que estaría salva y sana mientras él los obedeciera.

Yuki estaba harto de esta vida esclavizada, cansado de ser inútil y odiaba su inhabilidad de proteger a su único amor. Él sabía que nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, ¿por qué deberían? No había ningún beneficio y era simplemente una la locura convertir la Familia Sohma en enemigos solamente para salvar su libertad. Así que, al final él estaba solo y siempre lo estará…

Si él no existiera, Tohru no tendrá que sufrir. Él no era necesitado de todos modos, así que ¿a quien le importa si se muere? Excepto por Tohru pero ella estaría mejor sin él ya que él era la causa de su tormento.

"_Alguien… Por__ favor __máteme__…"_

De repente las luces de su cuarto comenzaron a parpadear fenomenalmente antes de que varios pasos gentiles y una risa infantil fueran oídos.

"¡Oniisan! ¡Aquí! ¡Oniisan!"

Yuki saltó de la cama alarmado, "Qu-Qué?!"

Él echó un vistazo alrededor de su cuarto frenéticamente deteniendo sus ojos en la esquina extrema izquierda y fue sorprendido al encontrar a un pequeño niño vestido con un kimono verde sin brillo que se oculta detrás de su armario.

"¿Es usted Yuki Oniisan?" el niño fantasmal preguntó tímidamente.

Tu… Tu eres un Zashiki-warashi..." Yuki tembló ligeramente.

--

"_Zashiki-warashi es un espíritu infantil. El aspecto de éste espíritu es el de un niño de unos 5 o 6 años con el cabello ondulado y un rostro rojizo. El niño puede ser de sexo masculino o femenino, aunque comúnmente se le considera femenino. Se dice que un Zashiki-warashi al habitar una casa, trae a la residencia buena fortuna, pero si se va de allí, el lugar declina totalmente."_ – Hecho

--

¡No puede ser! ¿Este espíritu infantil estaba aquí para tomar su vida? Pero, por lo que él sabía, un Zashiki-warashi no puede matar.

"¿Es usted Yuki Oniisan?" ella repitió su pregunta con una sonrisa.

"¡Ha… Hai…" Yuki se ahogó con su respuesta. "¿Estas aquí por mí?"

El fantasma asintió y dió unos pasos hacia el asustado Yuki.

"Shishou (el Amo) quiso que yo le entregara esto." Ella le presentó un pedazo de papel doblado.

En cuanto Yuki tomó la hoja, el Zashiki-warashi misteriosamente desapareció. El silencio ocupó su cuarto otra vez mientras que él curiosamente desdobló la delgada hoja.

"_¡¿Un mapa?!" _Él estaba mas que sorprendido al descubrir una representación visual de un área remota. Él notó una enorme 'X' marcando cerca de la región este con enormes letras indicando: _'Ven aquí mañana después de la escuela.'_

Él volteó el mapa. Sus ojos fueron vistos ensanchándose por la sorpresa mientras leyó el siguiente mensaje:

'**Tu eres querido por los Ases.'**

--


	9. El Pasado de él, La Aparición de Ella

**El disclaimer se ira haciendo acorde a la aparición de los personajes, Sailor moon y todos en SMstars son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es creación de Ash-X7, esto es solo una traducción pueden encontrar el link en el primer capítulo. Este FF es principalmente Seiya & Serena.**

* * *

**Antes que nada quisiera felicitar a Ash-X7 por haber ganado en los Premios Kousagui 2008 como mejor FanFic en Ingles =) y gracias a todas ustedes que votaron por NPA.**

* * *

**Gracias a mi amiga _Elizabeth-01_ ya que me corrigió algunos errores que se me habían ido =). Y Gracias a todas ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review.**

**Si no han visto las imágenes de Ash y su equipo creativo, vayan a su página les aseguro que les van a encantar, por favor respeten los derechos de autor ya que esta prohibido tomar o reclamar las imágenes de la página.¡¡¡**

**w w w (punto) geocities (punto) com / thelovelegend1**

**El Pasado de él, La Aparición de Ella: Hace nueve Años**

--

"Sr. Kou, esta es su nueva residencia."

El chico de cabello castaño de nueve años se bajó de un Mercedes negro. Él estaba acompañado por cuatro hombres formalmente vestidos. Estando de pie, Seiya miró inexpresivamente al bungalow (casa de una planta) grande ante él. La casa de estilo victoriano tenía un jardín hermoso; altos árboles de flor de cerezo, arbustos de rosales coloridos y una cerca de metal blanco como su límite. Pero, en los ojos de Seiya, no encontró nada atractivo, la casa elegante o el jardín encantador, él no vio nada vibrante; todo es blanco y negro.

_Que sencillo, que simple y aburrido…_

"Sus padres han dejado este lugar bajo su nombre."

¿Padres? ¿Qué padres? ¿Quiénes son? El niño no tenía ningún recuerdo de tales personas. ¿Cómo son? ¿Cómo suenan? Las caras de sus padres y voces son vagas para él. Todo lo que él podría recordar era el día cuando su madre lo dejó en el cuarto de aislamiento donde él pasó sus próximos tres años, solo. ¿Por qué se molestaron en sacarlo? Esta casa era justo como su cárcel anterior, sólo que más grande.

"Después de que usted firme el contrato, este distrito será oficialmente suyo. "El hombre que era probablemente un abogado le presento a Seiya un documento de propiedad. Sin ningún afecto, él tomó la pluma y firmó el acuerdo.

"Eso servirá. Muchas gracias."

Seiya miro a los hombres que daban una cortés reverencia ante él, sus ojos mostrando un miedo obvio y ansiedad. Él permaneció tranquilo e insensible ya que él estuvo acostumbrado a tal tratamiento.

"Aquí está la llave a la casa. Su ropa y otras cosas necesarias ya están adentro. Y en cuanto a su entrada a la Academia Nacional Psíquica, el principal lo permitió. "El abogado dio a pequeño Seiya la llave de su casa. "Nosotros también arreglamos el transporte privado para llevarlo a la academia cada mañana. "El grupo de hombres se terminó con otra reverencia y apresuradamente entraron al coche.

El niño sin emoción alguna se dirigió a la puerta principal. Insertando la llave antigua en la perilla, él abrió el acceso revelando una sala de estar espaciosa y totalmente amueblada. El interior fue diseñado según la Era Victoriana, histórica y romántica. Pero su belleza diversa no fue apreciada por su joven propietario. Seiya indiferentemente tiró su maleta en el sillón más cercano y continuó hasta su cuarto.

Él tenía sólo nueve, pero ya era el propietario legítimo de una propiedad grande pero sin significado. Su par de ojos azules oscuros echaron un vistazo insensiblemente a los restantes ocho cuartos vacantes. Todos estaban muy bien amueblados con juegos de cortinas y sábanas frescas, pero ellos no tenían ningún uso.

¿Dónde están sus propietarios?

No, ellos no tienen ninguno.

Estos ocho cuartos no tenían ningún objetivo y el pequeño Seiya creía que ellos permanecerán vacíos siempre.

_"Ellos son inútiles…" _Él sencillamente los cerró.

--

* * *

--

Eran las cinco uno de la mañana. Pequeño de cabello castaño robóticamente se levantó y sin pensar echó un vistazo a sus alrededores. Como siempre, la recámara principal estaba oscura y tranquila, él salió de su cuarto. Afuera, el vestíbulo largo estaba igualmente sin vida, conquistado con el silencio sepulcral.

La casa entera y la propiedad no tenían vida, él era lo único vivo.

Saliendo de la casa tranquila, él se encontró cara a cara con la oscuridad; el cielo negro nublado y su atmósfera triste. No sintió y ni oyó nada mientras continuó por la sombra. Todo que él podría distinguir era la fecha y la hora. Era el fin de semana, él no tenía que asistir la escuela y era la hora del crepúsculo donde el día estaba más oscuro justo como su vida.

Él sobrevivió un mes de educación inútil. A diferencia de otros niños, no le permitieron participar en clases regulares. La academia había diseñado especialmente varios programas a los cuales solo él atendía. El niño no tenía ninguna objeción ni pensamientos en cuanto a tal injusticia ya que él no sabía nada sobre emociones. ¿Qué es felicidad? ¿Qué es tristeza? ¿Cómo uno reacciona cuando es feliz? Estas preguntas no tenían respuesta. Él no había hablado una sola palabra a alguien desde hace tres años y sus memorias eran tan vacías como sus pensamientos.

Apoyándose contra el árbol de flor de cerezo más grande de su jardín, él alzo la vista hacia el suave, difuso cielo. Era el principio del alba, donde el día da la bienvenida a su primera luz pero su corazón y alma permanecieron atrapados en la completa oscuridad. Él no absorbió nada. Él no podía oír el temprano pájaro cantando con alegría u oler lo dulce del esplendor de mañana. Incluso la reconfortante luz del sol no trajo ningún calor.

"¡¡Wah!!"

De repente, Seiya sintió algo pesado aterrizar sobre él desde arriba. Le había golpeado con fuerza y él estaba sujetado debajo de ello con sus labios cerrados contra eso, en un beso firme. En esto, sus ojos se abrieron por el shock y se encontró mirando a un par de ojos azules celestes.

El objeto de oro a toda prisa se apartó de su pecho, "¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! ¡No quise aterrizar sobre ti! ¡Yo miraba el amanecer en el árbol y me caí! ¡Realmente lo siento!" Una niña con el cabello rubio suelto, largo hasta el hombro, se arrodillaba ante él mientras le pedía perdón desesperadamente.

Seiya se sentó parpadeando por la confusión. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar. Tocó sus labios, sus ojos no abandonan a la extraña que le robó su primer beso. Pero extrañamente, sus labios se sentían calientes.

"¡¿Te hice daño en alguna parte?!"

Seiya vio sus ojos con inquietud explorando su cuerpo por cualquier herida. Para su alivio, ella no encontró ninguna y sonrió.

"¡Realmente lo siento!" ella pidió perdón otra vez. "¡Me salvaste! ¡Me habría caído a mi muerte si no fuera por ti!"

Seiya permaneció callado, su cara encantadora era inexpresiva. Todo que él podría hacer era mirarla. Durante años, él no habló ni una palabra y no tuvo ninguna emoción así que no sabía que sentir o reaccionar por sus disculpas.

Entonces, sintió que lo agarraban de sus brazos, "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Te dañaste tu cabeza por mi caída?!" La falta de respuesta de Seiya tenía la niña asustada. "¡Vamos… Vamos a llamar una ambulancia!"

Seiya se levantó sin importancia y dio la vuelta con la intención de regresarse a su casa.

"¡Espera!"

Él oyó a la muchacha llamarlo pero él no se detuvo.

La rubia entonces corrió rápidamente y se paró directamente en frente de él, bloqueando su camino. Ella extendió su mano ofreciéndole un apretón de manos, pero todo lo que Seiya podría hacer era mirar fijamente su mano, incapaz de entender lo que ella quería.

Ella con audacia alcanzó y lo agarró. "Hola, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. ¿Serás mi amigo?"

Él notó su grande sonrisa, una expresión la cual él nunca había visto antes.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Serena preguntó interesadamente.

¿Nombre? Nadie le llama por su nombre verdadero, él no puede recordarlo. ¿Y qué es un amigo? Él inconscientemente arrojó sus manos lejos rompiendo su agarre y siguió su camino a casa.

"¡Vendré otra vez mañana!" él oyó su grito antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

No, ella no lo hará. No hay ninguna razón para que ella este aquí. Ella no era su chofer privado, criada o cocinera. Él echó un vistazo por la ventana, la muchacha misteriosa se había ido pero de una manera extraña su imagen y voz permanecían guardadas en su cabeza. Él cerró la cortina creyendo que nunca la volvería a ver.

--

* * *

--

La primera luz que se inmiscuía en el oscuro cuarto de Seiya lo despertó. Como siempre, él salió de la cama, pasó por la fila de cuartos vacíos después de asearse y salió de la casa. Sus ojos comenzaron a explorar el amplio jardín como si buscaran algo.

Como lo esperaba, nadie estaba allí.

No estaba enojado o decepcionado ya que estos sentimientos eran un misterio para él. Los tres años de aislamiento lo habían convertido en un robot.

"¡Hey! ¡Te acabas de perder el amanecer!" La voz familiar lo tomó por sorpresa.

Él miró fijamente hacia lo rosado.

Sentada en la cima del árbol grande de flor de cerezo estaba una joya de oro sonriéndole.

"¡El amanecer de hoy también estuvo espectacular!" Ella le dio una sonrisa más grande.

El callado Seiya continuó mirándola. Ella se veía doblemente hermosa en contra de los pétalos rosados y los rayos de sol, justo como una pequeña diosa viviente de arriba. Por alguna razón desconocida, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido y su mejilla se oscureció con un leve tono rojo. ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Y por qué está ella aquí?

Serena saco su lengua avergonzada, "¿Tienes una escalera o algo para bajar?" Su petición no fue contestada mientras miraba fijamente a su par de ojos inafectados.

"¡Esta bien, soy una niña grande! ¡Puedo bajar sin ninguna ayuda! "Ella sonrió abiertamente y torpemente colocó su primer pie en una rama inferior.

"¡¡WAHHHH!!"

Ella perdió su segundo paso. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, rezó para que la caída no doliera demasiado. Y como si su rezo hubiera sido escuchado, no sintió ningún dolor. Abriéndolos, estaba mas que sorprendida al encontrarse suspendida en el aire. Ella jadeó con incredulidad mientras la fuerza invisible la puso gentilmente en la tierra herbosa.

"Es… Esto…" Serena dio vuelta y afrontó a su salvador que tenía su espalda girada contra ella, listo para dirigirse de vuelta a su casa.

Ella apresuradamente se puso de pie, "¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por salvarme otra vez!"

Su apreciación ruidosa tenía Seiya deteniendo su paso. Y con una cara medio entusiasmada asintió levemente a Serena antes de regresar a su casa.

"¡Vendré otra vez mañana!"

--

* * *

--

La pequeña Serena estaba en su cuarto mientras bailaba alrededor de la pequeña parte despejada antes de aventarse a la cama blanda. Miró hacia un objeto de tamaño natural que estaba cubierto por una tela larga roja y sedosa.

Quitando la cubierta, reveló un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Ella miró detenidamente en el y susurró, "Yuumei…"

Así de increíble como parece, su imagen fue vista oscureciéndose, su pelo y ojos se volvían negros. La reflexión fenomenalmente salió del espejo.

Tenía una sonrisa amistosa.

--

_"Yuumei quiere decir anochecer. __" - traducción japonesa._

_--_

En el punto de vista del espejo, la gemela no se reflejaba. Se parecía a un doppelgänger (doble fantasmagórico) de su imagen inversa, un Vardoger. Esta niña de nueve años tenía un pasado oscuro y terrible que planeaba no decirle a nadie y pocos lo conocen. Ella nació especial; sobrenatural entre lo sobrenatural. A pesar de todo, ella permanecía alegre y disfrutaba de la vida al máximo; su personalidad era única, rara vez fruncía el ceño.

--

"Un doppelgänger es un doble fantasmal de una persona viva, una forma siniestra de bilocación. Es también referido como 'doublewalker', que significa alguien que actúa de la misma manera que otra persona. Son generalmente considerados de mala suerte. En algunas tradiciones, un doppelgänger visto por la familia o amigos presagia enfermedad o peligro, mientras que si ves tu propio doppelgänger es un presagio de muerte. En la mitología nórdica, es un doble fantasmal que precede a una persona viva y es visto realizando sus acciones por adelantado. En el cuento tradicional, un doppelgänger no tiene sombra, y no tiene reflejo en el espejo o el agua. También puede tomar la forma de la imagen inversa de uno, conocido como Vardoger." - Hechos.

--

"Él me salvó otra vez…" la rubia le dijo a su gemela de cabello oscuro. "Y un día, le pagaré."

El Vardoger respondió con una sonrisa dulce.

"Aunque todavía no sepa su nombre, puedo sentir que…" Serena abrazó su otra mitad. "Somos iguales."

_"Quiero mirar el amanecer con él algún día…"_

_--_

* * *

_--_

Por las visitas regulares de Serena, el viejo árbol de cerezos se le dio su propia escalera y el joven propietario no tenía ninguna intención de quitarlo. Algunas veces, ella inclusive aparecía por las tardes admirando las flores que florecían en su jardín.

Aunque Seiya nunca hablara o viera el amanecer con Serena, ellos fueron vistos pasando más tiempo juntos. Él visitaba el jardín con más frecuencia e inclusive algunas veces se quedaba hasta que ella se iba. Pronto, las noticias de una joven muchacha misteriosa que se asociaba con el Némesis fueron difundidas.

A los tres meses de visitas de Serena, un grupo de oficiales que trabajan para el gobierno se le acercaron. Los habían mandado a investigar su relación con Seiya.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?"

Serena estaba sola en el jardín de Seiya cuando cuatro hombres desconocidos se le acercaron.

"Me enseñaron no hablar con extraños." Serena contestó cortésmente.

"No somos gente mala, niña." Uno de los hombres le insistió. "Somos enviados del gobierno estatal para vigilar al Némesis."

"¿El Némesis?" Serena ladeó su cabeza confundida.

"El muchacho que vive en esta propiedad. Lo visitas diario, ¿verdad?"

"Su nombre no es Némesis…" Serena aseguro, su sonrisa despacio que se desvanecía. Aunque él todavía no le dijera, ella de algún modo sabía que ese no era su verdadero nombre.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas antes de volverla a ver, "¿Cuál es tu propósito de venir aquí? ¿Sabes que el Némesis es un niño peligroso? Por tu seguridad, se te aconseja no acercarte mucho a el…"

Seiya desde una distancia abierta oyó por casualidad su conversación, pero casi no sintió nada por el comentario de los adultos. Él lo oía todo el tiempo y le habían hecho creerlo.

"¡Dije que ese no es su nombre!" Su grito repentino cogió a todos incluyendo a Seiya de sorpresa. Él vio un cambio severo en su expresión, ella ya no sonreía. Aunque él no podía interpretar su emoción, algo dentro de él lo molestaba. Ella no estaba como de costumbre y eso no le gustó. Pero antes de que él pudiera acercarse, dos de los hombres de una manera extraña se cayeron de rodillas.

"No puedo respirar… No puedo respirar…" ellos lucharon por aire. Su síntoma inexplicable impresionó al grupo.

Uno llamó a la ambulancia mientras el resto en vano trataba de ayudar a los hombres que se asfixiaban. "¡Hey… Cálmate! ¡¿Qué pasa?!"

Alzando la vista, ellos dieron un grito ahogado por el color de sus ojos. ¡Eran negros! Era una ilusión óptica por la sombra o sus irises en realidad se oscurecieron.

_"¿Qué… Quien? ¿Quién es ella "_

Ligeras pisadas por atrás los salvaron. Sintiendo una presencia importante, Serena inmediatamente se dio vuelta y de una manera extraña, los dos hombres fueron capaces de inhalar otra vez.

"¡Estas aquí!" Serena aclamó.

Todo lo que Seiya podría hacer era mirar a la rubia feliz. Su malestar mágicamente desapareció al ver su sonrisa habitual.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy? Déjame ver…" Serena se puso a pensar.

La pequeña pareja estaba demasiado enfocada el uno en el otro para notar a los oficiales irse.

"¡Encontré un lago cerca! ¿Quieres ir conmigo?" Serena terminó con una sonrisa brillante.

Como siempre, él no le contestó mientras Serena siguió mirándolo detenidamente, con sus ojos ablandándose.

Hubo un breve momento de calma.

"Sei…ya…" un susurro fresco rompió el silencio.

"¡¿Qu-qué?" Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron por la sorpresa absoluta. ¿Estaban sus oídos jugándole trucos o realmente él dijo algo?

"Nombre… es…" él habló un poco más claro evitando su mirada. "Sei…ya".

Ese era su primer discurso después de tres años de aislamiento. Esto tenía a Serena jadeando por la incredulidad. ¡Él habló! ¡Él le habló! ¡Ella finalmente sabía su nombre! Lagrimas de alegría fueron vistas escapando y asintió entusiasmadamente mientras se las limpiaba.

"Él tiene una voz tan hermosa…" ella en secreto pensó.

"Qu… que nombre tan lindo…" Ella agarró sus manos de maravillada. "Seiya… Seiya… Seiya…"

Él no quiso que su repetición de adoración parara. Era como música para sus oídos, agradable y serena.

Sus mejillas se quemaban. ¿Por qué? ¿Tenia fiebre? ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Era la primera vez que oía su verdadero nombre siendo pronunciado con tal afecto. Y sonaba bien. Él siguió mirándola mientras que todavía lo tenía sujetado. Ella tenía la sonrisa más brillante de todas; era tan acogedora y calida. Pero también, él vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Él definitivamente no entendía por qué ella sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

"Eres rara…" Sus labios fueron vistos curveándose en una gentil sonrisa.

Una rojez leve se poso a través de sus mejillas oscureciéndolas. Era extraño, ella no podía quitar sus ojos de su sonrisa; sin precio, casi perfecta (si no fuera por su broma) y adictiva, al tal grado que ella pasaría por lo que fuera para verla otra vez.

Poco sabía que era prohibida. Esta nueva felicidad encontrada era el principio de una futura miseria inesperada; una que creó historia.

--

* * *

--

"Taiki-sama, estos son los libros que usted pidió." Una criada cargando un montón de libros los presento respetuosamente.

"Colócalos aquí." Un muchacho joven con pelo aseado castaño le instruyó sin mirarla, sus ojos todavía en la página. "Ya te puedes retirar."

Durante su tiempo libre, Taiki visitaba la biblioteca nacional del estado y se alimentaba de su conocimiento. Él solía quedarse hasta la caída de la noche ya que él tenía asuntos importantes que atender, pero después de su encuentro con Serena, él nunca fallaba en marcharse antes del anochecer solamente para mirar el atardecer con ella.

El pequeño genio suspiró. Él no podía concentrarse en la lectura, su mente seguía recordando lo que paso ayer lo cual era su primer encuentro con el Némesis. Serena era obviamente la única feliz con la 'Fiesta de vamos a conocernos'.

Entre ellos, los primos no tuvieron una buena primera impresión. Taiki sin embargo encontró a Seiya sorprendentemente atractivo. Es difícil de creer que un niño bonito como él fuera clasificado bajo el término peligroso. Él solía imaginar a el Némesis como un niño de aspecto feo, pero como lo predijo era terriblemente difícil ser amigable con él. Seiya no habló nada y como si no fuera bastante malo, su mirada fulminante enviaba ondas de choque. Esto tenía Taiki preguntándose como Serena lograba estar cómoda con él. Ella debe ser una deidad o algo así para estar en el lado bueno del Némesis. Pero una cosa era cierta, a Seiya no le gustaba Taiki. No, no lo odiaba pero no era su aficionado. El genio sabía los motivos; parcialmente debido a su educación y a Serena.

Raras veces algo se escapaba de la visión de Taiki. Él sabía la intención real detrás del aislamiento de Seiya. No era un castigo por los homicidios o porque era peligroso, eran sólo encubrimientos, excusas. El verdadero propósito era de dominar y controlarlo para su futuro uso. Psicológicamente, aislar a un niño en temprana edad hará que él sufra de una carencia de sensibilidad haciendo que no le afecte su entorno y acontecimientos. Era crecer sin probar ningún sentimiento, como un cuerpo sin corazón, viviendo la vida de un robot. Seiya era un nacimiento distintivo, un niño que tenia una incalculable energía _telekinética_, mas letal que cualquier arma nuclear alguna vez inventada. La familia Kou nunca permitiría tal poder escaparse. Nada sirve mejor que alguien sin emociones.

_"El robot es creado para obedecer, no tiene ningún sentimiento por lo tanto nunca traicionará."_

El convertir a Seiya en uno, era una garantía la familia Kou de mantenerse en la cima. Cruelmente hablando, ellos lo desarrollaban en un arma, un instrumento horrible. Era un secreto oscuro detrás de la familia superior por generación.

Y Taiki estaba seguro que si ellos no podían satisfactoriamente convertirlo en uno, lo matarían. _"Un fracaso no sirve para nada. Destrúyanlo por seguridad."_ El muchacho frunció el ceño y agarró la página. Su alta inteligencia le traían demasiado dolor ya que estos eran secretos él preferiría no saber. Él viviría una vida más feliz sin ellos, justo como la mayoría de las personas comunes.

"_Ella ama las cosas más simples en la vida, ¿verdad?" _Un repentino pensamiento de Serena destelló en su mente ocupada. Había estado pensando mucho en ella últimamente. Él una vez creyó que un ser como ella no existía. Uno que pasaba su día sonriendo desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer y es amistoso con casi todos incluyendo las flores y las abejas. Pero aun así, el genio estaba seguro ella estaba lejos de ser simple y común. Para él, ella era un misterio bien oculto.

"Su nombre es Serena Tsukino."

Esto cogió la atención de Taiki. Él dio un vistazo a los dos caballeros que estaban en mesa a su lado. Él los reconoció - ellos trababan como mensajeros para el gobierno.

"Nos dijeron que no investigáramos más…" otro hombre habló susurrando. "Así que, deje este tema…"

"¿Pero no quieres saber si ella es la que trató de matarnos en la propiedad del Némesis? ¡Es demasiado extraño! ¡De repente, nosotros estábamos en un estado de inhabilidad para inhalar! ¡Estoy seguro que ella tuvo algo que ver con eso!"

"No tan alto, Daniel. Sé que todavía estas enfadado por eso, pero por favor ten presente que nos dieron órdenes de no investigar…"

"Esto se esta volviendo muy sospechoso. Primero las autoridades establecen una investigación sobre la muchacha que se asocia con el Némesis y sin una razón, ¿ellos lo disolvieron después de oír su nombre?"

"¡Hey!, nosotros no deberíamos hablar de eso aquí…"el hombre viendo a Taiki que fingió no notar su presencia.

Ellos susurraron algo secretamente y se marcharon.

Taiki en secreto temblaba. Sentía una emoción mezcla de curiosidad, preocupación y confusión. ¡Él tenia que solucionar este misterio! ¿Debería investigar silenciosamente? Pero será grosero e inapropiado invadir en su vida privada o su pasado. Serena era esencial para él y no podía permitir que lo odiara. Tal vez debería esperar a que ella le cuente. ¿Pero lo hará? ¿O solamente debería preguntarle?

"_Así que, esto es sentirse preocupado." _Su sonrisita repentina llamó la atención de todos.

Finalmente, había encontrado algo desafiante, un misterio inalcanzable. ¿Había más de ello? ¿Quién es esta muchacha realmente? ¿Y alguna lo sabrá?

"_Serena Tsukino… que interesante…"_

_--_

* * *

_--_

"Bo-Bombón…" Seiya señalando a Serena se rió.

Ambos estaban sentados en el jardín de una azotea en espera del amanecer y Seiya estaba ocupado riéndose del nuevo peinado de Serena.

"Bombón…"

Serena ruborizada lo fulminaba con la mirada. Ella estaba tratando de elegir ya sea besar sus pequeños labios, esa hermosa sonrisa, o golpearlo en la cabeza por darle un sobrenombre tan malo.

"¡No es Bombón! ¡Es SE-RE-NA!" Serena gritó pero Seiya no le hizo caso y siguió riéndose tontamente.

Ahhh. Como amaba su sonrisa y _odiaba_ aquel sobrenombre. ¡¿No puede solo llamarla por su nombre o por lo menos inventar un mejor sobrenombre?!

Serena agitadamente pellizcó las mejillas de Seiya. "¡Este es tu castigo por darme ese sobrenombre extraño!" ella sonrió malvadamente.

"¡E…Daii… (Eso duele)!" El reaccionando agarró sus manos tratando de abrir los dedos y los pulgares dañaban sus mejillas.

De improviso, ella liberó su agarre contra su carne y su cara fue atrapada entre sus delicadas manos. Todo que él podría hacer era mirarla directamente a los ojos cariñosos. Él permitió que sus manos cayeran a sus lados sin ninguna intención de resistirse. Su toque se sentía caliente en contra sus frías mejillas y él en secreto quiso se quedaran así por siempre.

"¿Sabe que tienes una hermosa sonrisa? Igual que la luz del sol llena de calor y vida…" Serena sonrió antes de inclinarse más cerca. Él miró como la distancia entre ellos desaparecía hasta que sus labios estaban a menos de una pulgada aparte.

Al igual que la temperatura de Seiya se elevaba, también lo hacia el sol de mañana.

Serena se alejó y miró hacia el horizonte oriental. "¡¡WAHHHH!!" ella se levantó y exclamó alegremente. "Kirei (hermoso) neh, ¿Seiya?" Ella giró y sonrió intensamente.

El muchacho ruborizado asintió ligeramente. Sí, era una belleza; ella contra el sol naciente. La atmósfera, la luz refractada, causando el azul destellar y el cielo cambiar su color. Durante un momento, él se sintió calido por dentro, ¿era debido al resplandor del sol o de ella? Su primer amanecer juntos era el nacimiento de una nueva admiración.

"¡No solo te sientes ahí!" Tomándolo de las manos, trató ligeramente de levantarlo. "El paisaje es mas bonito mientras estas de pie…"

Él no liberó su mano por miedo a que ella podría abandonarlo. Ella entró en su vida y lo revivió; él en realidad puede sentir y hablar otra vez, pero si ella se marcha, él estaba seguro que volvería como antes sin emociones. ¿Lo abandonará como todos los demás? ¿Lo odiará si supiera de su peligroso poder? ¿Será capaz de ver el amanecer con ella mañana?

"Prometo…" La gentil voz de Serena alivió su inquieta alma. "Miraré el amanecer contigo todos los días."

Hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras el sol dejó el horizonte. Él estaba contento, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido. ¿Ella era telépata? ¿Cómo sabía lo que él pensaba? ¿O tal vez puede sentir lo que él siente?

"¿Eres una Empática?"

Si ella fuera una, tendría que ser al menos de nivel elite para ser capaz de leer su sentimiento exacto; hay que ser de un nivel igual o más alto para usar su habilidad en él.

--

"_Empatista es el que tiene la habilidad de la Empatía; quien reconoce y percibe o siente directamente la emoción de otro por cualquier medio físico como un simple toque. Es también un concepto reconocido como "leyendo"las emociones de otra persona. Un Empatista de alto nivel es capaz de controlar los sentimientos de otros."-Hechos _

--

"Iie…" Serena sacudió su cabeza. "Pero, salí bastante bien en mi Prueba de EQ." Ella exclamó con orgullo. Era el único papel que ella sobresalía ya que no se necesita pensar mucho.

--

"_EQ conocido como Coeficiente de Inteligencia Emocional describe una habilidad, capacidad o destreza para manejar emociones de si mismo, de otros o un grupo. En sentido estricto de la palabra, un alto EQ no necesariamente te convierten en un empático y nunca debería ser confundido con IQ."- Hechos_

_--_

"¿Tu eres…?" Seiya quiso saber más sobre esta muchacha; su pasado, gustos y aversiones. Seguro había no psíquicos en el país y eran ciudadanos de clase inferior a menudo criadas y sirvientes. Pero, ella es definitivamente psíquica, ya que ella parecía deambular libremente y atender a la misma academia que él. Sinceramente, no le importaba si ella fuera una o no; nada iba a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Él nunca se interesó en alguien; ella era la primera y probablemente la última.

"Hmmm…" Serena vaciló. "Te diré si me dejas vivir aquí."

Seiya fue sorprendido por su petición. Ni en su sueño más salvaje se imaginaria que alguien solicitara vivir con él.

"¡Voy a escoger mi cuarto!" Ella felizmente lo jaló, bajaron la escalera hacia el tranquilo pasillo de cuartos vacíos. Ella detestó el vestíbulo sin vida; era frío y solitario. Mientras caminaban, ella notó a Seiya inexpresivo; había vuelto a su antigua personalidad.

Serena disgustada colocó sus dedos en los bordes de sus labios y los estiró, "¡Sonríe!"

Seiya la miraba extrañamente mientras lo soltaba, "No te diré nada a no ser que sonrías."

Él de mala gana le dio una débil sonrisa. Ella no estaba satisfecha, pero al menos él lo intentó.

"¿Dónde esta la llave de este cuarto?" Serena cambió el tema esperando animarlo.

"Llaves…" Seiya tartamudeo con su sentencia ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar todavía. "En el sótano… las traeré…"

Serena lo vio desaparecer en la distancia. Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor y frunció el ceño; tanta soledad. Entonces, ella vio un pequeño espejo colgando y en el momento ella se poso enfrente de el, su gemela de cabello oscuro fenomenalmente apareció como su reflejo.

"Me quedare aquí con él de ahora en adelante…" Serena le informó.

Su reflejo inverso le sonrió intensamente.

"¿Qué piensas?" Serena miró su cabello, e inmediatamente recordó la sonrisa de Seiya. "¿Este peinado me queda?"

La Serena negra en el espejo asintió acordando.

"Los amarraré con regularidad entonces… y…" ella exploró a través de los vacíos cuartos cerrados. "Iluminaré este lugar. ¿No será grandioso si un día todos estuvieran ocupados? ¡Estará tan vivo!"

Pero antes de que su reflejó pudiera contestarle, se escucharon unos pasos aproximarse. Extrañamente regreso a su imagen original.

"¿Conseguiste la llave?" Serena se lanzó hacia Seiya y sonrió.

Él asintió y abrió el cuarto que ella solicitó.

"WAHHHH…" Serena con impaciencia entro y navego por el cuarto tranquilo. Ella inmediatamente fue atraída por sus paredes suaves rosadas, el alto techo, la ventana de tamaño natural y la amplitud.

"¿Puedo tener este cuarto? ¿Puedo tener este cuarto, por favor?" ella suplicó ojos de cachorrito.

Seiya fue dejado sin habla, todavía incapaz de creer ella estaba dispuesta a vivir aquí con él. "¿Tu… Tu segura…?"

Serena asintió con anticipación. "¡Hai! ¡Quiero este cuarto! ¡Y después de que me mude, voy a llamar este lugar! ¡Ah! ¿Olvidé de preguntar, cuánto está el alquiler aquí?"

"¿Alquiler?" Los ojos de Seiya mostraban una leve confusión.

"¿Eres el propietario verdad? Por lo tanto tengo que pagarte." Serena explicó. "¿Cuánto es? ¡No te preocupes, puedo costearlo!"

Seiya sacudió su cabeza gentilmente, "No tienes que pagar."

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí gratis!" ella protestó.

"No necesito el dinero…" Le dijo.

"¿Entonces, hay algo que pueda hacer para compensar por el pago?" Serena se sintió mal ya que no quería convertirse en una aprovechada.

Hubo segundos de silencio.

"Tu promesa…" Seiya solicitó. "Mantenla…"

Ella se sorprendió por el modo de pago y tomó un segundo para responder. "¡Hai!" ella asintió con una sonrisa agradable.

Aunque Serena se mudo al día siguiente, fue tres años más tarde que le dieron un nombre a la propiedad.

Lo llamaron: El Distrito Ases.

--


	10. Los Sueños Si Se Vuelven Realidad

**El disclaimer se ira haciendo acorde a la aparición de los personajes, Sailor moon y todos en SMstars son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es creación de Ash-X7, esto es solo una traducción pueden encontrar el link en el primer capítulo. Este FF es principalmente Seiya & Serena.**

**Gracias a mi amiga Elizabeth-01 ya que me corrigió algunos errores que se me habían ido =). Y Gracias a todas ustedes que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review.**

**Se que ha pasado tiempo, y pido una disculpa, el trabajo ha estado muy pesado y con eso de la influenza ( que espero que todas esten bien) nos retrazo mucho.**

**Hay nuevas imagenes de Ash y su equipo creativo, vayan a su página, por favor respeten los derechos de autor ya que esta prohibido tomar o reclamar las imágenes de la página.¡¡¡**

**w w w (punto) geocities (punto) com / thelovelegend1**

--

**Los Sueños Si Se Vuelven Realidad**

--

Le había tomado mucho tiempo, a la intemperie, y horas rigurosas para comprender la posición exacta del punto de encuentro marcado con una 'X' en el mapa de la calle. Yuki había perdido la noción del tiempo que pasó buscando el lugar. Era la tarea más difícil que alguna vez había realizado, ya que no había estado en muchos sitios además de su casa y la escuela. Había mentido sobre el sentirse enfermo esta mañana para que pudiera faltar a la escuela y salirse temprano por la tarde con una baja probabilidad de ser descubierto. Sus padres nunca se molestan en revisarlo ya sea que estuviera enfermo o sano mientras que creyeran que estaba en los dominios de los Sohma. Pero era una diferente historia si volvía a casa tarde después de la escuela. Ellos lo cuestionarían durante horas y lo tendrían explicando en detalles todas las cosas que hizo fuera. Esto no demuestra que ellos se preocuparan por él. Solamente tenían miedo de que él pudiera conseguir influencias malas y deshonrar la familia Sohma.

Él miró el mapa una ultima vez para verificar que estuviera en el camino correcto. El camino de tierra por el que bajaba parecía que se extendía para siempre con árboles gruesos que lindan con el camino de ambos lados. Las ramas superiores de los árboles y sus hojas se entrelazaban los unos con los otros obstruyendo la luz del sol. Las pocas lámparas de la calle a lo largo del camino se veían rotas y tenían a Yuki preguntándose si alguien todavía caminaba por esta inhabitada vereda, a donde quiera que pudiera conducir.

¿Por qué decidieron los Ases encontrarlo en una locación tan desierta? No, más importante, ¿por qué se molestó en aparecer? Él inclusive les mintió a sus padres, arriesgando el que lo descubriera y castigaran solamente por estas personas que él apenas conocía ¿Qué le pasaba?

Yuki se había acostado en la cama toda la noche pensando en si debía ir con los Ases o ignorarlos. Por lo que sabía, los Ases consistían de cuatro miembros comenzando por el psíquico más temido del país hasta su medio-hermano; un Usuario PK de nivel único, un genio renombrado mundialmente, un famoso sin embargo misterioso psíquico y un chamán dotado. Si excluyera los rumores, además de sus nombres, estados e historia, él apenas sabía algo sobre ellos. Pero en secreto admiraba su unión, lazos y lo más importante la libertad que ellos tienen. Era tal vez una de las razones por lo qué decidió arriesgarse y reunirse con ellos. Otra razón era porque quería darle a su vida sin significado una oportunidad de cualquier cambio posible. No importaba realmente si era malo o bueno ya que no podía empeorar.

Después de subir lo que parecía una escalera interminable de piedra, Yuki se detuvo en un viejo, descuidado templo japonés e inmediatamente se congelo. Sus ojos se ensancharon, su mandíbula se abrió y los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron. Él perdió de vista todo excepto la muchacha flaca parada en medio de dos jóvenes.

"¡Tohru!"

"¡Yuki! ¡Yuki-kun!"

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la abrazaba fuertemente, no queriendo dejarla ir y deseando que fuera real. Durante los pasados meses, había estado soñando con este día; el momento en que pudiera verla, abrazarla y finalmente estar con ella. Aun que todo parecía tan real, él oyendo sus llanto y sintiendo su calor, Yuki todavía creía que todo era un sueño. Él se despertaría como siempre y se sentiría deprimido otra vez. ¿Cómo podría este cielo ser verdadero?

"Esto… Esto debe ser un sueño." Yuki impulsivamente murmuró en voz alta.

"Los sueños si se vuelven realidad." Una voz de hombre lo sorprendió.

Con sus brazos todavía envolviendo a Tohru, Yuki miró hacia arriba finalmente notando la existencia de los dos jóvenes. Él se quedó de pie mudamente mirando fijamente a aquellos ojos familiares.

"Sonaste como Serena, Taiki." Yaten comentó con una leve sonrisa.

"Solo su influencia…" Taiki contesto casualmente antes de redirigir su atención de vuelta hacia la pareja envuelta. "Tu no nos ves a los dos en tus sueños, ¿verdad?" él educadamente extendió su mano, ofreciendo un apretón de manos a Yuki. "Puede ser un poco tarde y tu tal vez ya sepas quien son. Pero aun así, encantado de conocerte, soy Taiki Kou."

Yuki miró incrédulamente a su mano por un segundo, considerando el tocarla por miedo a que pudiera desaparecer. Él tragó con fuerza antes de encontrar el coraje para colocar su mano en la de el.

¡Se cerró! ¡No desapareció! ¡Esto no era un sueño!

"Yuki Sohma, encantado de conocerte." Después de asegurarse de que en realidad era real, graciosamente se introdujo y afrontó a su medio-hermano, "Encantado de conocerte, Yaten."

"Me alegro de que vinieras. Tuve miedo de que no aparecerías después de que te hemos esperado 3 horas." Yaten respondió sonando un poco irritado.

"¡¿Me esperaron por tres horas?!" Yuki preguntó, sonando sumamente arrepentido. Él se precipitó para salir de su casa esta tarde sin acordarse de llevar su reloj con él. "Lo siento… realmente lo siento… me perdí y el mapa…"

"Estaba bromeando…" Yaten rió ligeramente de su ansiedad. ¿Quién habría pensado que el príncipe de hielo podría reaccionar de esa manera? Ya que Yuki normalmente parecía frío e inaccesible en público. "También acabábamos de llegar. Pregúntale a ella si no nos crees."

Yuki miró fijamente a Tohru que todavía estaba en sus brazos. Ella asintió gentilmente e inmediatamente miró hacia abajo. Él la miró detenidamente notando al instante que sus cabellos castaños encantadores y sanos ahora estaban sin vida y secos debido a la desnutrición. Añadiendo a su angustia, él se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más delgada que antes y lo suficientemente pálida como para pasar por cadáver.

¿Qué le habían hecho?

Su familia obviamente solo la tiro en este templo abandonado y la habían descuidado.

"Lo siento… Es mi culpa que tuviste que sufrir… Lo siento, Tohru…"

Lagrimas estaban casi formándose en los bordes de sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Tohru podía sentir a su amor temblando mientras que la abrazaba fuertemente en forma de disculpa. Yuki experimentaba una emoción de rabia mezclada con tristeza. Él estaba enojado consigo mismo por su incapacidad, furioso con su familia despiadada por hacerle esto a Tohru y deprimido por que se veía tan débil.

"No, esto no es su culpa…" Tohru lloró y sacudió su cabeza desesperadamente.

Después de que varios largos minutos sentimentales, con continuas disculpas por parte de Yuki y llantos opositores de Tohru, finalmente rompieron el abrazo al recordar que no estaban solos. Yuki tomó la mano de Tohru antes de voltear hacia Taiki y Yaten quienes tenían sus miradas lejos de ellos, obviamente sintiéndose incómodos y fuera de su sitio.

"Realmente no sé como agradecerles lo suficiente…" Yuki les dijo sinceramente.

"Puedes pagarnos ya que la saquemos de aquí…" Taiki puso su sonrisa habitual.

"Sí. Ustedes dos pueden continuar con su amorosa reunión, hasta que Seiya llegue." Yaten añadió. "Ya que todo este lugar está lleno de fuertes campos de fuerza, ella como un no psíquico no puede dejar esta área si no los deshacemos."

--

"_El campo de Fuerza es una barrera hecha de energía para proteger a una persona, área u objeto de ataques o intrusión. También puede ser usado para atrapar a alguien en como una cárcel o prisión; prevención de una posible entrada del exterior o salida del interior. Es una habilidad defensiva que sólo puede ser realizada o deshecha por un grupo de alquimistas." - Hecho de Historia._

"_El alquimista era una persona versada en el arte de alquimia; refiriéndose tanto a una temprana forma de investigación de naturaleza como a una temprana disciplina filosófica y espiritual, ambos combinando elementos de química, metalurgia, física, medicina, astrología, semiótica, misticismo, espiritismo, y el arte todo como partes de una fuerza mayor. Un ejemplo seria la transmutación de metales comunes en oro o plata." - Hecho de Historia._

--

"¿Qué? ¿Es verdad, Tohru?" Yuki mirándola le pregunto sobresaltado. No podía creer que su familia fuera a tal grado como poner un campo de fuerza solamente para impedirle que abandonara este lugar horrible y que se reunieran. Tohru sólo pudo asentir ligeramente, sin saber que mas decir. Ella no podía decirle que tenía que andar por el bosque buscando comida ya que ellos sólo le entregaban la cantidad más pequeña de cosas necesarias una vez por semana. Y para hacer las cosas peores, algunas paredes invisibles la tumbaban dándole un duro tiempo para moverse.

Yuki apretó sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo la necesidad de apuñalar con cuchillo los corazones de sus padres. Pero matarlos no soluciona nada. Tohru todavía estará atrapada en esta prisión terrible y él como un Manipulador De hielo no puede deshacer la barrera. Él detestó su inhabilidad tanto como a sus padres.

Yuki sacudió su cabeza. Este definitivamente no era el tiempo para sentirse enojado o culpable. ¿Pero qué debería hacer? De ninguna manera les iba a pedir los Ases mas ayuda. Ellos ya le habían ayudado bastante y sin tener ninguna razón para hacerlo. ¿Qué están pensando? ¿O planeando? Si la familia Sohma averigua sobre esto, los Ases definitivamente estarán en algunos problemas repugnantes y Yuki no deseaba arrastrarlos más lejos en su propio lío.

"¿Tu sabes, que ella nunca podrá salir de aquí sin nuestra ayuda?" Taiki analizó los pensamientos de Yuki. "No nos rechaces, si podemos meterte, podemos sacarla…"

"Pero… ¿Por qué?" Yuki preguntó despacio. "No hay ninguna razón para que ustedes nos estén ayudando. ¿Entienden los problemas en que se están metiendo?"

"La familia Sohma." Tanto Yaten como Taiki contestaron inexpresivamente.

Por la manera en que contestaron su pregunta sin miedo y sin vacilación tenía a Yuki sin habla. ¿No deberían temer a la familia Sohma como todos los demás?

"Serena fue en contra del país entero solamente por Seiya." Taiki contestó. "Es solo una familia de la que hablamos aquí, nada se compara con lo de ella."

Yuki estaba otra vez mudo por la respuesta de Taiki y la capacidad de saber sus pensamientos. No era ninguna sorpresa que este genio fuera capaz de localizar a Tohru ya que parecía que nada podría escapar de su visión.

"Mira, este lugar está cubierto con campos de fuerza de diferentes niveles. Algunas barreras son tan fuertes que aún tu como un psíquico especializado tal vez no puedas ser capaz de atravesarlas." Taiki se estaba impacientando solamente por estar esperando la respuesta de Yuki, y este no parecía que iba a hablar en cualquier momento. "La razón del por qué tu siquiera pudiste entrar es porque encontramos una ruta conveniente con el campo de fuerza más débil para que tu entraras. A diferencia de nosotros, Tohru-San es un no-psíquico con cero resistencia a la barrera de interceptación. Si rechazas nuestra ayuda, ella tendrá que residir aquí hasta que tu familia deshaga el campo de energía y no pienso que eso pase alguna vez."

"¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que Tohru se quede otro día aquí!" Yuki sacudió su cabeza determinadamente. "Entiendo que yo solo nunca podré sacarla de este lugar." Él apretó su agarre contra la mano de Tohru. "Así que, realmente lo aprecio… y definitivamente les pagaré un día."

Ambos Ases fueron vistos sonriendo.

"Bien." Taiki sostuvo el mapa hacia Yuki. "Déjame explicarte mas las cosas. El lugar en el que estamos actualmente es conocido como el Templo Kami, es una de las propiedades abandonadas de la familia Sohma y rodeando este templo esta el bosque Shimenu donde muchos alquimistas profesionales solían entrenarse hace años, lo que explica el origen de los campos de fuerza." Él hizo una pausa durante un segundo y señaló un área. "Por lo que Yaten y yo hemos investigado, esta parte de aquí que sostiene la ruta más corta al templo tiene el escudo de barrera más fuerte, sumamente imposible para alguien pueda entrar y menos salir. Pero hemos encontrado varios débiles, incluyendo por el que acabas de llegar." Taiki finalizó el último punto. "Trataremos de romper el campo de fuerza aquí, el cual según analicé es el más débil."

"Pero, por lo que he oído." Yuki interrumpió. "Toma al menos cuatro alquimistas el crear y deshacer campos de fuerza. No podemos hacer nada sin uno."

"Sí, nosotros podemos." Taiki contestó con una sonrisa. "He encontrado una manera…"

"_Este tipo no habla enserio…"_ los ojos de Yuki se agrandaron con la impresión.

"Hablo en serio…" continuo Taiki una vez más analizó sus pensamientos. "No hay necesidad de cuatro alquimistas. Solo necesitamos tres…"

"¿Tres alquimistas?" Tanto Yuki como Tohru hablaron inmediatamente, sus cabezas se ladearon ligeramente expresando confusión.

"Nop. Solamente tres psíquicos individuales…" Taiki sonrió. "Comenzando contigo, Yuki-San."

"¿Yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"En primer lugar, tu trabajo es congelar la energía externa que canaliza el campo de fuerza." Taiki explicó. "En segundo lugar, Yaten intentará detener temporalmente la energía espiritual desde dentro y finalmente Seiya dará al golpe final…" Su voz cargada con confianza. "Definitivamente se romperá…"

La pareja sólo podía mirar fijamente a Taiki con asombro. Así que este es el cerebro de los Ases, no hay duda del por que este equipo tiene tanta influencia en el estado gubernamental, definitivamente no es alguien con quien quisieran meterse.

"¿Seiya alguna vez va a aparecer?" Yaten se estaba impacientando.

"La lección de recuperación de Serena se terminó hace una hora…" Taiki mirando su reloj contesto. "Así que, Seiya lo más probable llegara una hora más tarde, contando con que no se pierda."

"¿Quién necesita otra hora?" Una voz familiar fue oída de la distancia. Todos inmediatamente giraron encontrando a un transpirado Seiya subiendo los escalones de piedra mientras llevaba a Serena sobre su espalda.

"¡¿Qué genio en la historia construyó esa escalera infinita?!" Él se quejó mientras bajaba a Serena.

"¿Estas bien, Seiya?" Serena acariciando gentilmente la espalda de Seiya tratando de calmar su respiración.

"Estoy bien…" Seiya sonrió dulcemente antes de decidir bromear con ella. "Has ganado peso, Bombón."

"¡Hey! ¡No lo hice!" Serena exclamó en voz alta.

"Llegaste antes de lo que había predicho." Taiki intencionalmente los interrumpió. "Y Serena, ¿pensé que te dije que no tenías que venir?"

"¡Pero… Pero, no deseé ser excluida de toda la diversión!" Serena miró fijamente a Taiki con sus grandes ojos de cachorrito. "¿No soy bienvenida aquí?"

"No-no… Desde luego que eres bienvenida…" Taiki nunca podía oponerse aquellos ojos. "Aunque no hay nada realmente de divertido en estar aquí…"

"¿Cómo consiguieron llegar al templo tan rápido?" Yaten preguntó por curiosidad. "Nos tomo a Taiki y a mi casi una hora el caminar del camino principal hasta aquí."

"No seguimos tu ruta…" Seiya explicó. "Tomamos la ruta más corta…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La más corta?!" Yaten exclamó con incredulidad.

"_Eso explica todo…"_ Taiki pensó.

Serena asintió con orgullo. "Cortamos por el acceso rápido. ¿Por qué ustedes no lo usaron?"

"No me digan, que atravesaron la barrera más fuerte…" Yaten los miró fijamente con asombro.

"¿Había una barrera?" Tanto Seiya como Serena preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras miraban hacia los ojos asombrados.

"_Estos dos…"_ Yaten y Taiki suspiraron en sus pensamientos. "Debimos de haber esperado que aún los campos de fuerza más fuertes no tendrían ningún efecto en ellos…"

"Hola, soy Serena Tsukino." Serena con impaciencia agarró y sacudió las manos tanto de Yuki como de Tohru. "¿Y ustedes?"

La pareja fue desconcertada por su amistad ya que casi nadie se atrevía a acercarse a Yuki o se molestaba en querer conocer a Tohru ya que ella era solamente una criada. Esto le tomó a sus mentes varios segundos para procesar la reacción apropiada.

"Yu… Yuki Sohma… Gusto en conocerte."

"Soy Tohru Honda, gusto en conocerla, Tsukino-San." Tohru sonrió e hizo una reverencia respetuosamente.

"Gusto en conocerlos, Yuki y Tohru-chan." Serena dirigió su sonrisa a Tohru. "Llámame Serena y por favor bajes tu cabeza ante mí… Me hace sentirme un poco rara."

"Lo siento…" Tohru inconscientemente hizo otra reverencia. Como criada, ella estaba acostumbrada a saludar y disculparse de ese modo.

"¡¿Eh?! No te dije hace un segundo que no te agacharas ante mí…" Serena la tranquilizó inmediatamente y se vieron a los ojos. Tohru miró sus azul celeste, _"Ella tiene tan bonitos ojos…"_ Ella pensó silenciosamente y devolvió a Serena una sonrisa gentil.

Yuki mudamente miró a las dos muchachas al lado de él. Para él, esto era una escena insólita. Olvidándose de lo amistoso, además de él, nadie en su familia si quiera se molestaría en darle una segunda mirada a Tohru. Aunque él no entendía la sociabilidad de Serena hacia Tohru, él estaba muy agradecido. Tal vez Serena puede convertirse su primera amiga lo cual él creía que era lo que Tohru más necesitaba y quería.

"Nosotros deberíamos irnos…" Taiki anuncio mientras se dirigían a la escalera.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Tenemos que bajar después de que me tomó años subir?" Seiya frunció el ceño. "Debería haberlos esperado abajo desde el principio…"

"En vez de quejarte, deberías estar agradecido con esa escalera…" Taiki le respondió.

"¿Y por qué debería?" Seiya tomando bajando el primer escalón preguntó.

"Por que la escalera te dio la oportunidad de cargar a Serena…" Él contestó.

"Apuesto a que no lo llamarías agradecido después de cargarla por esa larga escalera…" Seiya dijo medio en broma.

"¿Oh? ¿En serio?" Taiki sonrió con satisfacción. "Adivino que me das permiso de cargarla hacia abajo entonces."

Pero antes de que Seiya pudiera protestar, Serena juguetonamente saltó a la espalda de Taiki. Le sacó la lengua a Seiya, "¡Hump! Esto es por llamarme pesada…"

Taiki sin esfuerzo la cargó y sonrió abiertamente a Seiya. "Te vemos abajo."

Serena aplaudió con entusiasmo mientras Taiki corrió rápidamente hacia abajo. "¡¡WAAAA!! ¡Esto es tan divertido!"

"¡Ladrón! ¡Vuelve con mi Bombón!" Seiya fue visto persiguiendo a Taiki mientras desaparecían por la larga escalera.

--

* * *

--

"Yup, aquí esta …" Taiki verificó el mapa y la posición. "Tohru-San, ¿Le importaría usted verificar el área del campo de fuerza? La energía de la barrera por aquí es demasiado débil para que nosotros podamos localizar el punto exacto."

"¡Hai!" Tohru asintió entusiasmadamente. Estos buenos extraños están dispuestos a ayudarla a escapar y reunirse con Yuki. Ella definitivamente se sentía agradecida con ellos y le complacía ser de alguna ayuda incluso si solo era una tarea menor como la de comprobar.

"Ten cuidado…" Yuki la siguió.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo estas planeando cargarla?" Seiya fulminó con la mirada disgustado a Taiki.

"De por vida…" Taiki contestó con una sonrisa.

"¡Como si lo fuera a permitir!" Seiya le gritó.

"¡Hump! ¡Seiya es malo!" Serena deliberadamente puso tiernamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Taiki. "Me gusta más Taiki..."

Ella le sacó su lengua a Seiya otra vez.

"¿Oíste eso?" Taiki contento sonrió abiertamente.

De repente, una de las rodillas de Seiya se cayó desvalidamente a la tierra. Su cara hacia abajo mientras agarraba su cabello aparentando estar en gran dolor.

"¡Seiya! ¿Estas bien?" Serena gritó preocupada mientras salto bajándose de la espalda de Taiki y se apresuró hacia él. Este era un síntoma de advertencia; siempre que su energía interna telekinética era demasiada para que su cuerpo pudiera manejara, causaba que su cerebro le doliera terriblemente, torturándolo mentalmente. Cuando ellos eran más jóvenes, este terrible efecto ocurría a menudo y verlo con dolor era lo que ella más temía.

"¡¿Seiya?! No me asustes… ¿Estas bien?" Ella con cuidado levantó su cara, y fue más que sorpresa al ver una grande sonrisa.

"¡Te atrape!" Seiya rió mientras sus brazos volaron alrededor de Serena instantáneamente, acercándola a él.

"¡¿Eh?!"

Le tomó a Serena varios segundos para que finalmente se diera cuenta que él solamente fingía tener dolor, engañándola para dejar el lado de Taiki y venir hacia él.

"¡Malo! ¡Me asustaste! ¡Malvado! ¡Malvado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme?!" Su exclamación sonaba mas de alivio mientras golpeaba sus puños rápidamente en contra de su pecho, tratando de apartarlo pero su apretón no se aflojaba.

"Lo siento… Por favor perdóneme…" Seiya apretó el abrazo y pidió perdón en un tono tan encantador y dulce que ella no podía evitar perdonarlo.

"No me vuelvas a asustar así otra vez, ¿Me oíste?" Serena casi gritando. Era una señal para Seiya de que lo había perdonado.

Él sonrió abiertamente y cabeceó silenciosamente, sus brazos estaban todavía indispuestos a dejarla ir. Serena había consentido a Seiya terriblemente desde que eran niños. Una disculpa sincera es todo que él necesitaba que comprar su perdón.

"Bastante inteligente, Seiya." Taiki elogió sonando un poco disgustado. "Y buenas habilidades actorales también."

"Solamente estaba aprendiendo de ti." Seiya miró a Taiki con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus ojos fueron vistos enviando malévolos choques eléctricos hasta que Yaten los interrumpiera con un aplauso ruidoso.

¿Podrían por favor ustedes dos posponer su rivalidad amorosa hasta mas tarde?" Yaten dobló sus brazos impacientemente. "¡Seiya, tu sigues!"

Seiya suspiró y de mala gana liberó a Serena. Sus ojos vagaron hacia la pared de hielo que estaba a varios pies de distancia de ellos. La pared solidificada no estaba allí inicialmente, obviamente la barrera invisible fue congelada por Yuki quien fue visto descansando en una esquina. Él había usado la mayor parte de su energía interna para congelar todo lo que podía del campo de fuerza.

"¿Esta bien?" Tohru preocupada preguntó.

"Estoy bien, un poco cansado solamente." Yuki le dio un ligero apretón a su mano.

Yaten había dibujado un simple Sigil (símbolo) negro sobre la sólida pared antes de colocar su mano contra el signo.

"Por favor trata de no matarme, Seiya." Él expresó y comenzó a cantar palabras extrañas en voz baja; un ritual para parar temporalmente el flujo de energía interna de la barrera.

"Lo intentaré…" Seiya relajadamente contesto.

--

"_El __Sigil__ es un símbolo creado para un objetivo mágico específico. Por lo general esta compuesto de una combinación compleja de varios símbolos específicos o figuras geométricas cada uno con un significado específico o intención. Extensamente usado por alquimistas como transmutación. Los chamanes, sacerdotes y nigromantes los necesitan para la convocación espiritual o varios rituales y los druidas para la previsión y la inspección remota." - Hechos de Historia. _

--

"¡AHORA!" Yaten ordenó en cuanto el símbolo se volvió rojo.

Al instante, una energía, fuerte e invisible pasó por un lado del chamán, chocando con la barrera congelada y destruyendo el campo de fuerza en pedazos brillantes.

"Eso fue fácil…" Seiya comentó con una sonrisa y afrontó al impresionado Yuki que tenía su boca abierta ampliamente, obviamente impresionado por el poder de telekinetico de Seiya.

"Ella es libre de irse." Seiya se acercó a la pareja. "Pero tu no…" Él se dirigió a Yuki. "Porque a partir de este segundo, estas oficialmente bajo la custodia de los Ases."

"Yuki Sohma, Yo te declaro como el séptimo miembro de los Ases."

--

* * *

--

"¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a escaparse cuando no lo vigilábamos?!" Un hombre de mediana edad que miraba fijamente a su esposa encolerizado. "¡¿Dónde está, Soushiko?!"

"No puedo percibir la posición de Yuki." La mujer vestida en un kimono púrpura salió de su enorme sigil (símbolo) con forma de esfera." Él probablemente esta en un lugar o con alguien que tiene alta capacidad de resistencia contra mi percepción RV."

--

"_La vista Remota (RV) es la habilidad de una persona para adquirir información sobre un objetivo remoto que esta oculto de la percepción física del espectador y típicamente separado del espectador a alguna distancia, una forma de percepción extrasensorial (ESP). Nunca debería ser confundido con la Precognición, la telepatía y la Clarividencia." - hechos._

--

"¡¿No lo puedes percibir?!" Sus ojos se engrandecieron expresando tanto sorpresa como cólera. "No hay muchos sitios o gente sobre la que no puedes usar tu visión remota... ¡Qué ridículo!"

"Cálmate, querido Ohkawa." Soushiko trató de calmar a su marido. ¡Él volverá. Digo, ¿A dónde puede ir? Apenas le dejamos conocer a alguien y él no puede salir del país…"

"¡Estoy seguro que se escapo para buscar a esa criada!" Ohkawa dijo acaloradamente. "Cuando regrese, definitivamente le daré un infierno de castigo."

"Ya, ya querido. No tienes por que enojarte tanto por el desafío del mocoso…"

"¿Cómo que no me enoje?" Ohkawa enfatizo. "Durante una década, la familia Sohma fue dominada por la familia Kou. ¡Es tan imperdonable! ¡Incluso mi ex-esposa, Kumiko, me traicionó! ¡Y tuvo una infidelidad con los Kou! Es sólo necesario criar a Yuki para que se convierta en uno de los mejores psíquicos del país y romper la gloria y el dominio de los Kou…"

"Sí, sí… Para aliviar tu preocupación, ¿por qué no enviamos varios grupos de búsqueda para que lo busquen?" Soushiko sugirió.

"¡Sí! ¡Quiero que el mejor equipo de búsqueda sea enviado!" Ohkawa indico con determinación. "¡Yuki nunca puede escapar de la familia Sohma!"

--

* * *

--

"¿Por qué no están comiendo ustedes dos?" Seiya miró con ceño fruncido a Yuki y Tohru. "¿Mi comida no es de su agrado?"

"No… No… Pero…" Tanto Yuki como Tohru se trabaron con sus palabras mientras confundidos veían a los Ases que ávidamente consumían su comida. La pareja no entendía lo que pasaba. Todo pasó tan rápido, además de reunirlos y el rescatar Tohru, los Ases incluso declararon a Yuki como un miembro y antes de que ellos lo supieran, estaban en el distrito de los Ases.

"Entonces comiencen a comer antes de que la comida se enfríe…" Seiya que tomaba un pedazo de verdura con sus palillos demandó.

"Ha… Hai…" Ellos miraron la comida servida ante ellos un segundo más antes de coger sus cucharas para tomar una cucharada.

"Es… es delicioso." Ellos elogiaron juntos y educadamente se sirvieron de otros platos. No fue hasta que su primer bocado que se dieron cuenta de que tan hambrientos estaban en realidad. El uso de su poder y la caminata habían drenado bastante energía de Yuki.

"¡La comida de Seiya es la mejor del mundo!" Serena alegremente elogio. "¡Esta sopa esta deliciosa! ¿Puedo tener uno tazón más por favor?"

"Hai… Hai…" Seiya tomó su tazón vacío y se dirigió a la cocina.

A pesar de su hambre para devorar tanto como podría, Yuki no podía dejar de observar su animado alrededor. Él miró como Minako consideradamente quitó un grano que descuidadamente estaba cerca del labio izquierdo de Yaten y él le agradeció con una tierna sonrisa.

Serena maliciosamente trató de robar un pedazo de carne de Taiki, pero al instante fue descubierta. Ellos fueron vistos sonriendo el uno al otro antes de apuñalar sus tenedores en sus filetes luchando juguetonamente por una carne adicional.

Haruka silenciosamente bebía su sopa con su derecha mientras agarraba sus notas de clase con la izquierda mientras estudiaba con seriedad durante la comida. Dos tenedores volaron hacia su plato, pero en vez de picar en su carne, los tenedores aterrizaron en un espacio vacío de la mesa con un golpe.

"Este truco no funcionará conmigo dos veces…" Haruka sonrió. Con sus ojos todavía pegados en su libro, a toda prisa arrastró su plato lejos de los tenedores atacantes.

Más tarde, el puchero de Serena había logrado que Taiki sumisamente compartiera la mitad restante de su filete con ella. La aclamación y el abrazo de ella fueron interrumpidos por Seiya que intencionadamente colocó su sopa rellenada en medio ellos. Entonces, Seiya y Taiki fueron vistos mirándose airadamente el uno al otro otra vez mientras Serena felizmente devora el filete adicional.

Tohru sonrió alegremente por la risa ligera de Yuki. Para él, las interacciones de Ases eran frescas y encantadoras. Antes de hoy, Yuki vivía una existencia justo como cada día; sola y sin significado, sin nadie a su lado pero ahora, él estaba rodeado por gente alegre cenado junto con él. En casa, él tenía sus comidas a solas o con sus padres odiosos que casi nunca tenían algo bueno que decir. Era de verdad un hecho triste que Yuki en secreto había preferido cenar con los asientos vacíos que sus padres. El pensamiento repentino de la casa tenía a Yuki aterrado. ¡Sí! Él había olvidado todo sobre regresar temprano para evitar sospechas. Él sabía que estaría en un enorme problema si sus padres se enteraran de su ausencia.

"Lo… Lo siento… tengo que irme…" el repentino sobresalto de Yuki llamó la atención de todos.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Seiya entre sus mordidas preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

"Me salí de la casa esta tarde…" Yuki explicó ansiosamente. "Tengo que regresar antes de que mis padres se den cuenta…"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos no han descubierto que no estas?" Taiki terminando su última cucharada preguntó. "Vamos a ver… Son las 7:48 PM. ¿Sabes el porcentaje real de que ellos no sepan que no estas?" Él miró fijamente al mudo de Yuki. "Es cero."

La mente de Yuki al instante se puso en blanco por el análisis de Taiki. ¿Qué debería hacer? Sus padres ya sabían de su ausencia. Si él volvía a casa ahora, ellos definitivamente le darían un castigo inolvidable por engañarlos y escaparse. ¿Pero a dónde puede ir además de su casa? ¿Y que con Tohru? ¿Dónde debería quedarse ella? Él estaba más preocupado con lo que sus padres le podían hacer a ella más que a él. Tohru miró consternada a su amor preocupado, sin saber que podía hacer para ayudarlo con su problema actual.

"¿Estas pensando seriamente en volver?" Yaten preguntó con incredulidad. "Yo preferiría morir que volver a aquella prisión si estuviera en tu situación."

"No lo entiendes… Mi madrastra es un espectador remoto. Es inútil… No importa a donde vaya, ella fácilmente puede percibir mi ubicación…" Yuki enfatizó. "No hay ningún lugar al que pueda ir…"

"Entonces quédate aquí." Los cuatro Ases hablaron inmediatamente.

"¡¿Qué?!" Yuki los miró con incredulidad.

"Dijimos, quédate aquí…" Seiya repitió. "Tenemos dos cuartos vacantes, bastante buenos para ustedes dos."

Esto tomó a la pareja muda durante un segundo o dos. ¿Los Ases están hablando enserio? Primero, ellos ayudan rescatando a Tohru y ahora inclusive les ofrecen un lugar de residencia.

"Yo todavía no les he pagado por ayudarnos esta tarde…" Yuki se opuso. "No hay ninguna manera en que pueda aceptar más ayuda de ustedes…"

"Nos estas pagando si te quedas aquí." Seiya dijo. "Y también asegúrate de ayudarnos a ganar el torneo de batalla para que Bombón no repita el grado."

_("¡Hey! ¡No voy a fallar mi examen escrito!" Serena en el fondo exclamó.) _

"Pero…" Yuki no podía oponerse a la demanda de Seiya considerando que hizo tanto por él. Él se sentía agradecido con los Ases, muy agradecido y realmente quería pagarles pero ¿era este el modo para hacerlo?

"Déjame hacer esto muy claro…" Seiya clarificó. "La razón principal del por qué te ayudamos hoy era fue completamente por intención de tenerte en nuestro equipo. Tu aceptaste nuestra ayuda, la entregamos y ahora tu estas oficialmente bajo la custodia de los Ases. Tú escuchas mis órdenes y sigues nuestras reglas. Así que, te guste o no, tu te quedas aquí. Y nadie tiene permitido tocarte además de nosotros." Sus palabras le dieron a Yuki un sentido de seguridad; era su declaración indirecta de protección.

"Pero te meterás en muchos problemas si mis padres averiguan que…" Yuki siguió protestando.

"No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, Yuki-San." Taiki alivió. "A pesar de que tu madrastra sea un espectador remoto o que tus padres envíen las mejores escuadrillas de búsqueda, te puedo asegurar que ellos no serán capaces de localizarle por hoy. Ya que el Distrito de Ases es uno de los pocos sitios que obstruyen la percepción RV, los dos definitivamente están a salvo aquí."

"¡Gomennasai minna!" Era ahora el turno de Tohru para protestar. "A diferencia de Yuki, no puedo ayudarles en nada… Todos ya hicieron mucho para ayudar a una criada inútil como yo… no puedo aceptar más de su bondad …"

"Tu no eres inútil…" Yuki discutió firmemente. "No digas cosas como esas…"

"Pero no soy psíquica…" Tohru persistió. "Y no puedo quedarme aquí gratis…"

"Pagaré el alquiler por ella…" Yuki mirando a Seiya ofreció. "No tengo el dinero conmigo ahora mismo, pero definitivamente encontraré el modo de trabajar por el…"

La objeción de Seiya vino un segundo antes de la de Tohru, "No hay ninguna necesidad de eso. Con Taiki alrededor, nuestras finanzas son bastante ricas para comprar el estado entero."

"Estas exagerando las cosas, Seiya." Taiki sacudió su cabeza antes de la dirigir su atención a Tohru. "¿Te gusta lavar la ropa, Tohru-San?"

"S-si." Ella cabeceó ligeramente.

"¿Eres buena lavando los platos?" Yaten preguntó ya que el odiaba limpiarlos después de comer.

"Puedes ayudarme a limpiar la casa." Haruka sugirió.

"Yo apreciaría alguna ayuda al cocinar…" Seiya casualmente añadió.

"¡Puedes hacer mi tarea!" Serena intervino y declaró entusiasmadamente.

"¡Haz tu tarea tu misma!" El resto de ellos habló en unidad haciendo que Serena hiciera un puchero por su respuesta.

"¿Ustedes quieren decir?" Tohru no entendió las intenciones.

"El costo de tu alquiler será las tareas diarias de aquí." Seiya clarificó. "Nos ayudaras la lavandería, limpiando y cocinando… todo excepto la tarea de Bombón."

_(¡"Hump!"__ Serena hizo un puchero en el rincón.)_

"Sin tener que hacer todas estas tareas diarias, podemos enfocarnos más en nuestro trabajo de la escuela y las prácticas de torneo" Taiki la convencía. "Realmente nos hará a todos un bien, Tohru-San…"

"¿Re-realmente?" Tohru pidió consuelo. "¿Puedo ser de alguna ayuda?"

Los cuatro Ases asintieron como uno solo.

Tohru jadeó mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a enturbiar su visión. "Gr-gracias… Gracias…" Ella los agradeció fanáticamente mientras Yuki cariñosamente le limpiaba sus lágrimas antes de que él enfocara sus ojos hacia ellos. "Gracias… realmente, gracias… no sé que más decir además de eso…"

"Hai… Hai… entendemos, entendemos…" Yaten sonrió mientras él arrastró a Yuki por las escaleras, complacido de finalmente tener a alguien lavando los platos por él. "¡Déjeme enseñarte tu cuarto… y Tohru-San, después de que hayas terminado de limpiar, ven arriba también!"

--

"Puedo entender como te sientes ahora…" Yaten abruptamente habló mientras caminaban por el pasillo. "Por que ellos hicieron lo mismo por mí, hace cinco años... Incondicionalmente me aceptaron junto con Minako y me dieron la libertad que tanto deseaba. Incluso hasta ahora, me pregunto por qué ellos irían tan lejos por mí y todavía no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente."

Yuki miró silenciosamente a su hermanastro. Así, que él había estado en sus zapatos antes; atrapado lejos de la libertad y cometiendo un amor prohibido, deseando un sueño que ellos creyeron nunca se realizaría hasta que alguien entró en su vida y lo realizó con ellos.

Ellos son gente asombrosa, ¿verdad?"

Yaten sonrió de todo corazón por el comentario de Yuki, "De verdad, lo son."

--

* * *

--

"¡Sí! ¡Seiya!" Serena aclamó felizmente. "¡Uno de nuestros sueños de niñez se realizó! ¡Con Yuki y Tohru-chan, todos los cuartos están llenos! Así que, no hay manera de que el pasillo que alguna vez estuvo sin vida pueda llevarse tu sonrisa otra vez."

Seiya fue desconcertado por su declaración, "Han pasado nueve años pero ¿todavía lo recuerdas?"

"No puedo olvidar o perdonar algo que se llevó tu sonrisa." Serena contestó asintiendo. "Recuerdo tu primera palabra, su primera sonrisa, nuestro primer amanecer, nuestros primeros cumpleaños juntos, la primera vez que perdiste el control de tu poder, la primera comida que cocinaste para mí, la primera vez que me llamaste por mi verdadero nombre… y…"

Seiya cariñosamente colocó su dedo sobre sus labios, parándola al instante de continuar. Sus ojos azules oscuros estuvieron llenos de apreciación, "Todos estos años… siempre he querido decir esto..." Él se inclinó y respiró en sus oídos. "Gracias… gracias por todo, Bombón."

"Y nuestro primero adiós…" Serena añadió reactivamente al recordar su gratitud hace cinco años.

"Es el último también…" Seiya sonrió dulcemente haciendo que Serena se ruborizara un poco.

"¡Hai!" Ella asintió entusiásticamente.

"_¿Sabes__ que estar contigo es también uno de mis sueños? No puedo permitir más despedidas."_

--


	11. Felicidad y Tristeza

**Hola¡¡¡ no tengo palabras para expresar lo apenada que me siento por no haber podido subir este capitulo siendo que lo tengo listo desde hace muchoooo**

**Gracias a mi amiga ****Elizabeth-01 ****por ayudarme en este capitulo.**

**El disclaimer se ira haciendo acorde a la aparición de los personajes, Sailor moon y todos en SMstars son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es creación de ****la fabulosa ASH-X7**, esto es solo una traducción pueden encontrar el link en el primer capítulo. Este FF es principalmente Seiya & Serena.

**Vean la nueva página de ASH-X7 en:**

**www(dot)thelovelegend(dot)bravehost(dot)com**

* * *

** Felicidad ****y Tristeza**

* * *

En un techo alto, un par de gemelas de seis años fueron vistas tomadas de la mano mientras esperaban la venida del amanecer.

"Akatsuki, todos dijeron que somos importantes…." la gemela de cabello castaño le pregunto a la gemela de cabello rubio. "¿Pero, por que no hay nadie dispuesto a ser nuestro amigo?"

"No, Yuumei…" Akatsuki respondió con una brillante sonrisa. "Si tenemos un amigo…"

"Eh? ¿Quien?" Yuumei mirando confusamente a los ojos azul cielo de su hermana pregunto.

"El Sol" Akatsuki respondió suavemente mientras observaba el sol naciente. "Es un amigo que nunca nos dejara o abandonara sin importar que…"

Yummei sonrió plácidamente a la respuesta de su hermana. "Yo nunca te dejare tampoco, Akatsuki"

La pequeña rubia miro felizmente a su gemela de cabello castaño. "Hai! ¡Nada jamás nos separara! Donde haya Akatsuki definitivamente habrá Yummei!"

"_Akatsuki __significa Amanecer, mientras que Yuumei significa Atardecer." Traducción japonesa._

_--_

"¡Es nuestra promesa!" En el amanecer, las gemelas unieron sus meñiques fuertemente. "Nada nos separara."

--

* * *

"Bombón, no puedo ver nada…" La pequeña Serena le había tapado los ojos a Seiya con sus manos mientras lo guiaba por las escaleras.

"No será una sorpresa si lo ves." Afirmó con una risita. "Cuidado… un escalón a la vez..."

"Pero, es difícil caminar así… " Seiya estaba teniendo dificultades al descender las escaleras con las manos de Serena cubriendo sus ojos desde atrás.

"No te preocupes, estamos muy cerca… solo unos pasos mas… " Serena convencía, con sus dedos aun sobre los parpados manteniéndolos cerrados. "Un poco mas a tu derecha, cuidado con la silla... ahora a la izquierda… " Ella lo dirigía por la sala y finalmente pararon en el lugar planeado.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos". Ella quito sus dedos de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué hay un pastel aquí?" Seiya observo confusamente al decorado pastel de cumpleaños.

"¿Eh? Es porque hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¡tonto!" Serena le dio a Seiya una mirada sorprendida antes de sonreírle alegremente.

"¿Mi cumpleaños?" Seiya inclino su cabeza hacia un lado curioso de saber que era un cumpleaños. Nadie le había organizado una celebración de cumpleaños antes. El ni siquiera sabia cuando era la fecha de su nacimiento y fue mas que una sorpresa que Serena lo supiera.

"¡Hai! ¡Tu décimo cumpleaños!" Serena asintió con una gran sonrisa antes de buscar en su bolsillo un pequeño encendedor. Seiya miraba calladamente mientras ella cuidadosamente encendía las diez velas situadas en el pastel de chocolate. Las velas fueron vistas brillando en el obscuro cuarto mientras Serena aplaudía y cantaba para sorpresa de Seiya, "¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Feliz cumpleaños a Seiya, Feliz cumpleaños a ti!"

El pequeño Seiya miraba torpemente a Serena mientras cantaba. El no podía asimilar las cosas que había hecho ella; el pastel ornamental, las velas encendidas y la canción de cumpleaños pero la hermosa sonrisa dibujada en aquella adorable cara lo animaba. Aun que no sabía la razón de su sonrisa, realmente le quedaba tan bien como para hacerlo sentir realmente encantado por su cumpleaños por primera vez.

"No te me quedes viendo…" Serena quien seguía sonriendo exclamo. "¡Pide un deseo!"

"¿Un deseo?" Seiya inclino ligeramente su cabeza confundido.

"¡Hai, hai!" Serena asintió sin más explicación.

Seiya cambio su atención hacia el pastel encendido sin saber que es lo que deseaba o anhelaba. Reflexionando sobre su vida, él no tenia nada que esperar en su vida diaria, hasta que Serena llegó y creó un mundo para él. Ella le enseñó a sonreír, a reír, a fruncir el seño y mas importantemente a vivir. El se sentía vivo cuando ella esta alrededor. Su brillante sonrisa nunca fallaba en hacerle sonreír y cuando lo llamaba le daba un toque perfecto su nombre. El quería y necesitaba nada excepto que continuara sonriendo cerca de él.

"Yo deseo que Bombón se quede conmigo por siempre…" El pequeño Seiya deseo en voz alta haciendo que Serena ensanchara los ojos en absoluta sorpresa.

"¿Eh? ¡Seiya! ¡No puedes decir tu deseo o este no se volverá realidad!" Ella exclamo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

"¡¿Eh? ¿Mi deseo no se realizará?!" Una mirada preocupada se vio en la cara de Seiya instantáneamente. "¿Qué… Que debo hacer?" Sus ojos se entristecieron a punto de ser una expresión llorosa. "¿No puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre?"

"¿Eh? Seiya… ¡No llores! ¡No llores! " Serena se estaba sintiendo realmente desesperada al ver su repentino dolor. "¡No es bueno llorar en tu cumpleaños!" Ella impacientemente intento consolarlo pero fallo miserablemente. El pequeño de cabello castaño ya estaba sollozando ligeramente.

"Pero tu me dijiste que mi deseo no se volverá realidad…" Seiya inocentemente limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus manos mientras lloraba. El no entendía como se habían formado las lágrimas en sus ojos; él no había llorado antes debido al aislamiento y esta emoción llamada tristeza era nueva para él. Algo filoso estaba punzando su corazón y colapsando sus pulmones internamente, y él no tenia idea de cómo aliviar el extremo dolor.

Entonces, el sintió dos delicados brazos que gentilmente se envolvían alrededor de sus hombros acercándolo en una reconfortante calidez.

"No llores…"

Sus sollozos se suavizaron mientras Serena comprensivamente acariciaba su cabeza, aliviando su llanto. La pequeña rubia colocó sus manos en sus mejillas levantando su cabeza para que pudiera mirar en sus ojos llorosos. Ella se dio cuenta que sus lagrimas viajaban por sus mejillas y caían en su camiseta. Aunque Serena notaba que sus ojos de medianoche se veían mucho más bellos en contraste con esas lagrimas, a ella no le gustaba verle triste. Extrañamente, su dolor le quito su alegría y la tenia sintiendo este sentimiento ya perdido de nueva cuenta, un sentimiento conocido como tristeza. Ella nunca pensó que podría experimentar este disgusto de nuevo, no después de lo que tuvo que soportar en el pasado. Ella había pasado por tanto dolor hasta el punto que ya nada dolía, permanentemente insensible por ello.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, él vio que ella gradualmente se acercaba mientras lentamente presionaba sus labios sobre su ojo izquierdo. "Yo haré que tu deseo se vuelva realidad… así que….no llores…"

"¿De-de verdad?" Seiya susurró mientras veía sus ojos azul cielo. Algo acerca de sus palabras y la forma en que las dijo aligero su dolor interno haciéndolo sentir normal de nuevo.

"¡Si!" Serena asintió dándole una convincente sonrisa. "¡Oh! ¡Oh!" Ella lo soltó urgentemente al recordar algo importante. "¡Sopla las velas! ¡Tienes que apagar las velas!"

Seiya reactivamente volvió su atención a su pastel de cumpleaños. Se dio cuenta que las velas se habían hecho mas pequeñas con la cera derretida alrededor de la masa horneada.

"¡Sopla! ¡Sopla!" Serena le urgía.

El le dio a las velas encendidas una última mirada antes de inclinarse ligeramente y apagarlas de un solo soplo.

"¿Que debo hacer ahora?" Seiya pregunto a Serena mientras ella aplaudía.

"¡Ahora viene la mejor parte!" Serena aclamaba y dirigía un cuchillo de plástico en su pequeña mano. "¡Tu cortas el pastel y lo comemos!"

Seiya asintió obedientemente antes de cortar cuidadosamente el primer pedazo del pastel de chocolate. Después de dividir las porciones de los dos, la pequeña pareja paso los siguientes minutos felizmente comiéndose los pedazos de pastel.

"¡Seiya! Hay un poco de crema de chocolate en el lado derecho de tu mejilla…" Pero antes de que Seiya pudiera reaccionar, Serena ya había limpiado la mancha de su mejilla con su pequeño pulgar.

"¡Yummy!" Ella sonrió mientras lamia la crema de su pulgar.

Seiya se quedo viendo a Serena sonrojado antes de decidir copiar su previa acción. El abruptamente se inclino hacia adelante y paso su pulgar por la mejilla izquierda de ella, cuidadosamente removiendo lo que quedaba de la crema y probándola al lamer su pulgar lleno de crema.

Serena se sonrojo suavemente por la imitación y rió ligeramente. "Eres tan adorable…" no pudo evitar complementarlo entre risas.

"¿Adorable?" Seiya cuestionó, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada a su derecha obviamente no entendiendo su definición. Nunca nadie lo había descrito con ese término. El estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado monstruo o niño-demonio, todo menos adorable.

"¡Hai!" Serena afectivamente coloco sus manos sobre sus cálidas mejillas y miro sonriendo en sus ojos azul obscuro. "¡Adorable significa atractivo, encantador, agradable, adorable!"

El momento en que ella retiro sus manos de sus mejillas, todo lo que quedo fue un subido color rojo. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que no pudo oír lo que Serena esta murmurando bajo su aliento mientras ella desaparecía apresuradamente subiendo las escaleras sin advertencia.

El se levanto, tentado de seguirla pero un grito inmediato de ella detuvo su movimiento. "¡No subas! ¡Solo quédate ahí! ¡Bajare en un momento!"

El pequeño Seiya a regañadientes obedeció y se sentó de nuevo. El envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas mientras esperaba impacientemente a que Serena bajara. El se estaba sintiendo desconcertado de nuevo. La quietud le molestaba y la espaciosa sala sin la presencia de ella parecía muerta. Un año antes, él no veía problema con tal inertidad, pero ahora era diferente. El podía sentir el sentimiento de soledad después de probar la maravillosa presencia del compañerismo. El pequeño niño impulsivamente enterró su cabeza en si mismo no queriendo mirar su sala vacía.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió algo cálido y suave envuelto alrededor de su cuello. El se incorporo, sus ojos de ensancharon de la impresión por un segundo hasta que se dio cuenta que la única persona que podía esta en la casa era Serena. El miro hacia arriba y observo los felices ojos azul cristal.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Seiya!" Serena exclamo con una brillante sonrisa. "¡Lo hice para ti como regalo de cumpleaños!"

"¿Regalo de cumpleaños?" El agarro el extremo de una bufanda tejida que esta enroscada en su cuello y la miro seriamente. Usando tacto y vista, el investigo la bufanda por un largo momento antes de darse cuenta que la lana tejida cuidadosamente era obviamente hecha a mano.

"¿Lo hiciste para mi?" Seiya miro a la sonriente Serena preguntándole en sorpresa y jubilo.

"¡Hai!" Serena declaró asintiendo. "¿Te gusta? Se que no esta bien hecha… Soy nueva tejiendo…." Ella saco su lengua a penadamente.

"¡No! No…" Seiya agito sus manos enfrente de él mientras mostraba su objeción. "Es hermosa….me encanta…Gracias….Gracias…" Sus labios se curvearon naturalmente en una encantadora sonrisa la cual hizo que Serena sonriera alegremente a esta adorable, y rara sonrisa. Su sonrisa se extendió en otra ocasión cuando ella lo vio envuelto fuertemente con la bufanda azul obscuro en su cuello como si tuviera miedo de que alguien apareciera de la nada y se la robara.

Otra vez, el paso sus dedos y sus ojos por la tela, admirando la bufanda. El reconoció su gran consideración en hacerla; desde escoger el color de la bufanda que era el mismo de sus ojos de media noche, a tejer su nombre en la esquina de un extremo. Para Seiya, su primer regalo de cumpleaños fue perfecto. ¡No! ¡Más que perfecto!

Serena no podía evitar sonreír deliciosamente, obviamente feliz de que le haya gustado su bufanda pero poco sabia, que se convertiría en algo que Seiya atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

--

* * *

"Taiki, aquí esta tu botella de jugo de naranja, dos sándwiches hechos a mano y un pay de manzana hecho en ¡casa!" Serena sonrió mientras sacaba la comida preparada de su canasta de picnic, colocándola en la mesa, en frente de un sonriente Taiki.

"Déjame confirmar…" Taiki cruzó sus brazos intencionalmente. "¿Tu preparaste esta comida para mi para mostrar tu gratitud?".

"¡Hai!" Serena sonrió ampliamente mientras aplaudía. "¡Muchas gracias por averiguar el cumpleaños de Seiya para mi y por enseñarme a tejer! ¡Te debo mucho por tu ayuda y amabilidad!"

"Claro que si" Taiki sonrió. "Tu deberías saber no me doy por satisfecho con solo una comida o dos…"

"¡Esta bien! ¡Haré lo que cualquier cosa para compensarte!" Sonrió Serena.

"¿De verdad?" Taiki pregunto, su tono profundizándose con seriedad.

"¡Hai!" Serena asintió con interés.

"¿Aun si te pido que dejes a Seiya-san?" Taiki pregunto medio en broma.

Los ojos de Serena se ensancharon de la impresión y su abrió la boca sin palabras. Logro cerrar su boca al oír la ligera risa de Taiki, "Solo bromeaba… No necesitas que ponerte tan abrumada por ello…"

Serena soltó un suspiro por el alivio. "Estaba asustada de que lo dijeras en serio…"

"_Lo __dije… en parte…"_ Taiki pensó profundamente. "¿Seiya es tan importante para ti?"

El estaba ahora mirando a Serena quien repentinamente se quedo callada. Un silencio incomodo lleno el aire mientras el genio con seriedad intentaba estudiar y analizar la rubia frente a él. Ella solo se quedó sentada ahí con su típica sonrisa pero extrañamente callada. ¿Por qué la ley del hielo? ¿No debería estar respondiendo un 'Si' de una vez? Era la primera vez que experimentaba limitaciones para poder percibir los pensamientos de una persona.

"Al estar con Seiya, sentí tristeza por primera vez… "

Los ojos de Taiki se ensancharon de la impresión por las palabras de Serena. ¿Qué estaba diciendo ella? ¿No era feliz al estar con él? El la miro mientras ella sacudía gentilmente la cabeza en incredulidad. Por primera vez el genio no entendía que era lo intentaba insinuar.

"Neh, Taiki…" Serena lo miró con una suave sonrisa. "Sofu (abuelo) una vez me dijo que para poder recibir una cierta cantidad de felicidad uno tiene que experimentar una cantidad igual de tristeza. Es como un pago justo, mientras más tristeza soportes, más felicidad obtendrás. ¿Pero, que exactamente es la felicidad? ¿Que exactamente es la tristeza? "

"Serena…" Por primera vez, Taiki realmente se sentía incapaz de dar una respuesta adecuada. Como ella, el sentimiento de felicidad no era algo de lo que él supiera mucho.

"Pero, encontré mi respuesta anoche" Serena continuo sonriendo. "De hecho me sentí viva por primera vez… "

Ella entonces hizo una pausa por un o dos segundos antes de rascarse la cabeza con una gran sonrisa apenada. "¡Gomen neh! He hablado demasiado… debo haberte aburrido..."

"¡No, no lo hiciste!" Taiki abruptamente se paro y afirmo fuertemente. Su enérgica exclamación llamo la atención de toda la cafetería. "Disculpa por exagerar." Ruborizado, pidió disculpas sinceramente a Serena antes de volver a sentarse.

"¡Esta bien! No tienes que disculparte, Taiki." Serena le sonrió dulcemente antes de aplaudir felizmente. "Empecemos con nuestra comida, ¿si? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!"

Taiki observaba silenciosamente mientras Serena se comía sus sándwiches. "Gracias…Serena…"

"¿Eh?" Serena paro de masticar, sin entender el porque de su gratitud.

"Gracias por compartir tus mas profundos sentimientos conmigo…" Taiki sonrió satisfecho. El estaba feliz de finalmente entenderla y conocerla un poco más. "Me hace sentir algo importante…"

"Baka…"

Taiki se sorprendió al oír la risa suave de Serena y el hecho que ella lo estaba llamando tonto de nuevo. "Tu nunca eres solo algo importante…" Ella miró sinceramente a su par de ojos color violeta claro.

"Neh… Para mi, tu eres realmente importante…"

--

* * *

El pequeño Seiya estaba solo en su cuarto mientras daba un vistazo al reloj digital en su buró. Solo una hora había pasado desde que llego a casa. Seiya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había mirado el reloj esperando a que Serena llegara; lo cual no seria pronto ya que ella llegaba normalmente no volvía antes del atardecer. El estaba más triste en ese periodo de espera y el tiempo siempre parecía transcurrir muy lentamente cuando ella no estaba. Él anticipaba tanto que la puerta de su cuarto se abriera, un pequeña cabeza rubia se apareciera con una brillante sonrisa, mágicamente llevándose su tristeza.

Seiya reactivamente observaba a su reloj una vez más antes de introducir la llave en el cerrojo de un armario que se encontraba enseguida de la cama. Él giró la llave, abriendo el cajón de arriba y sacando una bufanda azul oscuro. Él le sonrió amorosamente antes de colocarla alrededor de su cuello, así disfrutando de su calidez y suavidad antes de cuidadosamente quitarse la bufanda, tratándola como un precioso bebe recién nacido ya que no quería arruinar el regalo que le había hecho Serena.

Él gentilmente dobló y guardo la bufanda dentro del armario al oír la campana de la puerta. Él apresuradamente salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras, creyendo que era Serena quien había vuelto a casa temprano de la escuela y había olvidado sus llaves como era común. No podía ser nadie mas además de ella ya que las sirvientas y su jefe habían salido hace ya una hora. Él felizmente agarró la perilla, le quitó el seguro y la abrió…

"Bom…" Seiya hizo una pausa, parada en la entrada no estaba Serena si no una mujer de mediana edad con cabello negro largo amarrado detrás de su cabeza.

"Seiya…" la extraña dijo su nombre suavemente mientras extendía su mano hacia él. El pequeño de cabello castaño inmediatamente dio paso hacia atrás, distanciándose de ella. Él vio que la mirada de ella se suavizaba, "¿No me recuerdas?"

Seiya continuó mirándola extrañamente mientras nada parecía registrarse en su cabeza en ese momento. Él sintió que la había visto en algún lugar antes, pero no podía recordar donde o quien era. La mujer se acercó a él, "Soy yo… Okaasan (madre)"

Seiya se quedo congelado, sin poder reaccionar por un segundo o dos. "¿Okaasan?" El sacudió su cabeza sin poderlo creer mientras tomaba unos pasos retirándose de la mujer. ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? ¿Por que se aparecía otra vez después de abandonarlo hace años? ¿Que quería esta "Madre" de él ahora?

"Estamos aquí para llevarte a casa, Seiya… "

"¡Atoko! ¡¿Por qué te estas tardando tanto?!" Un impaciente hombre que se apareció detrás de la mujer le urgió furiosamente. "¡Deja de estar perdiendo mi tiempo y llévatelo de una vez!"

Seiya se encontró temblando ligeramente al ver y oír al hombre de la voz enfurecida. Él reconoció su tono de voz profunda; era la voz que lo atormento por años, y que aun lo hacia en el presente. El hombre se quedo mirando con disgusto a Seiya enviando un mensaje claro de odio al corazón del pequeño niño.

"Tanaka, por favor no le hables tan duro…" Atoko enfatizó. "Lo estas asustando…"

"¡Tu fuiste la que me rogó para que viniera, Atoko!" Tanaka gritó. "¡Yo seriamente no entiendo por que te molestas en preocuparte por un niño como él! ¡¿Tú lo sacaste del aislamiento sin mi consentimiento y además le diste esta casa?! ¡Y ahora, ¿lo quieres traer de nuevo a casa con nosotros?! ¡Es como traer una bomba de tiempo! ¡Él nos podría matar en cualquier momento como lo hizo con nuestros familiares hace cuatro años! "

Mientras Tanaka gritaba esas palabras, Seiya podía sentir un agudo dolor en su corazón y su cabeza empezaba a dolerle ligeramente…

"¡Tanaka! ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas enfrente de él!" Atoko exclamó consternada. "¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?! Él es… ¡Él es nuestro hijo!"

"¡¡Él es un monstruo!!" Tanaka señaló directamente a Seiya

"¡No… No!¡No lo soy!" El pequeño Seiya agitaba su cabeza frenéticamente, sus manos agarrando su cabeza en señal de dolor. "¡No lo soy… No lo soy!"

"¡Si lo eres!" Tanaka gritó. "¿Sabes lo mucho que he sufrido en la sociedad solo por ti? ¡¿Cuánta presión y estrés me has causado?! ¡Y es todo por tu culpa! ¡Tu MONSTRUO! ¡¡ASESINO!! No deberíamos haberte dado la vida! ¡QUISERA QUE NUNCA HUBIERAS NACIDO! "

La última oración de Tanaka detonó una explosión emocional en el corazón del pequeño niño. Su mundo se congeló, su mente se puso en blanco, y visión de obscureció. De repente, una abrumadora energía telequinetica explotó dentro de él, mandando los muebles, la mesa, equipos electrónicos y cada accesorio disponible en sala a volar, destruyendo las ventanas y el cuarto entero.

"¡Te dije que era peligroso!" Tanaka activando su poder PK previno que cualquier pieza que estuviera volando les cayera a él y Atoko.

"¡Seiya!" Atoko intentó acercarse al pequeño niño quien ahora esta agarrándose de sus sillas mientras se arrodillaba.

"¡¿Estas loca?!" Tanako agarro la muñeca de su esposa y grito. "¡Morirás si te acercas a él! ¡Vámonos de aquí!" El padre desesperadamente jaló a la afligida madre fuera de la casa, dejando al pequeño niño sufriendo solo en la ruina.

En el claro, una pequeña rubia estaba caminando felizmente por el camino usual que daba a la casa estilo Victoriana. Ella paro en cuanto vio dos adultos saliendo de la puerta principal de la casa.

"_¿Quienes son?"_ Serena miraba mientras el hombre bruscamente forzaba a la mujer dentro de un BMW antes que el conductor derrapara y saliera a toda velocidad cerca de ella.

Ella instintivamente se apresuro a recorrer el camino restante, paso por un gran jardín y se detuvo en la puerta principal que estaba entrecerrada.

"¿Seiya…?" Serena empujo la puerta gentilmente. Se abrió lentamente y silenciosamente revelando la sala arruinada. Observo impresionada, no reconociendo el lugar. Las ventanas estaban rotas, los muebles estaban tirados y destruidos, el piso estaba en un horrendo desastre y varios objetos volaban por todas partes.

"¡Seiya!¡Seiya! " Serena llamó mientras intentaba entrar a la sala pero fue empujada por una poderosa fuerza. Ella cayó en el piso con fuerte golpe pero se levanto inmediatamente.

"¡Seiya! ¡¿Donde estas?!" Su mente volviéndose loca de la preocupación. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Por que había una fuerza invisible previniendo que entrara? Pero lo más importante era. ¿Estaba bien Seiya?

"¡Respóndeme, Seiya!" Ella grito mientras hacia otro intento para pasar por la fuerza, trataba de evitar que le pegaran los objetos que volaban.

Aun no había respuesta pero escucho llanto, un suave lloriqueo. Su atención se torno al sofá que estaba tirado, y situado detrás de el se encontraba el pequeño de cabello castaño acuclillado. Él tenía su cabeza entre sus piernas y sus manos situadas en su cabeza. Él estaba temblando y llorando aparentemente con un gran dolor.

"Seiya…" Serena instantáneamente intento tomar un paso hacia adelante, pero de nuevo sintió la fuerza que la empujaba.

"¡Vete… vete! "Ella lo escuchó llorar. " ¡No quiero lastimarte…. Vete!"

"¿Que estas diciendo?" La voz de Serena se suavizo, sonando un poco dolida. Ella podía sentirlo, una pizca de tristeza mientras seguía mirándolo. Él todavía no levantaba su cabeza y no había dejado de temblar.

"¡Dije que te fueras! ¡Vete! ¡Te lastimare! ¡Soy peligroso! ¡Te lastimare!..."

"¡Baka! No digas esas cosas!" Serena gritó. "¡Tu no eres peligroso! ¡Tu no puedes lastimarme!"

"¡Lo soy…! ¡Soy peligroso!" Seiya dijo entre llantos. "¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Ni siquiera debía a nacer! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Intente ser bueno… Intente ser bueno…. ¡En realidad lo intente! Pero aun así, nadie me quiere… nadie… todos son iguales… ¡Ellos me abandonaran al final!"

"¡Yo nunca te abandonare!" Serena insistió.

"¡Mentirosa!" Seiya exclamó fuertemente. "Después de que te lastime, ¡tu me abandonaras! Justo como todos los demás… "

Hubo un momento de silencio y solo se podía escuchar el llanto de Seiya. No quería mirar hacia arriba, no quería ver la imagen de Serena dejándolo. Él sabía que ella finalmente se daría por vencida y se iría ya que no había manera de que alguien pudiera pasar por su barrera telequinetica. Y él estaría solo de nuevo, justo como antes…

De repente, Seiya ya no podía sentir que su mente le doliera. Su frió y sombrío alrededor fue remplazado por la calidez acogedora de dos manos familiares que gentilmente lo rodeaban.

"_¿Acaso no lo dijo antes? Que ella jamás te dejaría…"_

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras conmocionado levanto su cabeza. Seiya se encontró mirando un par de ojos negros. El miro con asombro a la chica sonriente ante él quien tenía su cabello negro largo arreglado en dos chongos. Extrañamente, ella se veía exactamente como Serena_. "Ahora…"_ Ella puso sus dedos sobre sus parpados cerrándolos. _"Regresa a la realidad… Regresa a ella…"_

Una vez que los dedos fueron removidos, Seiya pudo sentir calor de nuevo.

"Baka… ¿No lo dije antes? Que nunca voy a dejarte…"

Seiya movió su cabeza hacia arriba en dirección a la chica que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

"Bom.. Bombón…" él miro incrédulamente a sus grandes ojos azules. Serena tiernamente lo regreso a sus brazos, asegurándolo contra su pecho. "Nunca te abandonare… Sin importar que pase… Nunca te dejare…"

Seiya la agarro de su uniforme al oír esas palabras. "¿Por que? ¿No me tienes miedo? Soy un asesino… un monstruo… Yo podría…"

"Si tu eres un asesino o un monstruo… entonces yo también soy uno..." Serena lo interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa. Seiya la miro no entendiendo sus palabras, pero antes de poder preguntarle más, el notó que su uniforme estaba bastante dañando y su cuerpo esta cubierto de moretones y cortadas.

"Tu… ¡Tu estas lastimada!"

"¡¿Lo estoy?!" Serena empezó a revisarse, finalmente notando las heridas por todo su cuerpo.

"¡Estoy herida!" Ella exclamo lentamente y con sorpresa.

Anteriormente, su gran deseo de cruzar por su poderosa barrera telequinetica forzó a Serena a olvidar todo, incluyendo su bienestar y dolor físico. Ella no estaba segura de cómo logro invadir en su zona PK dominante y ahora que había terminado, ella podía sentir el dolor lentamente por todo su cuerpo.

"Lo siento… Lo siento, Serena… Lo siento…" Seiya tenia un remordimiento de conciencia en su semblante mientras se disculpaba frenéticamente y llorando. Él sentía su peor dolor, viendo que ella estaba herida y el saber que él era quien había causado sus heridas le infligió un intolerable dolor dentro de él, tanto era este dolor que deseaba apuñalarse con un cuchillo para terminar el tormento. Serena escuchó sus sinceras disculpas por un segundo mas antes de colocar sus dedos sobre sus labios, parando la disculpa.

"Tu me llamaste por mi nombre…" Serena sonrió dulcemente a Seiya haciéndolo ruborizar un poco. "No hay nada por que disculparse… Son solo un heridas menores…"

Ella alzó sus brazos en modo hiperactivo. "¡Soy una chica fuerte neh! ¡Heridas como estas no son nada!"

"Doctor…Doctor…" Seiya se tropezaba con sus palabras. "Ve al doctor…"

"No… No… No hay necesidad…" Serena agito sus manos frente a ella mostrando su objeción. La última cosa que quería hacer ahora era ver un doctor. Ella no quería que nadie le preguntara sobre sus heridas y culpara a Seiya por ellas. Pero mucho más importante, ella no podía permitir que nada de esto llegara a oídos de su abuelo sabiendo que él definitivamente haría un gran lio de ello.

"¡Ve a un doctor!" Seiya persistía, sus ojos se agrandaron con insistencia.

Serena suspiraba calladamente sabiendo que no había manera de evitar ver uno. Sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos de rasguños y no podía ir a ningún lugar sin antes tratar sus heridas. Que dolor de cabeza. Visitar a un doctor otro que fuera uno de la familia era tan malo como no ser atendido por uno. ¿Que pasaría si empezaban a indagar sobre su historial medico y sin intención descubrían su pasado? Eso seria el peor escenario posible. Ahora, no solo era que su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, pero su cabeza le dolía mucho de tantos pensamientos y preocupaciones. Ella odiaba pensar. Simplemente no era una de sus fortalezas encontrar una solución apropiada. Ella no era un genio con habilidades de pensamiento rápido o uno que sabia todo.

"_¡¿Genio?!"_

Entonces, una idea repentinamente le llegó. "Conozco un muy buen doctor…" Ella sonrió felizmente a Seiya quien estaba frunciendo el seño ligeramente en signo de confusión.

--

* * *

"Heeee… Lamento molestarte, Taiki." Serena sonrió avergonzada al niño que estaba tratando sus heridas.

"No hay problema" Taiki respondió en tono monótono. Él estaba intentando lo mejor que podía suprimir la ira que sentía hacia Seiya por causar todas esas heridas mientras el hábilmente vendaba la mano izquierda.

"Lo siento…" Seiya miraba preocupado como Taiki atendía la herida de Serena y se disculpaba de nuevo.

"Mas te vale…" Taiki miraba acaloradamente a Seiya por un segundo, inmediatamente mirando de nuevo a Serena en el momento que sintió que lo golpeaba ligeramente bajo la mesa. Ella sacudió su cabeza ligeramente con el seño fruncido señalándole que no culpara a Seiya. El pequeño genio disgustado volvió su atención a atender sus heridas.

"No quiero oír que te disculpes mas, Seiya." Serena enfatizo antes de darle una brillante sonrisa. "No te preocupes… Estoy bien…No me duele… E …. Daiii(¡Duele!)" Serena miro con dolor a Taiki que acababa de aplicar medicina liquida en sus cortadas.

"¿Yo pensé que decías que no te dolía?" Taiki pregunto sabiendo. Es imposible que heridas como las de ella no fueran dolorosas. Aunque las cortadas no eran profundas y ella no necesitaba puntadas, se miraban dolorosas y le sorprendía a Taiki que Serena pudiera sonreír en su presente situación.

"Esto puede arder un poco…" Taiki le advirtió mientras le aplicaba cuidadosamente una capa invisible de fluido en su herida abierta haciendo a Serena que se moviera un poco por el dolor. Seiya miraba en agonía mientras Taiki terminaba de tratar su brazo izquierdo al vendarlo seguramente. Él estaba mentalmente culpándose y regañándose a si mismo por todo lo que le había hecho, y la peor parte era que no podía ser de ayuda, además de mirar que alguien mas trataba sus heridas.

"¡Neh! Seiya…" Serena con intención pidió. "¿Puedes por favor traerme un vaso de agua? Me estoy sintiendo realmente sedienta…"

El pequeño Seiya asintió amablemente mientras se apuraba fuera del cuarto de invitados, cerrando la puerta ligeramente detrás de él.

"No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie sobre tus heridas…" Taiki conociendo la intención de Serena al mandar a Seiya fuera dijo.

"¡Taiki! ¡Eres un gran genio y un gran amigo!" Serena lo alabo con una gran sonrisa y con ojos llenos de apreciación.

"Pero con una condición." Taiki continuo, sus ojos aun enfocados en asegurar los vendajes en su lugar. "Deja de quedarte con Seiya-san"

"¡¿Eh?! Eso es poco razonable, Taiki…" Serena se opuso con ojos impresionados.

"¡Estoy siendo razonable!" Taiki afirmo firmemente. "¡Mira lo que te ha hecho! ¿Por que no puedes entender lo peligroso que realmente es? ¡Cada día, me preocupo por ti, Serena! ¡No quiero volver a ver que te lastimes o te mueras por él! ¿No puedes entender que mis preocupaciones...?" El terminó con una mirada preocupada.

"Gomen neh, Taiki…" Serena le sonrió ligeramente. "No quise preocuparte… Gomen neh …" Ella se disculpo sinceramente con una pequeña reverencia antes de volverlo a mirar. "No culpes a Seiya… No era su culpa, de verdad… No fue… Él solo esta siendo honesto y no hay nada peligroso acerca de él…"

"No te entiendo, Serena…" Taiki sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad. "¿Después de todo lo que te ha hecho, sigues defendiéndolo?¿Por que?¿Por que…?"

"No lo estoy defendiendo." Serena respondió calmadamente. "Solo estoy estableciendo los hechos…"

"¿El hecho? ¡El hecho es que el es peligroso!" Taiki se levantó y exclamó. "¡Y que el podría matarte la próxima vez!"

"Tu no entiendes, Taiki…" Serena sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. "Seiya no es el peligroso aquí…" Ella lo miro seriamente. "Soy yo…"

"¿Qu-Que quieres decir?" Taiki se quedo perplejo por su respuesta.

"Como dije, Seiya estaba siendo honesto…" Serena explico misteriosamente. "A diferencia de él, yo soy una hipócrita…"

Pero antes de que Taiki le pudiera preguntar más, ella abruptamente le sonrió brillantemente. "¡No te preocupes, Taiki!" Serena regreso a su tono alegre. "¡Soy una chica fuerte!¡Nada puede herirme o matarme!"

Entonces, ellos oyeron que se abría la puerta con un click mientras Seiya entraba con una charola con tazas de te.

"Gracias, ¡Seiya!" Serena alegremente tomó su taza.

"Toma." Seiya ofreció la otra taza a Taiki, rápidamente colocándola enfrente de él.

"Gracias…" Taiki de mala gana acepto, obviamente aun guardando rencor contra Seiya.

"Voy a cambiar mi condición." Taiki miró a Serena quien estaba soplando su taza de té intentando enfriarlo.

"¡¿Eh?!" Serena inclinó ligeramente su cabeza a un lado mientras intentaba interpretar sus palabras.

"Me mudo mañana… " La repentina declaración de Taiki tenia a Serena casi derramando su taza de té y Seiya tomo un paso atrás de la impresión.

"¿Qu-Qué ?" Serena exclamó en absoluta sorpresa. "¿Te estas mudando aquí?"

"Si… " Taiki asintió con una expresión seria. "Desde mañana, viviré aquí."

Él dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando fijamente a Seiya. "¿No tienes ninguna objeción, verdad? Considerando que tengo que monitorear las heridas de Serena…"

Para disgusto de Seiya, no pudo oponerse a los motivos de Taiki de residir en el mismo de techo con ellos, ya que era solo razonable tener a alguien que monitoreara la condición de Serena de vez en cuando, lo cual aminoraba las preocupaciones de Seiya. De acuerdo a lo que Serena le había contado, este pequeño genio tenia un doctorado en medicina y ya que ella confiaba en él tanto, Seiya no podía ver ninguna razón por la cual oponerse a que él viviese ahí.

Por otra parte, Taiki tenía su propia intención personal al querer mudarse. Por supuesto, el supervisas las heridas de Serena era una de esas razones pero mas importante, el quería cuidarla lo mas que pudiera por temor a que Seiya pudiera herirla sin intención. El conoce a Serena lo suficiente para entender su obstinación. Era imposible para él o para alguien mas convencerla de dejar a Seiya y ya que ella insiste en permanecer con él, entonces él también lo hará. Este genio iba a asegurarse que cosas como estas nunca pasen otra vez en el futuro ya que él preferiría morir que verla herida otra vez.

"¡Yeah! ¡Soy tan feliz!" Serena aclamó alegremente sin entender tanto los pensamientos de Seiya como de Taiki. "¡Taiki vivirá con nosotros! ¡Vamos a tener tanta diversión juntos!" Ella les sonrió alegremente a sus dos amigos mientras ellos le devolvieron una pequeña sonrisa.

--

* * *

La pequeña Serena entro a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. El suave click del seguro sonó, señalando el fin de cualquier disturbio de afuera. Ella progresivamente camino hacia la esquina derecha de su cuarto donde un gran espejo de cuerpo completo estaba silenciosamente.

"Gomen neh, Yuumei…" Serena vio a su imagen invertida quien se veía sonriendo cálidamente hacia ella. Igual que Serena, ella también estaba cubierta con vendas.

"¿Te dolió mucho?" le preguntó a su reflejo negro mientras gentilmente tocaba la superficie del espejo.

La imagen morena sacudió su cabeza calmadamente.

Serena sonrió ligeramente, "Gomen neh… no estaba pensando cuando trate de abrirme camino a través de la energía que se oponía esta tarde y me olvide de ser cuidadosa ya que compartimos el mismo cuerpo… Gomen neh, Yuumei. "¿Me perdonas?".

Su reflexión inversa asintió con una sonrisa dulce.

"¡No estas culpando a Seiya también, ¿verdad?" Serena preguntó desesperadamente, "¡No fue su culpa… realmente no lo fue!"

Su gemela de cabello negro fue vista riendo antes de que diera un paso fuera del espejo. Ella sostuvo las manos de Serena y sonrió con dulzura. Entonces una voz reconocible fue oída hablándole mentalmente.

"_Lo se… No te preocupes. No lo culpo…"_

"Gracias, Yuumei…" Serena sonrió felizmente antes de abrazar a su otra mitad. "Neh… Yuumei… ¿Te sigues sintiendo sola al estar lejos de tu cuerpo?"

Yuumei sacudió su cabeza ligeramente_. "Nunca me sentiré sola mientras este contigo Akatsuki__. ¿No prometimos que estaríamos juntas por siempre? Nada nos separara ¿verdad?"_

"Hai…" Serena asintió. "Pero seguiré sin permitir que Daifu (Padre) tenga tu cuerpo para siempre. Cuando crezca, definitivamente lo recuperaré para ti. "

"_Baka…"_ Yummei se separo de su hermana y la miro seriamente. _"Tu sabes muy bien que ellos están tras nuestro poder… ¿Qué tal si te atrapan? Todo tu esfuerzo será en vano…"_

"Tu sabes muy bien que no estas muerta, Yuumei…" Serena le respondió. "No puedo permitir que tu cuerpo este atrapado por siembre bajo su custodia y no me importa matar a quien se ponga en nuestro camino, igual que hace dos años."

"_Matar no va contigo, __Akatsuki__…"_ Yuumei sacudió gentilmente su cabeza en desacuerdo.

"Quedarte en mi consiente no te queda tampoco, Yuumei…" Serena respondió con una sonrisita. "Además, no puedo sentir nada. Inclusive cuando asesino, no tengo emociones…"

"_Eso no es verdad__…"_ Yuumei objeto con una pequeña sonrisa. _"Siento tu tristeza cada vez que el sufre… como ayer y hoy…"_

"Extraño ¿neh?" Serena se rascó la cabeza mientras sacaba su lengua. "No entiendo el porque tampoco…Heeee… pero no voy a pensar mucho, mi cerebro siempre me duele cuando pienso mucho…"

"_A mi también." _Su gemela se rió apenada. _"Mi cabeza duele cuando leo muchos pensamientos tuyos."_

"¡Neh… Neh!" Serena estaba brincando de arriba hacia abajo felizmente. "¡Taiki se va a mudar y se quedara a partir de mañana! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Será tan…!" Ella acentuó la última palabra con alegría. "¡¡Divertido!!"

Yuumei brinco extasiada junto con su hermana. "¡Estoy segura que lo será!"

Entonces, el par de gemelas fue visto mirándose entusiasmadamente una a la otra, cada una sosteniendo una similar brillante sonrisa.


End file.
